Rosa Chinensis
by CelticX
Summary: Sachiko has graduated and Yumi is now a third-year student and Rosa Chinensis of Lillian Girl's Academy. Will she be able to handle the pressures of her new position?  Can Yuuki and Touko make a go of it?  And what of Yoshino and Nana-chan?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is set in the same AU as _Hiromi_, but focuses more on the other characters (and new OCs), especially Yumi. As a reminder, this follows the plot line of _First Loves: Vol 2_.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of MSGM. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno. I will claim, for better or worse, my own characters and the plot line.

* * *

Hiromi set the teacups out on the cloth covered table of the meeting room at the Rose Mansion. Nana Arima, the new Rosa Foetida en Bouton on only her first day of high school, followed behind him with the teaspoons and setting out the sugar and honey while the water was heating for today's tea. He had found a wonderful First Flush Darjeeling at a small shop in Musashino the other day that had a light, fruity flavor and a mild aroma that he was sure the Roses would enjoy. It was the first official meeting of the school year for the Yamayurikai of Lillian Girl's Academy. They had a relatively short agenda today centering primarily on the Maria Ceremony that was to be held in two weeks.

Since the schools clubs were having their own first meetings today the Yamayurikai was expecting the club budget requests to start filtering in tomorrow morning. Tsutako Takeshima, the new president of the Photography Club had already given him hers (it paid to be the girlfriend of an assistant for the school's student council) and he had already passed it on to the Rosa Chinensis, Yumi Fukuzawa, for her review. He had also passed on to her the proposed budget for the Kyudo Club that had actually been worked up before the end of the previous term. He supposed the new president of Lillian's archery club _also_ thought it was a good idea to have an assistant for the school's council in her club.

"Nana-chan, has Yoshino-san said anything about the Kendo Club's budget yet?" Hiromi asked the black haired girl.

"Not yet Hiromi-sama," she said turning her deep hazel eyes towards him, "she said that she wanted to see how many new members we could potentially expect from the rest of the first-year students. She says that she may not be the president of the club, but she feels it is her duty to Rei-sama to watch over things and make sure that her opinions are properly voiced."

Hiromi laughed, "One thing that Yoshino-san has never been reluctant to voice are her opinions, and I believe that more than one person has called her 'opinionated'."

Nana joined in the merriment easily, "I believe the exact words Rei-sama used were 'like a bull in a china shop', but I like that about her. She has never had any problems speaking her mind. Oh, she may let her mouth start moving before her brain kicks in sometimes – her promise to Eriko-sama to introduce her to her new petite soeur last year comes easily to mind – but her heart is always in the right place."

"You do not seem to have any problems in that arena yourself Nana-chan," he chuckled, "You and Yoshino-san suit each other very well. Even though Rei-sama couldn't rein in her feistiness, I believe that you might actually be able to achieve some small success."

"Why ever would I want to do something like that," she asked with a giggle, "it is that very feistiness that is so entertaining at times."

"I am ever so happy that I can entertain my brand new petite soeur," said the object of their discussion from the now open doorway, her long, dark brown braids swinging as she shook her head in feigned exasperation, "you know it is not polite to talk about someone behind their backs."

"Nana-chan," Hiromi asked the smiling young girl, "exactly how long has Yoshino-san been standing in the doorway?"

"Approximately fifty-five seconds, Hiromi-sama," she responded promptly as she poured out a cup of tea for her onee-sama.

"So Yoshino-san, since she was fully aware of your presence _and_ the exact time of your arrival, you can hardly say that Nana-chan was speaking about you behind your back. In fact, I believe that you could say that it was _she_ that was providing the entertainment for _your_ benefit," he laughed.

"Oh, shut up Hiromi-kun," Yoshino grouched as she stomped into the room, her fun ended.

"'Kun', so I was right," Nana quipped with a small, triumphant smile just as Yoshino muttered a quiet _Oh, shit_.

"Yes, 'kun' Nana-chan. I assume you have no problems with that?" Hiromi asked with a grin. He had already planned on telling her and he was fairly certain that she had already figured it out on her own even in just the few times they had met. It therefore came as no surprise that she didn't react more than she had. She was probably the most 'together' girl he had ever met. Even at her young age she had a self assurance that most adults would envy. She actually reminded him a lot of Eriko-sama in that way.

"None at all," she answered him as she continued to pour out two more cups of tea and they settled in chairs opposite each other. "I would love to hear the story of why a guy is cross-dressing as a Catholic school girl at some point if you would be willing to tell me, but if onee-sama doesn't have any issues with it, then I don't see why I should. I mean, you two are in the same class this year, so it will be onee-sama that will have to change clothes with you for PE, not me," she finished with a fiendish grin behind her teacup as she snuck a glance at her grande soeur.

"What!" Yoshino squawked as it finally occurred to her that Hiromi would be seeing her in her underwear.

"Oh you _wicked_ little girl! I knew I was going to like you," Hiromi laughed as Yoshino continued to stammer and sputter. "Consider it penance for blowing my cover Yoshino-san," he giggled at her, "however, I assure you that I have seen bigger and better than you in my days." That comment got Nana laughing so hard she had to set her tea down for fear of spilling.

"In all seriousness Yoshino-san, ask Yumi-san, Shimako-san, and Tsutako-san. All three were in my class last year and had no issues with it."

"No issues with what?" Yumi asked as she, Shimako, and Noriko entered the room.

"Changing clothes in front of a guy, Rosa Chinensis," Nana answered for him as she got up to pour more tea for the new arrivals.

"Oh, has the cat already been let out of the bag?" Yumi asked in a nonchalant manner as she took her place at the head of the table.

"Onee-sama 'inadvertently' confirmed the suspicions that I already had," Nana responded with a smirk.

"Yoshino, you know you are going to have to do better than that," Shimako chided her fellow rose. "It is only the first day of the new term. If Hiromi-san can remember to use 'watashi' how hard can it be for you to use 'san'?"

"I am very sorry Hiromi-san," Yoshino said dejectedly, "I promise to never do it again. The two of you ganging up on me just got me a bit flustered, but that is no excuse."

"You are forgiven Yoshino-san," he replied with gentle smile. "As I said, I had planned on telling Nana-chan anyway. Actually, it would probably be a good idea to let all of you know the names of everyone that already knows my true gender."

"I agree," Yumi nodded thoughtfully, "Although the list is fairly long now, it is still much shorter than the list of those that do _not_ know. And I would like to impress upon you, Nana-chan, how very important it is that you not allow Hiromi-san's secret to get out." She reached into the neckline of her dark green school uniform and drew out her rosary and laid it out on the table. Shimako, Yoshino, and Noriko followed suit as did, after a brief pause, Hiromi himself.

Yumi pointed to a particular bead on her rosary that was different from all of the others. It was a beautiful rose quartz. Nana noticed that there was a similar single rose quartz bead on each of the other girls' rosaries as well while Hiromi's was entirely of rose quartz except for a full decade of beads of many different styles and colors.

"Near the end of last term, in order to show Hiromi the love and trust that we place upon him, and how much he and everything he did for us last year meant to each and every one of us, we exchanged rosary beads with him. In the best tradition of the Soeur System, with the formal exchange of beads he became both frère and soeur to all of us. From the Rosa Chinensis family that includes myself, Sachiko-oneesama, Youko-sama, and Touko-chan."

"From the Gigantea family," Shimako spoke, "it is myself, Noriko-chan, and Sei-oneesama."

"And from the Foetida family," Yoshino followed, "it is myself, Rei-oneesama, Eriko-sama, and now you. Eriko-sama was not there so she did not exchange a bead with Hiromi-san, but she knows all of what he has done for us since we met him last year and she has provided her full support to him."

"Additionally," Hiromi went on, "Tsutako Takeshima-san, Mami Yamaguchi-san, Sadako Inoue-sensei, the school nurse, and Kaori Tamura-sensei, the Academy Director, who also happens to be my godmother, also know my true gender; although I have exchanged a rosary bead only with Tsutako-san who is also my girlfriend," he finished with a smile.

Nana whistled. "Quite a list. Mami-san is the editor of the _Lillian Kawaraban_ is she not? Why do I think that there might be an interesting story there as well?" she grinned evilly at him, "Every other single person you named has a strong reputation for high ethical and moral standards – well, except maybe for Sei-sama – and I see absolutely no reason to gainsay them. Additionally, in the short time I have known you Hiromi-san you have brought nothing but happiness to me and my onee-sama and based on the stories I have heard from onee-sama about everything that happened last year, I really only have one question."

"Only one?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she answered, taking out her own rosary from within her uniform, "would you be willing to exchange beads with me as well, and become my frère and soeur?" she asked in a slightly tremulous voice.

"Nana-chan," he grinned, picking up his rosary, breaking the cord and removing a single rose quartz bead, "I would be greatly honored."

-oo-

As expected, the meeting was relatively short after Touko-chan, Yumi's petite soeur, joined them with the proposed budget for the Drama Club. Hiromi informed the Yamayurikai that the medals for the Maria Ceremony were scheduled to be delivered that Friday so that they could check the quality and have any that were less than perfect replaced before the ceremony the following Friday. After his report, the three submitted budgets were reviewed and quickly approved, culminating in the end of the day's agenda. Yumi, however, cleared her throat meaningfully before anyone could fully rise from their seats. All eyes turned towards the one girl they all acknowledged as the undeclared leader of the Yamayurikai.

"If you have a moment," she began as she looked around the table at the best friends she had in the world, "I would like all of you to please consider a request that was put before me before school began this year. Most of you know that my brother, Yuuki, was the president of the Hanadera Student Council last year. Well, he was re-elected to the post this year as well. He met with the rest of his student council over the break to discuss the upcoming year's various festivities. In addition to the usual request for our assistance at their school festival, Yuuki was asked to approach me regarding a new event that they would like to propose.

"First, although he did not have much in the way of actual power last year, Yuuki took the role of president seriously and more than earned the respect of his fellow students this past year. Therefore, we are under no obligation to actually assist in this endeavor, and he now has the power to force his council to abide by our decision. However, he did promise to raise it to me and I, in turn, agreed to bring it to you for your deliberation. As I am his sister, I told him that I would not take part in either the discussion or the voting, but simply put the matter before you."

She took a deep breath before she continued. Just getting the preliminaries out of the way had been a chore for her, but she had promised her brother. "Hanadera Boy's Academy wishes to hold a formal Christmas Ball in conjunction with the girls of Lillian's high school division. I know that some of the girls here already have boyfriends at Hanadera, but this ball is unprecedented. Although I trust Yuuki, this could just as easily be some scheme of the boys over there to get a bunch of our girls into their clutches, but I sincerely doubt it. I spoke to Alice on the phone yesterday, you might remember him, he was on the council last year and is again this year, and he swears it is an honest and honorable request.

"Therefore, I would like you all to think about, discuss, and provide an answer to me sometime next week if you could. Although the planned for date is almost nine months away we will need the time to work with and obtain all of the necessary approvals from the administrations of both schools. Additionally, there will necessarily need to be meetings between the two school councils to work up all of the necessary details such as tickets, food, music, location, etc. Therefore, a quick decision on our part would be best all around so that we do not end up rushed at the last minute."

Hiromi could actually see Yumi's shoulder's collapse now that it seemed that she had gotten it all out. Silence reigned in the room for a few moments as Yumi's, and Hanadera's, request was absorbed by the other members of Lillian's student council.

"Well," Shimako spoke in her own quiet way, taking charge of the issue since Yumi was staying out of it, "that is a most surprising request. I first think we will need to have preliminary discussions with the administration since it involves the entire school population, but I believe we need to be prepared to present them with our own position on the matter at that time."

"You aren't actually considering this bogus request are you Shimako-san?" Yoshino asked with incredulity.

"As Rosa Gigantea and a representative of the entire student body," she replied, "I believe it is our duty to give the request serious thought and not to simply make a decision based on our own predilections. As Yumi correctly pointed out, there are already a number of Lillian students with boyfriends at Hanadera. I know a few of those girls myself and I think they would thoroughly enjoy such an event. Hiromi-san," she said, turning to him, "would you be able to quietly determine the Academy Director's position before we take it to the administration? Kaori-sensei will probably have the final say and I would prefer not to go too far with this if she is going to simply deny their request."

"That is not a problem, Shimako-san," he responded, "but I can probably already tell you that she will not have an issue with it and would leave the decision entirely in the hands of the Yamayurikai. She is a firm believer in self-governing and allowing us to make our own decisions, but I will ask Aunt Kaori and let you know what she says."

"Thank you Hiromi-san," she said with a nod. She turned to the boutons; Noriko, Touko, and Nana, "I would like to ask you all for your own opinions on the matter and also ask you not to mention anything of this to any of your classmates. I would hate to raise their hopes only to have them dashed at the last minute. I recommend that we table this discussion until next Monday to give everyone a chance to formulate their own thoughts on the matter. Is that agreeable to everyone?"

Everyone nodded in acceptance of her ideas, even Yoshino now that she had been reminded of her position as Rosa Foetida, an elected student body official.

"Yumi-san," Touko-chan asked, "since Yuuki-sama is the student council president, can I assume that he would be attending the ball as well?"

Yumi smiled at her petite soeur, "I think that would be a good assumption. Surprisingly, he asked me the same question, or should I say, he asked if you would be willing to attend if they held the ball," she said with a knowing smile.

_Touko-chan has a very pretty blush as well_, Hiromi thought. _There's just something about the Rosa Chinensis family and blushing. They are just so darn cute!_

"As long as it is not the same weekend as one of the kendo tournaments, I have no problems with it," Nana said thoughtfully, "It might be fun. I have never worn a formal ball gown; even dresses are not really the thing at the dojo. Other than my school uniforms, I only own one other dress and I had to get that for a funeral two years ago," she continued, almost talking to herself more than the room at large. Yoshino looked at her petite soeur with concern as she continued to mumble to herself. If Nana-chan wanted to go, Yoshino would see to it that she had the opportunity.

"Well, I could care less," Noriko said, "although if you go onee-sama, I would like to dance with you," she said with a shy smile that was totally incongruous with her normally inscrutable personality.

"If I go," Shimako said with a gentle smile as she placed a hand against the cheek of her petite soeur, the true depth of her love for once showing through, "I would only dance with you, Noriko." Noriko placed her hand over her onee-sama's and leaned in to the soft warmth of her touch.

Hiromi was sure that Shimako had purposely allowed Nana-chan to see her love for Noriko. She was now a member of the Yamayurikai and had earned her own place as their trusted friend.

Touko just snorted.

Hiromi remembered her bold statement last year. _"Not all roses are gay, onee-sama,"_ she had proudly declared to Yumi and the rest of the rose families, much to their merriment. Yumi and Sachiko's relationship as both lovers and soeurs was an open secret to those here today. Sachiko had started classes at Lillian University the previous week. She and Yumi had promised to meet at least once each week for lunch or dinner and to spend as many weekends together as possible. As Sachiko's cousin, Touko-chan was totally in favor of their relationship and would go to any lengths to support them. That did not mean, however, that she was looking for the same type of relationship. Today was not the first time she had shown an interest in Yuuki-san. Hiromi wished her the best of luck. He had met Yuuki on a number of occasions and liked him a lot. He thought Touko and Yuuki would make a good match.

"Why don't we end the meeting here today," Yumi suggested, gathering her papers together, "and you all can think about Hanadera's request until next Monday when you can discuss it again."

There was agreement all around and Hiromi and the three boutons began to clean up as the Roses started to put their things away.

Yumi came up to him and put a hand on his arm to get his attention as he was washing the teacups.

"You know that you could leave that to the juniors," she quietly reminded him with a smile.

"Ah, but I am still only an assistant while they are the boutons," he smirked.

"Don't coddle them too much," she advised, "its part of their learning process as well."

"Yes, onee-sama," he chuckled.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand as she turned to leave before turning back once again, "Give my love to Tsutako-san," she called before waving and walking out the door.

"I will," he replied.

* * *

Ah, first chapter of a new story. Please R&R. These first couple of chapters may go a little slowly since it is mostly setup and cleanup from _Hiromi_, so please be patient with me.

Take care.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter answers a couple of left over questions from my first story regarding Tsutako's parents and our intrepid reporter, Mami-san.

Special thanks to Seyan, Elfspirit7, Teufelchen29, Insomniac1970, and TheSilentReader for your comments. I really appreciate them :) It is your comments that keep me going. This update is for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of MSGM. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

Hiromi walked sedately along the cobbled pathway from the Rose Mansion towards the building that housed the various school clubs, a copy of the Photography Club's approved budget in his hand. He and Tsutako had gotten together a number of times over the break, mostly out on dates or over at his house. He still had not met Tsutako's parents. The question of how, or if, to explain his charade as a student at Lillian was the biggest hurdle to overcome. He still didn't know how to answer that question. It would be almost another year before he met them if he were to wait until he no longer had to maintain his female persona. On the other hand, he could meet them now as a male, but that would make for an embarrassing situation if he ever ran into them afterwards while wearing his uniform. Besides, Tsutako had probably already shown them her updated portfolio containing any number of pictures of him as a girl.

Therefore, explaining the situation to them was probably the best move all around, but would they have the same business reference to understand his and his family's reasoning behind the decision to masquerade as a Lillian maiden? Would they be as accepting of him as his friends had been? Especially when they learned that he had spent an entire week in Italy with their daughter sleeping in the same hotel rooms every night? Sometimes even the same bed? _Parents can be so picky about little things like that_, he chuckled to himself before allowing himself the luxury of a heavy sigh.

"Such a serious sigh Hiromi-san. That doesn't sound too good," he heard a voice say almost at his elbow. He started and stepped away quickly to the sound of laughter from his new attendant.

"Touko-chan, please don't sneak up on a person like that," he gasped as she continued to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry for laughing Hiromi-san, it's just that you reacted almost like my onee-sama," she explained through her continuing giggles, "your expression was just priceless."

"I'm _so_ glad that I could entertain you Touko-chan," he admonished her, "is there something that I can do for you?"

"Before I answer that question, will you please tell me what that you were sighing about? I am not kidding when I say that it sounded serious. If there is anything I can do, any way that I can help, please just let me know."

"Unfortunately it is not something that anyone can help with," he said reluctantly, giving in with another sigh, "I have been dating Tsutako-san since we established the Rose Foundation last year. She has met my family on numerous occasions. I sometimes think that they like her better than they like me," he chuckled, "but I have never met Tsutako's parents. I don't even know if they know about me and I don't like this feeling that I am keeping something from them; that I am hiding the fact that I am dating their daughter. Or worse, that Tsutako is hiding from them the fact that she is dating me. It doesn't feel right and I can't get it out of my thoughts."

"Have you spoken about any of this with Tsutako-sama?" Touko-chan asked him seriously. "I mean, this is not only your issue, but hers as well. Even _you_ recognize that she may be hiding something from her parents. I remember . . . well, let's just say that a lack of communication can cause many more problems than freely speaking your mind."

"Not yet. I planned on speaking with her about it today when I delivered her approved budget. Hopefully it will put her in a better mood," he grinned.

"Well, at least you seem to be as smart as I always thought you were," she replied with her own smile. "You had already decided to speak with her about the issue, so you are already on the proper path. Rather than worrying about it by yourself, share your burden with Tsutako-sama and between the two of you I know that you will come up with an answer that will satisfy you."

He smiled at her as they continued to walk towards the club building. He had never been formally told about the issues that arose between her and Yumi-san the previous year; how she had thought Yumi was aware of _things_ that she was actually unaware of. It was that mistake in communications that had caused the rift between the two and had resulted in her initially rejecting Yumi's offer of her rosary. Even unofficially he knew none of the specifics, those were still just between the two of them, but he knew enough to understand what she was trying to say, and he appreciated her kindness.

"Thank you Touko-chan. I am sure that we will."

"Well, if you are on your way to the Photography Club, do you mind if I tag along?" she asked, thereby closing the previous subject, "there was something I wanted to ask you; something that only you, more than any student at this school, are possibly qualified to answer."

"Ah . . ."

"Not right now," she quickly added, "just sometime soon. I want to get your opinion on . . . well, dating," she finished softly.

"Oh, well, I will gladly listen to you, but I am not sure how much help I can be," he mumbled, "my alter ego has absolutely no experience in such matters, and I am relatively new to the whole dating scene myself."

"It is not about dating itself," she explained, "but particularly a 'boy's eye view' of dating is what I am interested in learning about."

"May I assume that this has something to do with Yuuki-san?" he asked with a smile.

"You may assume whatever you want, Hiromi-san," she replied with a smirk, "but I will not say 'yea' or 'nay' either way."

"Ouch," he winced at her rhyme scheme, "you did that on purpose. Well if it is a male's perspective on dating I will certainly try to give you my own thoughts and ideas but please remember that they are exactly that, my own thoughts and ideas, not Yuuki-san's nor even male's in general, simply my own. Is that acceptable?"

"Acceptable and understood," she replied with a grin, "At least _your_ 'thoughts and ideas' should be significantly better than the only other male I could ask. I doubt that Suguru-san's views regarding dating between boys and girls would do me much good."

"You may have a point there," he chuckled.

They agreed that they would get together the next afternoon since there were no scheduled club or Yamayurikai meetings. Shortly thereafter they arrived at the building that housed the various clubs at Lillian, including both the Photography Club and the Drama Club. Touko excused herself and headed off to her own club room while Hiromi went on to the photography club room on the second floor. He had almost reached it when the door next to the club room opened and a young woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes exited with her coat over her arm and her book bag in hand. She turned and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was in front of her.

"Mami-san, good day. I hope you are doing well," Hiromi said with a smile and a short nod to the girl. Hiromi had briefly forgotten that the club room for the _Lillian Kawaraban_ was directly next to that of the Photography Club. It made sense that the current editor and chief of the school newspaper, Mami Yamaguchi, might be around the office at this time of day. As the only person that was aware of his true gender that was _not_ a close friend or relative, he had not been looking forward to their first meeting since she had learned his secret.

It had been the last week of classes the previous school year and he had been helping Yoshino-san and Noriko-chan clean the kendo dojo when he had somehow accidentally been hit in the groin _very hard_ with a shinai. The pain had briefly made him pass out and, in the ensuing investigation to determine how badly he was injured Mami-san, who had just happened to stop by to speak to Yoshino-san, had been present when Yoshino had removed his slightly bloody "special" panties and his true gender had been revealed. Neither Yoshino nor Mami had been aware of his charade until that moment and, well, he really did not want to remember a lot of what came immediately thereafter. Tsutako had called in most of her markers that day and had killed Mami-san's impending exposé on the condition that the reporter could publish the story twenty years from now. That did not mean, however, that she could simply forget about the incident or the fact that a boy was attending Lillian.

"H-Hiromi-san, good day. What are you doing here?" Mami stammered.

"Visiting Tsutako-san in the Photography Club," he replied, still smiling, "I also thought I would stop by to see if you had finished your proposed budget for the school year," he temporized. "Although I had forgotten exactly where your club room was, I saw no reason for you to make a special trip to the Rose Mansion if I was already going to be here."

"Oh, well, t-thank you, but I . . . I'm still working on it. I will bring it by sometime tomorrow," she continued, still feeling somewhat uneasy. He decided that he could not allow this issue to fester any longer. Checking up and down the hallway to make sure that no one else was around he decided to be frank.

"Look, Mami-san," he sighed as he took in her closed posture and concerned expression, "we need to work this out. We cannot avoid each other for the entire school year and I do not want you to feel that we cannot even speak civilly to each other anymore. Would you be willing to listen to my story, sometime later this week maybe, or whenever you feel ready to do so? I still cannot allow you to print it, but I am willing to tell you my tale and even answer your questions to the best of my ability so long as doing so will not hurt anyone else."

The shocked look on Mami's face was actually a better reaction than he had expected.

"You would be willing to do that?" she asked incredulously. "I thought the Yamayurikai had closed ranks and put the entire issue off limits! No one would speak to me after Tsutako killed the story and forced my agreement to that twenty year gag order."

"That was probably more to protect my privacy than to actually withhold the information from you. None of them would have felt comfortable speaking to you before I was ready to do so myself. They would have felt it was my tale to tell rather than their own," he explained as she slowly nodded her understanding, her posture becoming more relaxed as well.

Tsutako must have heard them speaking in the hallway. The door to the Photography Club opened slowly and she stepped out, a questioning look on her face. Hiromi smiled at her and indicated for her to join him. He did not want Mami-san to think that she was being surrounded. The beautiful dark haired girl in the rimless glasses, his friend and lover, came over and gave him a quick kiss and took his hand into her own, entwining their fingers together as she turned to face the reporter with a grin. Her actions took him by surprise for a moment before he smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Good day, Mami-san," Tsutako said. "As you can see, I have nothing to hide here either." She giggled as Mami ogled the pair.

"Be nice Tsutako. Don't tease the girl," he chided her with a grin. He raised his other hand and gently cupped her cheek as the two looked at each other. The love in their eyes was palpable.

Mami coughed loudly to get their attention but then spoiled her impression of indignation with a slight giggle. "Ok, I get it. Not only are you harmless, but you're taken as well. Sheesh! How's a girl supposed to stay concerned regarding certain _issues_ these days. Just let me know when and where you want to get together and I'll be there."

"I promise you Mami-san, both of your previous statements are one hundred percent correct," Tsutako grinned.

"Let me check with the other members of the Yamayurikai and I will get back to you," Hiromi replied to Mami's request. "I need to tell Nana-chan the story as well, so it will be easier if I only have to tell it once. Is the meeting room at the Rose Mansion alright with you?"

"The Roses and their boutons will be there as well?" she asked.

"I won't promise for them, but I don't see why not. They may want to put their own two cents in as well," he replied. Actually, he thought they would want to make _sure_ that they had an opportunity to have their own voices heard.

"That works for me. Just let me know when," she finished with a smile, much more relaxed than she had been when she first stepped out of her club room. She began adjusting her coat and bag obviously ready to head out.

"I will," he said with a nod, "and thank you again for your cooperation. You don't know how important it is to me," he said sincerely.

"I made a promise, so I will keep it," she said wistfully as she walked past Hiromi and Tsutako, "but whether or not I can treat you as a normal 'girl' is still up in the air. I'll listen to what you have to say, but I'm not promising anything more than that."

"That's all I can ask. Thank you," he said bowing his head as she walked away.

The two lovers watched as the editor and chief of the _Lillian Kawaraban_ walked down the hallway and then turned down the stairs. It was late enough that there were no other students moving around.

"Is Shouko-chan still here or did you send her home already?" Hiromi asked as they turned and moved hand-in-hand towards the still open door of the photography club room.

"I sent her home an hour ago," Tsutako laughed, "It's just us old seniors that have to hang around late still worrying about our final year. Speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you about something," she finished.

"What a coincidence, I wanted to speak with you about something as well, although I doubt it is the same topic given your lead in," he replied as he closed the door behind them.

Tsutako turned and immediately took him into her arms and laid her head against his breast. He put his arms around her and pulled her gently into his embrace and set his chin on top of her head. "What's this about, Tsutako? What are you worried about? Mami-san?"

"No, I trust her to keep her word," she spoke softly into his chest, "I'm worried about us. I almost lost you last year. When I thought you were gone, I felt so bereft, so heartbroken and scared. I never want to have those feelings again, Hiromi. I want to know what your future plans are, not just for this year, but for college and after – and if I figure into any of those plans," she finished with a quiet sob, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Tsutako," he said gently, pulling her closer, "I will never ever leave you again. I learned my lesson last year. I have not only friends but a whole other family now – a family of the most loving sisters that any man could ever ask for and I refuse to give them up. As for college, I have already worked it out with my godmother. If my grades are decent enough, I plan to enter Hanadera University next year as a graduate of Hanadera Academy. At least that is what my eventual diploma will say. It is our sister school after all. My godmother has made an arrangement with the headmaster of Hanadera and no questions will be asked." Tsutako raised her head and looked up into his eyes with happiness as he continued.

"I know you plan on attending Lillian University next year, so we will still be able to be together almost every day, but as man and woman. That is if you still want to be with me or can be with me," he said with a little worry in his voice.

"What do you mean, 'want' or 'can'?" she asked confused, "I've already told you that I never want to ever lose you again."

"Nor do I ever want to be separated from you again either," he explained as he looked into her eyes, "but that leads me to the topic I wanted to speak to you about. You have met my family but I have never met yours, as either a man or a woman, and I don't feel comfortable continuing with that part of our charade. I want your parents to know me, to know what you mean to me and what I mean to you. It is not meet that we continue our relationship without their knowledge and approval. Can you understand how I feel about this? I won't give you up without a fight but I also don't want to fight if I don't have to. I want to tell your parents about myself, about my role here at Lillian, about my plans for the future, and about how much I love you and how much you figure into those plans."

He hoped and prayed that she would understand his need. He was prepared to argue his case with her and to try to explain why he wanted this so much.

What he didn't expect her to do was to start laughing at him.

It was his turn to look confusedly into her eyes as they sparkled with merriment as she tried to control her laughter. She just kept shaking her head, trying to get control of her breathing while he looked on dazedly at first, then with a bit of frustration. He had no idea what she had found so funny about his words. He thought he was being honorable and she was _laughing_ at him?

"I-I'm sorry, Hiromi," she said as she finally quieted enough to get a few words out, "It's not you I'm laughing at. I honestly understand and appreciate your position, and I approve of it. It's just that . . . ," she giggled more and had to take a deep breath, "It's just that it's a little late for that. Oh, don't get me wrong, I want you to meet my parents and they want to meet you. After all . . . ," she giggled again and had to take another breath, "they already know all about you." She allowed the giggles to take over again briefly before she was finally able to get herself back under control and look at him.

To say that he was surprised was beyond question. Like Yumi-san, his face must have shown every conceivable emotion that went through is mind – confusion, surprise, shock, joy – and finally understanding. It was too much. He let go of Tsutako and shuffled over to plop down in a convenient chair, his legs giving way beneath him as the full import of her words struck him like a hammer blow.

"H-How long have they known about me?" he asked looking up at the beautiful girl; the girl that he loved more than anything but, right now, was finding difficult to understand.

Tsutako crouched down in front of him and took his face gently between her hands, looking into his eyes so that he could see the love and pride she held for him. "Ever since that night at the Rose Mansion; the night that you and Sachiko-sama started the Rose Foundation and the Rose's Scholarship for the Arts. I knew then how important you were going to be to me – how important you _were_ to me – and I knew I just had to tell my parents all about you. I was thrilled about the scholarship and that I wouldn't have to transfer out of Lillian, but I was even happier that you said that you liked me and wanted to get to know me better; that you wanted to learn all about the things that you would come to love about me. Hearing those words made me happier than I have ever been in my life and I couldn't keep it bottled up inside me."

She reached down and took both of his hands in her own, holding them tightly. "So I told them everything. I know I should have told you earlier, but I was a little afraid how you would react when you learned that I had spilled your secret without your knowledge. I should have known better," she laughed softly. "I should have known then that your honor would not allow you to keep something like this from them indefinitely."

Something suddenly occurred to him. "So, that means that they knew about me when we went to Italy? Did they know that we were staying in the same hotel rooms!"

"Of course! I have never lied or withheld anything important from my family. Needless to say my dad was a bit concerned, but I promised them that I would remain a virgin and that, should I ever decide otherwise, I would let them know first. I have never broken a promise to them and they know that, nor do I ever intend to." She giggled. "My dad basically said not to tell him any of the details but that he trusted me to use my best judgment. Since I'm almost eighteen now and he can't follow me around everywhere I go it's not like he has that much to say about what I do anyway; but it's nice to know that he trusts me and cares for me."

"So . . . I've been worrying about nothing?" he asked, incredulous. "Do you know how much I have been agonizing over this?" he started giggling both from relief and at the amusement of the situation. "I've been worrying so much and all I had to do was ask. I can't believe I was being so stupid."

"Well, you are not totally to blame, Hiromi," Tsutako said softly, "I should have told you about this a long time ago. More importantly now that you _do_ know that my parents know all about you," she said somewhat tentatively, "w-would you like to come over for dinner some weekend soon?"

"I would like that very much, Tsutako," he replied with a brilliant smile. "Thank you. Now that they know about me I want to meet your parents even more." _Although I am still a little concerned about your father's reactions regarding that trip to Italy!_

_

* * *

_

Again, thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 1. It is your comments and reviews that keep me going. Please feel free to comment/review/PM me on this latest update. Next chapter, a little more Touko-chan and the start of the relationship between Yoshino and her brand new petite soeur, Nana-chan.

Thanks and take care.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize to everyone for not providing individual replies to your comments for the previous chapter. The end of the week got a little hectic for me.

Insomniac1970 - I hope that I have been able to convey how truly ethical and moral Hiromi is. Yeah, he's a cross-dresser, and a teenage guy, but he always tries to be a true gentleman with Tsutako as well as all of the other ladies. As for Tsutako's parents, just wait until you read chapter 4.

Elfspirit7 and Teufelchen29 - I am very happy you enjoyed last chapter and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story. If I keep to my normal schedule, you can expect updates on Sundays and Wednesdays. Please keep your comments coming. I love getting them!

Seyan - Isn't communication a wonderful thing? Now if only everyone else could be as honest with themselves as well as with others.

The Silent Reader - I have been trying to keep the OOCness to a bare minimum, only allowing the characters to change (or grow) from canon based on what is happening to them in this story versus the original; although I admit that I have had a little twisted fun with Shimako's character.

This chapter: Touko/Hiromi, Yumi/Yuuki, and Nana/Yoshino.

* * *

Hiromi and Touko met the next afternoon at Mama Cho's, a hole-in-the-wall dim sum restaurant located outside the school's gates that was popular with the locals but for some reason was still relatively unknown by the students attending Lillian. After placing their orders for jasmine tea and sweet egg tarts, they spoke of inconsequential matters until their tea arrived. Hiromi then opened up the discussion by asking Touko for a brief history of her relationship with Yuuki-san.

"I first met him at the rehearsals for the Yamayurikai's production of _The Changeling_ before the school festival," Touko said, "I was shocked at how much he and onee-sama looked alike. I mean, they really are not twins despite how they look. Yumi-sama is older than Yuki-sama by just over nine months so there is no way that they can be actual twins. We started talking during the rehearsals and just kind of clicked. So I asked him if he wanted to get together for tea one day after the festival was over. We were scheduled to meet one Saturday afternoon, but he got an urgent call from Kashiwagi-sama over something or other and had to cancel, but he promised to reset the date for later.

"One thing led to another and I guess Yumi-sama's and my first falling-out occurred before we could reschedule the date. After that, I'm sure that he felt it would be inappropriate to date me while his sister and I were at such odds with each other so it was further delayed. When I finally accepted onee-sama's rosary in February, first there was graduation, then the closing ceremony to get through, and it was just too busy for either of us to get together again although we did talk a few times on the phone. First he called to congratulate me for finally wising up to how wonderful his sister is then I called him and we just talked about what was going on at each of our schools.

"I guess in terms of etiquette it is still up to him to reschedule the date, but I do not want to wait too long. We really got along well when we first met and I don't want to take the chance that we give up before we really get started," she finished up taking a sip of her now cooling tea. The waitress came by to deliver the sweet egg tarts along with a new pot of tea.

"So, basically you two have been talking off-and-on for the past six months but haven't yet had the chance to actually get together for a date," Hiromi summed up taking a bite of his tart, "and before I forget, Yuuki-san does not know about my secret so please don't let it slip. I know for a fact that he has punched Suguru-san on at least one occasion when he thought the man was overly interfering in his sister's life and I would prefer not to be the recipient of the same treatment.

"That being said," he continued after Touko nodded her understanding, "you would normally be correct in that it would be his responsibility to ask you out on the next date, but that does not mean that you cannot prod him along. Did you ever get Yumi-san a present for her birthday earlier this year?"

"We have never exchanged birthday presents among the members of the Yamayurikai so no, I did not get her anything for her birthday. Why?" Touko asked before taking another sip.

"Well, if you wanted to get together with Yuuki-san without it being an official date, you could always ask him to go shopping with you to get a present for your onee-sama. It doesn't have to be for her birthday, any occasion would suffice just so long as you can justify asking him to join you," Hiromi explained. "That way you get to see him and be with him without breaking the rules of etiquette. You can then also ask him when he intends to invite you out for your official date."

"Mmm, I had not thought of the gift angle," Touko murmured thoughtfully, "that might work," she said in a louder voice, "although I can't think of a reason off the top of my head as to why I would get Yumi-sama a gift."

"Well, you can give it a little thought. With everything Yumi-san has given to you in the past year surely you can think of a reason to offer a gift of thanks."

"Everything Yumi-sama has given to me?" she asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Well, let's see," Hiromi said with a slight grin. He had been wanting to do this for so long now. "There is, of course, her rosary and taking you as her petite soeur, but that's probably the least of it. How about her patience as you swung back and forth between love and hate for so long like some anime tsundere character. How about her kindness when Yuuki-san found you wandering around their neighborhood late one night; and no, I do not know any of the details. Yumi has never said a word nor will she. Oh, how about her understanding when she never once pressed you for the reasons for any of you actions. How about her forgiveness when you mistakenly thought she knew something that she didn't; and again she has never said a word to anyone about what that was all about nor a has she ever said a single word against you. How about her protection of you from the wrath of others that were perfectly willing to take you to the mat with the number of times you made her cry. How about her acceptance of you despite all of that and everything you put her through. Which brings me to the final little, minor item she has given you: her total love. Is that enough, or do I have to name some more 'things' that Yumi-san has given to you."

Throughout his oration, Touko had gone from a confident, self-assured woman to a sniveling child. The tears in her eyes and the slump of her quaking shoulders affirmed to Hiromi that she had indeed listened and accepted every single word of his criticism. Now it was time to build her back up; hopefully into a petite soeur that even Youko-sama would be proud of.

"However," he said softly and with kindness, placing a hand over hers as it lay on the table, "Yumi-san would never have even tried so hard to make you her petite soeur if she did not see within you the love and caring for others that we all know you have. She would never have chased you in the first place if she had not seen the depth of your character and the strength that you hold within you. She never would have tried to break down your walls if she didn't think that the girl behind those walls was more than worth the effort. And she never would have torn away the mask you always wore like an actress on a stage if she had not already seen and loved the girl beneath that mask.

"You are a bright, intelligent, wonderful and loving girl Touko-chan, and you have so much to offer not only to Yumi-san but to everyone else as well. In my own humble opinion, Yuuki-san is a fool if he does not work just as hard to win you as his sister did," he finished as she was wiping the tears from her eyes and a small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you Hiromi-san," Touko said with a sniff, "I know I needed and deserved that; all of it! I was absolutely horrible to onee-sama last year and to all of you as well. And you are right that for everything onee-sama has given to me not once have I ever really said thank you. I now believe that I have a very excellent reason to buy onee-sama a present. I just don't know if there is a great enough gift in the world to thank her for everything she has done for me."

"Actually, Touko-chan, you have already given Yumi-san the only gift that she ever truly wanted from you: your love and acceptance. But something a little more tangible would not be remiss and it should be an excellent excuse to invite Yuuki-san to do a little shopping wouldn't you agree?"

Touko couldn't help but laugh at the way that Hiromi-san had brought the discussion back around to the original reason for their meeting. Now she really did know why Yumi-sama and everyone else in the Yamayurikai so loved and respected this cross-dresser. He really did have a heart of gold.

"Alright, I get it," Touko giggled, "I'll give him a call this evening and see if he is willing to go out this weekend. I may even have an idea of what to get her now."

"Good. I'm glad," Hiromi said with a grin. "I don't know how much help I've been able to be to you. I still don't know much about the whole dating scene, so I can't give you any ideas of where to go or what to do. Tsutako-san and I usually just go shopping or for a walk in the park. We are happy just to be able to spend time with each other, no matter where it is."

"Actually, Hiromi-sama, that sounds pretty nice," she said with a small smile. "The fact that the two of you can enjoy each other's company without having to think up some form of special entertainment gives me hope that maybe I can have the same type of relationship with Yuuki or, if not him, maybe someone else in the future."

"Well, I wish you all the luck in the world that you can find someone that is as dear to you as Tsutako is to me," he told her with a slight blush, "I don't know what would have become of me if she hadn't been there for me."

"And you for her, Hiromi-san. She is a very lucky girl." _We all are,_ she thought to herself_._

-oo-

"So that's about how it went," Yumi explained to her brother over a cup of tea at the kitchen table that evening. "Shimako-san has taken the lead on the issue since I felt I needed to abstain due to our relationship, and they have agreed to come back with their own thoughts by next Monday." It was the first time she had been able to spend enough time with her brother Yuuki since the meeting regarding the ball. "Although, from what I heard of their discussion I believe that they will return a positive result, at least as it concerns putting the proposal in front of the administration. Hiromi-san thinks that the Academy Director will leave the decision in our hands as well."

"I guess I couldn't expect an immediate answer, but from what you have said I can at least provide a decent report back to my council," Yuuki said with a grin. "Thank you Yumi, I really do appreciate your help with this. It's kind of nice to be able to go straight to the Yamayurikai without having to go through both school's administrations just to ask a one question and then wait to get an answer back."

"Isn't it!" Yumi sighed, "I remember our first year when it took almost three weeks just to set up a half hour meeting with the Hanadera student council. It is so much easier to get things done these days."

"I just wish you didn't feel the need to abstain from the deliberations."

"Well, it's just until a decision has been made one way or the other," Yumi said while taking a sip of her tea. "If the Yamayurikai agree to the ball, then it will have been their own decision without any pressure on my part. But once the decision has been made I can jump back in and help out with the planning and preparations."

Despite the early hour and the added caffeine in the tea, Yumi found herself having to stifle a yawn. She started to pound gently on her shoulders in an attempt to wake herself up.

"What is it, Yumi? Are you alright?" Yuuki asked with a little concern.

"Oh, I just seem to stiffen up a bit if I sit in one place too long," she replied off-handedly. Yuuki stood up and walked around behind his sister and started to massage her neck and shoulders. Yumi sighed in relief at the gentle pressure of his fingers and palms. She could almost feel her muscles and joints relaxing.

"Mmm, that feels good. Thank you Yuuki."

"Don't expect it all the time," he chuckled, "but I know how hard you have been working, even over the break. I'm not surprised you're tired," Yuuki chided her as he continued to knead the various muscles in her neck and shoulders.

"If I promise to get more sleep can I get you to do this every night?" she sighed.

"Ha, you wish," he said with a gentle slap to her shoulder indicating he was done, "I hope it feels a little better."

"It does, much better, thank you Yuuki." Yumi said as she rolled her shoulders a bit to enjoy the relief of stress. Her shoulder joints still ached a bit, but that was fine. She could take a couple of ibuprofen before bedtime.

"Heh, just remember to give me a call the minute you have a decision on the ball and we can call it even. I'll want to let the guys know as soon as possible," he reminded his older sister.

Yumi nodded as he headed up the stairs to get ready for bed. Her parents had already gone to bed and it had just been the two of them to finish cleaning up the kitchen. She smiled as she took another sip of tea and thought about how nice it had been to spend some real time with Yuuki. She had been so caught up with the doings of the Yamayurikai . . . and Sachiko, of course . . . that she had missed the time she got to spend with her brother. Tonight, even though they had spent more time talking about the ball and the other doings of the two student councils, they had also been able to talk about what was going on in each other's lives as well. It had been fun!

She had even been able to get him to open up about his relationship with Touko-chan a bit. In fact, they had been briefly interrupted by a phone call from Touko-chan and, instead of her wanting to talk to Yumi she had asked to speak to Yuuki. It was nice that the two of them were talking again. He really did seem to be seriously interested in her petite soeur. He had said that she was very cute (_a given_), sweet (_he'd learn!_), and that she seemed to care a lot about Yumi. The fact that he was still watching out for her at their age made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

Getting up from her chair with a little stretch she walked to the sink to wash and rinse both of their tea cups before she set them in the drying rack. She stared out the kitchen window a moment just to enjoy the few stars that could be seen before she turned and cut off the lights and headed up to shower before bed. A smile graced her lips as she walked up the stairs. _Yes_, she thought, _it had been a very nice evening indeed_.

-oo-

Yoshino just sat back in awe.

She was sitting on one of the tatami mats with her back against the bare wooden wall of the kendo dojo watching Nana performing _Hikitate-geiko_ with one of the third year students – one of the _better_ third-year students that was supposed to be helping to train the young first-year. Nana was mopping the floor with the girl. Within just the first few seconds of the sparring it had become apparent to both students that Nana was the better swordsman. The third-year had bowed to Nana and spoken to her briefly, probably apologizing and offering to find a stronger opponent, but Nana had waved it away and had taken on the role of instructor to the older student.

Slowly the dojo had quieted as first one pair and then another stopped their sparring to watch and listen to Nana's instruction. Within a few minutes the only sounds that could be heard were the crack of the pair's shinai, the stomping of their feet as the executed their _fumikomi-ashi_, and the guttural shouts of their _kiai_ as they attacked. After each strike, Nana would call a halt and explain something to the senior, who nodded or listened closely before the two squared off again. After just fifteen minutes of sparring, Yoshino could see a gradual improvement in both the senior's attack and defense. When Nana called a halt to the practice she was immediately inundated with requests from other students for her help until the captain of the club shouted for order and took Nana off into a corner.

Since this was the kendo dojo and not the Rose Mansion Yoshino had no right to step between the captain of the club and Nana, but she looked on worriedly nonetheless as Nana nodded every so often to whatever it was the club captain was saying. When they separated, Nana came walking over to where Yoshino sat and sat down beside her. Yoshino thought very carefully before she spoke to her petite soeur.

"Is this going to cause you any difficulties Nana-chan?" she asked. "If I assume that you have been asked to assist the less skilled swordsmen, won't that limit your own growth? If, that is, it is your desire to continue with the club at all now that you have seen somewhat of the caliber of its swordsmen."

Nana smiled at Yoshino's attempt to play the role of her "onee-sama" but she also found herself greatly appreciating the effort. She glanced up to see that Yoshino's eyes held true concern for her and it further melted her heart towards the senior that had been chasing after her for almost half a year to be her petite soeur. Ever since she had literally run into Yoshino outside a bathroom at last year's kendo tournament, the older girl had been going out of her way to learn everything she could about her. Yoshino had even gone so far as to go all the way to the Lillian middle school education building to ask her out on a date.

The fact that they had ended up running all over a hotel looking for Rei-sama and her omiai partner, that they had later learned was all of ten years old, only proved the passion with which her grande soeur protected those that meant the most to her. To be added to the very short list of people that Yoshino cared deeply about was a great honor in her mind and she blushed whenever she thought about it – such as now.

"It will be no problem onee-sama," she replied with a pink tinge to her cheeks that she hoped Yoshino took as a symptom of her recent exertions. Luckily her onee-sama could sometimes be a little dense. "The caliber of swordsmen is about what I expected. Since it was my intention to join the club when I became a first-year, I carefully watched the tournament last year and was able to gauge the level of competency of the students that would remain after graduation. Although technically I am only 3-dan since grading only begins when you turn 14, in my family's dojo I have sparred with and beaten those that were 4-dan and even 5-dan. Even still, there are a number of excellent club members here that I can spar with and learn from.

"So in answer to your first question, I do not believe that assisting the less skilled swordsmen will hurt me because all sparring is a learning experience; which, I believe, should also answer your second question.

"More importantly, onee-sama, thank you for your concern. It is . . . nice," she finished with a shy smile as the blush also tinged her ears.

Yoshino felt _herself_ blushing at Nana's final comments. "Just so long as you know that I will fight for whatever you need Nana-chan," Yoshino said emphatically, acting more like her usual self but still like an onee-sama in Nana's mind, "I may not be the captain of the kendo club, but I am still Rosa Foetida and you are Rosa Foetida en Bouton, my petite soeur. I will not allow anyone to treat you improperly!" she finished with a harrumph as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Nana had to hold back her giggles at the antics of her grande soeur. Yoshino _was_ very entertaining. She also meant every word that she said, and that meant the world to Nana. She found herself very glad that Yoshino had bumped into her at the kendo tournament. For the first time in a long while she was extremely happy.

-oo-

The meeting in the Rose Mansion for Hiromi-san to explain to Nana-chan and Mami-san about his reason for being at Lillian went much better than he could have ever hoped. Nana-chan of course listened with a completely open mind and quickly grasped the reasons for his family's decision. Mami was much more confrontational, at least at the beginning, but after the various Roses and their Bouton's began talking her attitude started to change. He still couldn't agree with all of the nice things that the Yamayurikai members said about him, and after only a couple of his attempts to tell them that he had really done nothing, they kicked him out of the meeting entirely.

The meeting went on for another hour or so while he first paced back and forth in the hallway outside the biscuit door until he finally gave up and went down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. When he finally heard them all tramping down the old, creaky staircase he got up and met them in the foyer. Mami thanked him for everything he had told her and then thanked the Roses for their time and efforts before she bowed and left.

"It's not a sure thing," Yumi told him with a smile, "but knowing Mami-san the way I do, I would be greatly surprised if a book regarding your time here ever comes out. Not now, and probably not even in twenty years. If she does end up writing a story, I very much believe that it will be published as a fiction novel."

"Then . . . " he started.

"Just don't ogle her if you end up in any PE classes together. Alright, Hiromi-san," she giggled.

"Yes, onee-sama," he grinned.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please feel free to comment.

Take care everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Many thanks again for my wonderful reviewers. For general consumption, from now on each chapter will (usually) have two or more sections, each one devoted to one pairing or another or a particular scene.

Please continue to R&R. I love hearing your comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from MSGM. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

For two people, Saturday came quickly.

For Yuuki, it was an afternoon shopping trip with Touko. He had been a little surprised at the phone call he received from his sister's petite soeur. He knew he still owed the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton a date, but things had been so busy for both of them since Valentine's Day that the date had been put on indefinite hold.

Now that school had started again and the various opening ceremonies were out of the way, at least at Hanadera, he had a little bit of time to relax. He knew from Yumi that Touko-chan and the rest of the Yamayurikai still had the Welcome Ceremony scheduled for next Friday, but Hiromi-san seemed to have everything under control. Yumi had even raved about the quality of the Maria-sama medals that had been delivered yesterday. It seemed that not a single one would have to be replaced.

Still, the call from Touko-chan had surprised him just a bit. It should have been he that had called her, but he wasn't going to complain. Any excuse to see the pretty, fiery girl was fine with him. He had elected to wear jeans and a beige sweater and hoped that he was not under-dressed. He was supposed to meet Touko-chan at the M station at one o'clock and they would walk to the shopping district. It was only half past twelve when he took a seat on a bench across from the station entrance and underneath the clock.

At a quarter of he saw Touko come out of the station. He stood up and waved until she noticed him and came over.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long Yuuki-sama," Touko said with a slight bow, her lips set in a thin, hard line, "I appreciate you taking the time to help me with my search for a gift for Yumi-sama."

Oh boy, was he still in trouble or what?

"Ah, um, no Touko-san, I just got here myself . . . and, uh, I wanted to apologize again for having to break our date last time," Yuuki stammered, "I know it's no excuse but Kashiwagi-sempai called with an emergency just as I was leaving the house. If it makes any difference, I've already punched him for causing me to have to break our date."

"Where?" Touko said with very little inflection to her voice.

"Huh?"

"Where did you punch him?" Touko expanded on her question as she put her hands on her hips awaiting his answer.

"Ah, in the chest . . . um, at the Ogasawara estate . . . eh, in front of my sister Yumi . . . um, my older sister?" he scratched the back of his head, not sure how many "where's" there were to answer, but he hoped he'd hit all of the possibilities.

Touko just stared at him for a moment before her lips started quivering and a mischievous spark entered her eyes. She started to giggle and just couldn't stop herself.

"I-I'm sorry Yuuki-san, I saw you sitting over here for the last fifteen minutes and you looked so nervous that I couldn't help but tease you. You are so much like onee-sama. You can't keep your emotions from showing on your face any more than she can. It's just so precious."

Yuuki looked at his feet trying to decide whether to be angry at the teasing or happy that she really didn't hold a grudge against him.

"But tell me," Touko asked, "did you really _punch_ Suguru-sama? I think I would have paid good money to have seen that."

"Yeah, I hit the ass . . .uh, sucker," Yuuki replied, quickly changing his description of his sempai. He didn't want to expose Touko to that kind of language. "It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been a real emergency, but all he needed was some help moving things from his house over to Hanadera. I didn't hit him then, but I let him know that I didn't appreciate him interfering in my life like that."

"Well, it seems as if my cousin, _the asshole_," she giggled, "lives to interfere in people's lives Yuuki-san. So I won't hold it against you so long as you make it up to me . . . soon."

Yuuki smiled as he looked at his shoes again before glancing at the beautiful girl in front of him through his lashes. "I like a girl that knows what she wants."

With a pretty pink blush, Touko took a hold of his hand started to drag him down the street towards the shopping district. "Then we should get along fine because I know exactly what I want," she said over her shoulder as her blush deepened even as she continued to pull him along.

Yuuki felt the warmth and softness of her hand clasped in his own and felt the blood rushing to his own cheeks. Yeah, he could definitely get into this girl.

They were walking slowly down the sidewalk, occasionally glancing into various jewelry store windows, their hands still together and shy smiles still gracing their lips.

"What is it that you are looking for Touko-san?" Yuuki asked.

"Hmm, what? Oh, you mean for Yumi-sama's gift," she giggled, briefly wondering if he had been asking what she was looking for in a man. "I was thinking about something like a charm bracelet. I could then add various charms that would signify things or events that are important to the two of us. Do you think she would appreciate something like that?"

Yuuki tucked his chin and really thought about it before he answered her. "Knowing Yumi I thing she would adore a charm bracelet, especially if it had charms that meant something to both of you. In case you hadn't figured it out she's a sucker for the emotional stuff."

"That's what I thought as well," Touko giggled. "In that way we are a lot alike. I mean, a girl likes nice dinners and movies with her boyfriend, but we are probably even happier with a quiet evening at home snuggling with him in front of a fire. At least as long as there isn't a TV on showing _sports_. It's the mood that is important. Not the location."

"Ah, duly noted. I'll try to keep that in mind," he chuckled, "and I'll remind you that you said that sometime you want to go out and I'm out of money."

"Oh, getting sure of yourself are you," Touko smacked him on the shoulder. "Remember as well then that the very last thing you want to do is take us for granted. We need to be constantly told how important we are to you and how you can't live without us."

"Is that what they call 'high maintenance'?"

"Oh no, that's just general maintenance. You don't want to _know_ what high maintenance is," Touko laughed.

Yuuki just sighed. He was learning, but he thought he had a very nice teacher. He squeezed her hand gently and she blushed. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

"Oh, in here," Touko squeaked and pulled him into a tiny jewelry shop. There was a small counter that held a myriad of different pieces of jewelry, from rings to watches. The dark walls were festooned with various items as well, but it was to a small display case in the rear that Touko dragged him.

Inside the case were a few simple, silver charm bracelets surrounded by what looked like dozens of little charms. Other charms were held in what looked a little like a plastic storage cabinet for screws, nuts and bolts. There must have been almost a hundred tiny compartments, each one holding a different charm with a sample taped to the front of each little drawer. Yuuki stepped back as Touko first examined the bracelets and then started looking at all of the available charms.

The proprietor of the little shop came over and offered his assistance, but Touko waved him away with a polite "Thank you very much, but I know what I am looking for." It didn't take anywhere near as long as he thought it might. Within ten minutes she called the proprietor back over and told him what she wanted and he assembled the list of items quickly.

The charm bracelet itself was a woven, oval link bracelet in sterling silver with a lobster clasp. To this she added five charms: a valentine's heart, a tiny train, a small cross, a porcelain red rose, and a charm that showed a hospital. Yuuki wasn't sure what the train and hospital signified, but the other charms were obvious.

Looking at the charms she held in her hand, Touko asked Yuuki a question that he couldn't quite hear, her voice being too soft. When he asked her to repeat the question, she asked him, "Do you know what your plans are after high school yet?"

Yuuki wasn't sure why she was asking this now, but it seemed to be important to her. "I'm going to study business in college and then go for my masters in public healthcare. My dad wanted me to take over the family business but I want to feel like I'm contributing more to society. Yumi will probably take over my dad's company instead. She's always been more interested in his work than I have" He had been looking at some other charms as he said all this, but when he looked up at Touko he could see that she was upset. "Did I say something wrong?"

Touko struggled with herself. She _wouldn't_ jump to conclusions. That's what made all of last year so horrible. And she knew her onee-sama better now. She knew Yumi-sama would never break a confidence. She didn't think Yumi would even tell her family, but she had to make sure.

"Yuuki-san, has Yumi-sama ever told you that my grandfather runs a small, rural hospital in the foothills of the mountains a couple of hours from here by train?" she asked.

"They do?" he exclaimed. "Yumi never said a word! I'd love to see it someday and talk to him if he was willing to meet with me. That Yumi, sometimes I wonder what goes through her head. She's known for two _year's_ now what I wanted to do after college. I'm surprised she never said anything to you about it."

Touko's renewed belief in her onee-sama came out as a series of giggles. "Actually, I'm not surprised at all that she never told me anything about your plans. It's just like her to let us find out on our own. She wouldn't have wanted her knowledge to sway us either way in our thoughts or feelings. It just makes me love her all the more," she said before wiping away the stray tears that had slipped from her eyes.

She turned and headed towards the counter to pay for her items leaving a seriously confused Yuuki in her wake.

Did he really think he could get used to this? Watching as Touko paid for her purchases and had the proprietor add the charms to the bracelet and then gift wrap it for her he decided that, despite the occasional frustrating mysteries, he really could. He caught up with Touko and took her by the hand once again, entwining her fingers with his own. Touko glanced at their joined hands before looking up at him with a smile and a softness in her eyes that had not been there previously. He suddenly felt a warm glow in his heart as he looked into her shining eyes. He really liked the look she gave him. He liked the way she looked _at_ him. He wanted to see more of it.

-oo-

For Hiromi, it was a Saturday dinner with Tsutako's parents . . . finally.

His very first thought as he and Tsutako had begun talking about the impending dinner was whether he should arrive at their door dressed as a girl or as a boy. Tsutako had laughed at him and told him that either was acceptable, but she thought that her parents would actually appreciate seeing him in his female persona.

"After all, how often does someone get to meet and spend time talking with a guy in drag?" she had pointed out with a giggle. Her laughter was infectious as usual.

What to wear was the next stumbling block but he decided that if he had been going as a male he would have worn a suit and tie, therefore he went with a smart, Spring weight business suit with dark blue slacks and a matching jacket paired wtih a pale aquamarine button-down blouse with a scarf collar that he tied in a bow. He finished off the look with a necklace and matching earrings of rough-cut fire opals. When he modeled the outfit for his mother and grandmother both women had been suitably effusive with their praise.

He turned down his mother's offer to drive him to Tsutako's home since the schedule on the internet indicated that the total travel time was only a half hour and the bus stop was near her house just outside Musashino. Tsutako met him at the door with a pleasant kiss on his cheek and compliment's on his attire.

"Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to the famous Hiromi Takeda, 'Ace Cross-Dresser' of Lillian Girl's Academy," Tsutako declared as soon as they had entered the living room where her parents had been sitting. Her startling introduction, along with the look of absolute shock on Hiromi's face, was enough to get the evening started off with a round of roaring laughter from both of her parents. It was enough to not only break the ice, but send it to hell for use in making snowballs. Everyone had been nervous before his arrival, but the laughter allowed everyone to relieve their tensions. If it had been practical to kiss Tsutako right then and there he would have. Instead he gave her a smarmy grin which she returned with a slight bow. The evening progressed smoothly from then on.

"Hiromi-kun, I love your outfit. Can you tell me where you bought it?" her mother asked after dinner had been served.

"Ah, it's one of the new Spring collections at my family's stores. I liked the color combinations and it is extremely comfortable," he replied while running a hand along the jacket fabric of his left arm. "And it was surprisingly inexpensive. When I first saw it I thought it would have been over ¥12,500 but it was actually less than ¥9,000."

"You purchased it yourself, with your own money? I would have thought it would be simpler to just have it delivered," Tsutako's father said.

"Well, since the store is only one of six, and a portion of the manager's salary is based on his monthly revenue, it only makes sense to purchase it. That way the manager does not lose out nor does anyone have to make adjustments to the books for the store itself," he explained. It must have been the right answer because her father smiled.

"Speaking for the store manager, I am sure he appreciates your philosophy. I wish I had a few more mid- and senior-level managers like you. Too often they don't think of the consequences their actions have on the rest of the people that work for us," he said, "they are too concerned with what's in it for them rather than what is best for the employees and the company."

"I understand, sir," Hiromi acknowledged with a slight nod. "My family still runs its company very much like a family business, placing the needs of the customers and its employees ahead of corporate profits. We have always believed that if we take care of our two most important sources of revenue, the customers and the employees, then the profits will take care of themselves. Four generations of Takeda's have proven that the philosophy works."

"I like the way you think, boy. Is there any chance . . ."

"Enough, father," Tsutako interrupted him laughing. "Hiromi has his own company to run. You don't need to be making him any job offers. Especially since Lillian still prohibits students from taking outside jobs."

While she may have been laughing at him, her father didn't miss the sincere look of love and gratitude in her eyes. He smiled and gave her a brief nod acknowledging that 'yes', he liked the boy, a lot. He had his approval.

"Enough about business entirely," Tsutako's mother giggled. "What I want to know, Hiromi-kun, is what has given you the most trouble pretending to be a girl at Lillian?"

"Ah, um . . . well . . . would you believe . . . um, forgetting to put the toilet seat down," he stammered while a fierce blush attacked his cheeks.

People could probably hear the laughter from four blocks away.

"Thank you for allowing me to visit your lovely home," Hiromi told them a little over two hours later. It had actually been a wonderful evening with lots of talk and much laughter. "Tsutako is lucky to have such wonderful parents. I see now where she gets her love for life."

"Please visit us again anytime Hiromi-san," her mother said with sincerity, her statement echoed by a nod from Tsutako's father, "I'm dying to talk fashion a bit more, as well as hear more about your time at Lillian. Your plans for the future sound wonderful as well and I hope that we will figure in those plans."

"I would also like your family," and he gave a significant look to Tsutako as she smiled shyly, "to play a major role in my future."

Tsutako's father shook his hand with a firm grip while her mother gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After taking his leave Tsutako walked him down to the bus stop, her fingers gripped firmly within his own.

"I hope you had a good time Hiromi," she said with a grin, "I know my parents were both very taken with you. You shouldn't have any doubts regarding their feelings now."

"It was wonderful, and you are right. I am very relieved that we could get along so well, although I must say I feel a bit schizophrenic right now."

"Eh, why so?"

"Well," he said giving her a grin and squeezing her hand, "your father was treating me as if I was a guy while your mother treated me much more like a girl. My head is still spinning a bit from the hormonal gymnastics."

Tsutako's bright laugh filled the night. "Well, if that's the worst of the evening, I think we can say that it was an unmitigated success."

"I agree," he chucked, "and I really do like your parents. And I meant what I said before we left, he said, turning towards her. "I would very much like your family, and you in particular, to play a large role in my future," he added. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a warm, soft kiss on her palm.

"I think I would like that very much as well, Hiromi," she said quietly with a shy smile.

The tender kiss they shared just before the bus arrived was a memorable one.

-oo-

"It's beautiful, isn't it Noriko," Shimako asked her petite soeur and lover in a whisper.

"It is Shimako. Very beautiful," Noriko replied looking not at the statue in front of them but at Shimako herself.

They had heard about the recent donation of a kodama statue to a Buddhist shrine in Tama that had come from a private collection. Although kodama are not a part of Buddhism, this temple had several statues of spirits from Japanese folklore. Shimako had particularly been interested in seeing it. Since it had been only a short bus ride they had made the Sunday trip despite a brief cold snap. A stiff breeze tossed Shimako's dark blonde hair this way and that and she was having trouble keeping it out of her eyes. Noriko stepped behind her and grasped her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. Since she had nothing to keep it in that manner she simply stood there and held Shimako's hair, marveling at its softness and full texture. She could spend hours running her fingers through those wavy, dark blonde locks.

Shimako briefly turned her head to look at Noriko and gave her a smile that sent a cascade of warmth through the black haired girl.

"Have you had a chance to see the cherry trees here before, Shimako?" Noriko asked.

"Not for years. Why don't we walk over and take a look?"

The two wandered down the stone pathways until they came upon a small grove of cherry trees. The trees surrounded a small clearing that was currently filled with people sitting on blankets and enjoying the sight of the falling the pink petals. The cherry trees surrounded the clearing like a circle of guardians. The two girls walked slowly around the circle as Shimako laid a hand against trunk after trunk in their passing, spending a few moments with each, like she was communing with the spirits within.

"Do they seem happy?" Noriko asked with a grin when they had finished the circuit.

Shimako laughed and her face shown with delight at the audacity of her lover. Noriko just continued to grin and soaked up the bell-like sound of Shimako's laughter. Most of the people in the clearing turned to glance at them; each and every one of them with smiles on their faces at the beautiful sound.

"If I were to guess, then I would say 'yes', they are happy, Noriko. How could they not be in this beautiful place with such devoted monks to care for them and the joyful visitors that come to see them," she chuckled.

Noriko just continued to grin, enjoying the mood and the happiness of her friend, soeur, and love. They could have been standing in a wasteland, but if Shimako were by her side she would be content.

"Then shall we go look at the other statues while we are here?" Noriko asked after a moment. "This is the first time I've been to this particular temple and I would like to see what it has to offer."

Shimako took her hand, clasping her fingers within her own, and smiled.

"Then how about I show you around? I'm sure my friends here won't mind," she giggled as she patted the bole of the cherry tree they stood next to.

Noriko was sure that if the tree had a face it too would have been wearing a smile.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment.

Take care,


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Because you have been so nice to me, please accept this early posting as a little present for everyone. Thank you all for your comments and emails.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for MSGM. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

"So, who wants to go first?" Shimako asked the group sitting around the table in the Rose Mansion. It was Monday afternoon and the meeting of the Yamayurikai was just getting started. Shimako looked at her fellow Roses and their boutons seeking their thoughts as to the proposed Lillian/Hanadera Christmas Ball. She looked first towards Yoshino-san.

"Ah, well," Yoshino stammered a bit before she took herself firmly in hand. She was no longer an 'en bouton' but Rosa Foetida and she had to begin acting like it. Sitting up a little straighter she crossed her hands in front of her on the table and took a deep breath. "I have been thinking about the proposal since Yumi-san originally raised it. I apologize for my original outburst. As Rosa Gigantea properly pointed out we are no longer simply our own people but representatives of the entire student body. As such my original reaction was . . . unseemly. I believe that we should take the proposal to the administration and provide our own support for it. I think that the students of Lillian would enjoy the opportunity to attend the event. Not all students have had the opportunity to attend such an affair . . . and I think it would not only be fun but educational; providing everyone a chance to learn how to properly behave at a ball."

It was probably the longest speech she had ever made that had not been given at the top of her lungs, including her election speech from the previous January. She felt utterly exhausted from the experience and her shoulders slumped with fatigue. Within moments, however, she felt firm, strong hands massaging her shoulders. She leaned into the pressure of those fine fingers and palms with a deep sigh of contentment until she heard a soft whisper in her ear, "You did very well, onee-sama."

"Nana-chan, thank you; both for your kind words as well as your hands. That feels wonderful."

"Yes, thank you Nana-chan. Maybe we can use a massage as positive reinforcement to dissuade her from any further 'unseemly' outbursts in the future," Yumi said with her face reflecting a firm and seriousness demeanor. It was a full ten seconds of total shock around the table before she couldn't help a giggle escaping.

"Much better onee-sama," Touko-chan exclaimed clapping her hands, "that sounded almost exactly like Sachiko-oneesama. You are learning faster than I had anticipated."

"Thank you Touko-chan. I have been practicing in front of the mirror as you suggested. I can even fool Yuuki every now and then," Yumi told her petite soeur through her giggles.

"As interesting as that may be, Rosa Chinensis," Shimako said with an icy smile for the brown eyed girl, "we need to complete our meeting and such comments do not move matters forward. Since you have a significant interest in the outcome Touko-chan, instead of encouraging her, why don't you grace us with _your_ thoughts on the matter?"

Every eye in the room turned towards the Angel of Lillian and not a few mouths briefly dropped open.

"What? If Yumi-san can do it why can't I?" the beautiful girl asked with a soft pout. The sound of five people sighing in unison reminded her of the breeze rushing through the gingkoes.

"Onee-sama," Noriko spoke softly, "you are already much better at it than Yumi-sama. You don't need the practice."

"Oh," she gasped quietly and brought her hand to her mouth, but her eyes sparkled with mischief. Noriko simply sighed again but she flashed a secret smile just for Shimako.

Touko took a deep breath to gather herself back together, "As . . . disturbing . . . as it may be to hear Sachiko-oneesama's words coming from the mouth of the Rosa Gigantea, she is correct. As for my thoughts on the matter of the ball, I am for moving forward with the proposal."

"You just want a chance to dance with Yuuki-san," Yoshino snickered.

"I don't need a ball to dance with Yuuki-san," Touko retorted sharply, "I just think that the students would enjoy it. T-that's all!" Despite her words she couldn't keep the slight flush of embarrassment from her cheeks.

"Quit teasing my petite soeur," Yumi chided the Rosa Foetida with a chuckle. Yoshino simply continued to grin.

"What do you think Nana-chan," Shimako asked the youngest of the group.

"Oh, I still want to go," the dark haired girl responded, "I haven't changed my mind."

"Then that just leaves Noriko," Shimako said while turning to her petite soeur.

"I have no problem with it, onee-sama, but I would like to hear your own decision," Noriko said. "You have asked everyone else, but have not provided your own thoughts."

"Well, I actually took a random poll of around thirty different students," she started to explain. "Please, I did not let any of them know that we were considering anything like this. I just told them that I had never personally been to a ball and asked them if they had and, if so, what they thought of the experience. I was quite surprised to find that only about a third of the students I questioned had actually been to a ball. I would have thought a larger number would have attended such an event. Nevertheless, of those that had attended a ball about two-thirds said that they had enjoyed it. Of those that had not attended one, again about two-thirds said that they would like to do so. I can therefore estimate that, if we do go forward with the ball, we can anticipate that between two-thirds and three-quarters of the Lillian students will attend. This assumes that some of those that said they did not enjoy the experience decide to attend anyway or, unfortunately, are forced to do so by their parents."

"I would _like_ to say that it is hard to believe that there are parents like that still in the world today," Touko commented with a sigh, "but then I think about how the Ogasawara's were before Yumi-sama entered their lives . . .".

"Yes, well, whether students are forced to attend or not; that does not mean that we cannot make it an enjoyable evening for them," Shimako smiled at the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton.

"That's true," Nana agreed with the Rosa Gigantea, "I am sure that we won't be able to keep all politics out of the ballroom, but it would be nice if we can do what we can to limit it."

Everyone around the table turned quiet as they tried to envision a way to make sure that the party was fun and not a trial for those attending.

"Making sure that none of the chaperones are parents is probably the best way," Touko-chan said into the ensuing silence. "Without any parents breathing down their necks the students are much more likely to enjoy themselves and let their masks slip; at least for the evening?"

"That's a thought," Yumi piped up. "I know that I said I would not get involved in the decision to move forward with the ball, but it already sounds like you are all in favor of it," she said glancing around the table to see all heads nodding. "Then what if we suggested that the ball be a fancy dress ball? That way everyone could wear some sort of mask and the students would be able to at least claim that they did not know exactly who they danced with."

Nods again surrounded the table.

"Even if it doesn't limit the politics, a fancy dress ball sounds fun," Yoshino grinned.

"Then I guess we have our consensus?" Yumi asked with a smile.

"I would say that we do," Shimako replied with a smile of her own.

"Hiromi-san, did you get a chance to speak to the Director?" Yumi asked the strawberry blonde.

"Yes and it was as I thought. She will leave the decision up to us and the administration, but privately she asked me if she could attend as well," Hiromi chucked. "It seems that she hasn't been to a ball in a long time and, believe it or not, she has someone she wants to invite."

Yumi grinned. "Kasuga Seiko-san." It was a statement; not a question. Hiromi just smiled and nodded. Yoshino smiled as well while Shimako and the others looked confused. Since they had promised not to say anything they had kept the secret of who the real author of _Forest of Thorns_ was even from the other members of the Yamayurikai. Yumi had correctly surmised that Hiromi-san was already aware of his godmother's love for the woman if not all of the details of their history together.

"Then, if you do not mind, I will call Yuuki and let him know our decision and we can decide our next steps," Yumi said as she once again took up the reins of the council that Sachiko had entrusted to her. With everyone's agreement she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit a button. "Yuuki, we can move forward to talk to the administrations." They all could hear the yells of delight coming through the phone even though it was not set for speaker. Yumi pulled the phone away from her ear while the tumult continued. When it seemed to settle down she put the phone back to her ear. "Yuuki, let's schedule a joint meeting to discuss how we want to approach both schools. What's a good day for you? Oh, alright. Let's talk about it later. See you at home." She hung up the phone. "I think they're happy," she grinned.

"Ya think?" Yoshino smirked.

-oo-

As Rosa Foetida en Bouton, Nana Arima was expected to assist with the preparation for the Maria Ceremony as well as the presentation of the medals. Having received her rosary from Yoshino-sama on the same day that the previous Rosa Foetida, Rei Hasekura, had graduated, receipt of the Maria-sama Miracle Medal was of significantly less concern to her. She was still somewhat unbelieving that she was the petite soeur of her onee-sama. Despite the accidental nature of their meeting, she had already been aware that Yoshino had been the petite soeur of Rei-sama, Taisho of the high school kendo team. She had known almost nothing about the girl with long, braided brown hair before Yoshino-sama had literally knocked her over. Within the next few moments, however, she had learned that Hasekura-sama's petite soeur was adventurous, unafraid of pulling a complete stranger into an "act" for Eriko-sama, and a new member of the Lillian Kendo Club. She had found the girl . . . interesting. She had also been surprisingly attracted to the hyperactive bouton. Not in a romantic sense, but there had been . . . something. When she had picked up Yoshino's rosary from where it had fallen after they collided, she had realized that she wanted nothing more than to possess that rosary. Certainly it was beautiful, but it was the person attached to the rosary that she truly found exciting.

She was willing to admit to herself that she had probably pursued Yoshino-sama, albeit less obviously, just as sincerely as Yoshino had pursued her. She had thoroughly enjoyed their date as they had limped along in their search for Rei-sama at her omiai. Watching Yoshino as they had run around the hotel had been fun. They had mostly talked about Rei-sama and Nana's sisters, but she had been able to see how devoted Yoshino was to her cousin. Finding out that the "man" that Rei-sama had a marriage meeting with was actually a boy only ten years old had simply been icing on the cake. The Yamayurikai Christmas party where she had formally met Rei-sama had also been fun. She had enjoyed herself thoroughly and had really liked the girls of the Yamayurikai.

The day that Yoshino-sama had offered her the rosary was almost a comedy of misunderstandings, at least on Yoshino's part since her onee-sama could be a little dense sometimes, but the end result had been more than satisfying for Nana.

She lifted the rosary of dark green stones from her chest and held it gently in her hands as she gazed at it once more as she waited with the others in the Sacristy of the Lillian Chapel. It was certainly beautiful, but once again she smiled more at the fact that this simple piece of jewelry, a symbol of religious devotion, tied her to a girl that had somehow become very important to her.

"Are you alright Nana-chan?" Yoshino asked her quietly.

"I'm fine, onee-sama. I'm very fine."

Yoshino gave her a slightly confused look but let it be. Yoshino-sama still had some difficulties understanding her. They had only known each other a few months after all. The one thing that Nana did understand was how much Yoshino loved her – and that was enough.

-oo-

"May Maria-sama bless you and keep you," Yumi intoned softly with a smile as she placed the Maria medal over the head of a cute first-year student with long brown hair and deep amber eyes. The girl blushed and dipped her head to accept the medal. She then made a short bow before she turned to her right and moved back to her seat. Yumi was acting somewhat on autopilot as she remembered her own Maria Ceremony two years ago. It was the first time she had ever seen Sachiko as the girl with the long, raven black hair and sapphire eyes had been playing Gounod's _Ave Maria_ on the chapel's old electronic organ. Yumi thought she had started falling in love with her onee-sama that very day.

"May Maria-sama bless you and keep you."

Yumi had returned to the chapel later that same day and had sat just where Sachiko had sat. She had turned on the organ and played the same _Ave Maria_ as softly as she could. Even still, the acoustics of the small chapel had caused the song to resound in the small space. Then an angelic voice had joined in on the sacred piece. She glanced to her right to find that Shimako was also glancing in her direction with a smile on her face. Could she also be remembering that same day? Yumi returned the smile as she turned to the next student in line.

"May Maria-sama bless you and keep you."

Yumi turned around to find Touko-chan holding out the next medal for her to present. She smiled her gratefulness to her petite soeur. She had performed the same duty for Sachiko last year as Sachiko had presented the medals to the then first-years. She had been so nervous that she would mess up and drop the medals everywhere or embarrass her onee-sama in some other way. A smile from Sachiko was all it had taken to wipe those worries from her mind. Touko was stronger than Yumi had been last year and was much more used to performing in public. Still Yumi was thankful for the strength that she could borrow from her petite soeur.

"May Maria-sama bless you and keep you."

Noriko was performing the same duty for Shimako just as Nana was handing the medals to Yoshino. The situation with the White Rose sisters was something that Yumi did not want to think about but, with her newfound responsibilities, unfortunately had to consider. Shimako had only reluctantly agreed to run for the position of Rosa Gigantea the year Sei-sama had graduated. Noriko-chan had agreed to run for the position for her senior year, but . . . what about the following year? Yumi knew that the two White Rose sisters were "sisters" only as a convenience; neither really thought of the other as a petite or grande soeur. Yumi had no idea what Noriko's thoughts were regarding finding her own petite soeur to follow in her footsteps as Rosa Gigantea. Certainly there was no rush, but it would be a relief to not have one more thing to worry about this year. Now she knew exactly how Sachiko had felt when she had asked Yumi to start the search for her own petite-soeur. She glanced once again at Touko-chan as she was handed another medal. It had been a long, difficult and painful time, but she would go through it all again if it meant that she could have this wonderous girl at her side. Touko gave her a slightly confused look, but Yumi just smiled at her; a smile that Touko-chan was more than happy to return before Yumi turned back to the next girl in line.

"May Maria-sama bless you and keep you."

-oo—

When Noriko couldn't find her onee-sama in her classroom at the lunch break the next week she knew exactly where the most beautiful girl at Lillian would be found. It was spring and the cherry trees were in bloom, so of course she would be sitting on the stoop behind the education building with her bento. Rounding the corner of the back of the building Noriko was suddenly transported back one year ago by the sight that met her eyes.

Shimako stood in front of the single cherry tree standing among the grove of gingkoes. Her arms were raised as if in prayer, her eyes lightly closed as the pink sun filtered through the cherry blossoms. Noriko once again stood in awe of the girl that looked so much like an angel and, for whatever reason, had chosen her to be her friend, her soeur, and her lover. Shimako's wavy, dark blonde hair floated in a soft breeze that wafted a few cherry petals to be caught in those lovely tresses. Smiling at the vision of her memory Noriko walked slowly to her grande soeur and started to gently remove those bright pink petals from her hair. Shimako never moved or opened her eyes although a smile appeared on her lips acknowledging Noriko's welcome presence.

"You just cannot seem to keep the petals out of your hair Shimako," Noriko laughingly chided her lover as she gently removed another petal.

"If I did then I would miss out on the opportunity for you to remove them, Noriko," she replied with a giggle before her face took on a serious look. "It's dying, Noriko."

"Huh? What's dying?" Noriko asked, confused. Shimako finally opened her eyes to look at her petite soeur.

"The sakura tree," Shimako explained. "The roots from the gingkoes are finally encroaching upon those of the cherry and are stealing its water. If this keeps up the tree will die within the year."

"You met Sei-sama here didn't you?" Noriko asked softly. Shimako nodded her head.

"I met onee-sama here in this spot two years ago. It was also underneath this tree that onee-sama and I became soeurs. Almost exactly one year ago I met you here as well. I also have many other wonderful memories surrounding this tree. For those reasons, among others, I would hate to see this tree suffer and die, but I do not know what we can do."

It never occurred to Noriko how Shimako would know about the plight of the tree. Shimako said the cherry was dying and that was enough for her.

"Can we have some of the gingkoes taken down so that their roots are no longer a problem? Or could we simply remove some of the gingkoes roots?" Noriko asked, pinching the bridge of her nose chin in thought.

"'_We_' cannot do anything without the permission of the school," Shimako sighed and turned her eyes towards the ground, "and I am afraid that their response may be to take the down the sakura tree rather than the gingkoes. That would obviously defeat the purpose. I would appreciate it if you could try to think of something we could do Noriko-chan."

"Onee-sama, why don't we ask the rest of the Yamayurikai at this afternoon's meeting? Surely between the six or seven of us we can come up with something."

Shimako's eyes brightened at the suggestion and a smile returned to her lips, "Yes, that is a wonderful idea Noriko. Thank you."

Noriko just shook her head. Shimako still too often took heavy burdens upon her own shoulders without asking help from others.

"If you don't mind waiting a day or two," Nana-chan said thoughtfully later that afternoon as she briefly stopped pouring Yoshino another cup of tea and looked up towards the ceiling as if in deep thought, "I may know someone that can help. I have a friend I made in middle school that I can talk to that might have some . . . ideas." All eyes turned to the dark haired girl.

"Uh-oh," Yoshino said tentatively, "I know that look."

"Whatever do you mean onee-sama," Nana quipped, giving Yoshino a slight grin.

"You think that this might be 'interesting' don't you."

"Well, not so much the problem itself. That's not too interesting . . . but the _solution_," she said and this time she openly smirked, "now that could be _very_ interesting."

"If you would speak to your friend I would be forever grateful," Shimako said excitedly.

"Sure, just let me talk to her in class tomorrow. If she thinks she can help I'll bring her to a meeting."

Yoshino looked deeply into the eyes of her usually stoic petite soeur and saw a spark of fire. Nana-chan got bored very quickly because she could do most everything with perfection. In that way she was very much like Eriko-sama. Unlike her grande onee-sama, however, Nana-chan lived for the opportunity to make things _interesting_. In that way she was much too much like Sei-sama and, frankly, the combination scared her a bit.

"Yes," Nana muttered to herself with a grin as she walked back to start brewing more tea, "very interesting."

A cold shiver crept down Yoshino's back at the sound of those innocent seeming words.

* * *

A/N: Yes, things might tend to get a little "interesting" for the White Rose sisters from this point on. Sorry, but I couldn't help but have a little fun with them.

Please feel free to review or comment.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A real first date (finally!) . . . and the weirdness begins ^_^

Thanks again to everyone for their comments and reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of MSGM. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

Nana-chan brought a guest to the next meeting of the Yamayurikai. She was a petite girl, probably only 154cm, with straight, shoulder length light brown hair, held back by a dark brown hair band, and matching eyes. As small as she was she had a nicely formed body, what could be seen of it underneath the dark green Lillian uniform. For a first-year she had an aura of confidence that belied her years. Her eyes glanced briefly at each of the girls sitting around the table before she smiled in a very satisfied manner. Yumi somehow felt that she had passed one of the hardest exams she would ever take in her life. When the girl glanced at Hiromi-san she gave a quick start and looked at Nana-chan. Nana smiled and nodded and the girl simply shrugged.

After first introducing the members of the Yamayurikai to the young lady, Nana turned to the table of Roses, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine, Yukiko Kada-san. She was the class representative in my third-year middle school class."

Both Noriko's and Shimako's eyes grew wide as the girl's name was provided though neither said a word.

"Good day everyone," Yukiko said in a voice like a gentle melody with a slight nod to the girls sitting around the meeting table. "As Nana-san said I am Yukiko Kada, first-year pine group number 29. Nana-san has explained to me that you believe the sakura tree behind the education building is slowly dying due to a lack of water getting to its roots; the water being taken by the gingkoes. She also mentioned that it was your desire to save the sakura if at all possible. Have I judged the situation properly?"

"You have," Yumi answered for the group with her naturally buoyant smile. "Nana-chan said that she might have a friend that could possibly help us. I assume that would be you?"

"You assume correctly Yumi-sama. I thought that Yukiko-san might be . . . 'uniquely' qualified to help," Nana giggled as she looked at her friend. Yukiko just rolled her eyes and sighed. She was obviously used to Nana-chan's sometimes mercurial personality.

"What Nana-chan is trying very hard _not_ to tell you," Yukiko said with a smile for her friend, "is that in addition to being a first-year student here at Lillian, I also happen to be the head Miko at the Igusa Hachimangu Shinto Shrine just outside of Musashino."

"That's why!" Noriko exclaimed, "I was wondering about your name. You are a member of the Kada clan aren't you?"

"I am Noriko-sama," the girl replied with a short bow.

In response to the confused looks around the table Shimako tried to explain. "The Kada clan has provided generations of priests to the Fushimi Inari Taisha. The Taisha is the primary Shinto shrine to Inari in all of Japan and is located at the base of Inari Mountain in Kyoto."

"In addition to being one of the principle kami of Shinto, Inari is also one of the primary bodhisattva in Buddhism," Noriko added. "The Kada clan has been associated with Inari and his messengers, the kitsune, since around 1500 AD."

Yoshino started to sputter and Nana giggled at her onee-sama's discomfort. "I-if it is not impertinent to ask, w-what exactly is a Miko of Hachiman, a warrior god, doing attending a Catholic girl's school?" Yoshino was finally able to ask.

"Why, for the education of course," Yukiko answered with a grin.

"Excuse my ignorance," Hiromi spoke up with a slight smile for the brown haired girl, "but how is a Miko expected to help save a lone sakura tree?"

"Ah, that's where it gets interesting," Nana piped up with a smirk. Yoshino put her hands over her face and shook her head.

"While Yukiko-sama is only claiming to be a Miko, albeit 'head' Miko," Nana-chan went on with an evil grin, "she means that term not as it is currently used today, as a 'shrine maiden', but in its _original_ meaning. Yukiko-sama is one of the strongest spirit mediums and shamans in Tokyo."

"Please Nana-san, I have asked you not to call me 'sama'. It is embarrassing," Yukiko stammered with a slight blush, "it's not like I'm trying to hide it or keep it a secret," she told the others, "I just don't see any need to advertise."

"We can sympathize with that," Yumi said with a small grin, "we are pretty good at keeping secrets ourselves," she said with a distinct glance at Hiromi who just rolled his eyes. Yukiko looked first at Yumi and then at Hiromi before she gave him a nod and a shy smile.

"I thought," Nana went on as she ignored the byplay going on around her, "that it might be fun to ask Yukiko-san to see if a spirit resides within either the sakura or the gingkoes and, if so . . . well, I had not thought much beyond that yet," she finished with a shy grin.

Shimako let out a small gasp, "You can do that?" There was silence around the table as everyone digested all that had been said.

"I do not see why we cannot try it." Yumi finally interjected. Every eye suddenly turned towards the end of the table where the Rosa Chinensis sat with a smile on her face. "I mean, really, what harm could it do? I am sure that Maria-sama would give us her blessings."

It was decided that the group would meet by the sakura tree late on a Sunday morning in order to try to have as few witnesses as possible since the school would be officially "closed" for the day. Since some had plans already for the weekend they agreed to meet on the following Sunday.

-oo-

The plans that Touko had for the following weekend revolved around her onee-sama's brother, Yuuki. At the end of their shopping "date" Yuuki had asked her to go out with him the following weekend. That date unfortunately was postponed due to the requirement for a joint meeting between the Hanadera and Lillian student councils to discuss the Christmas Ball. Both she and Yuuki had been upset but understanding regarding the need to postpone the date. The meeting had run long as people tried to bring up every possible detail or concern regarding the affair. Almost nothing was actually resolved except that both councils agreed on a united strategy in raising the proposal to their respective school administrations.

It had been relatively painless when they took the idea to the Lillian school administrators. With their backing, along with the approval of the Director, receiving the administration's approval was almost a fait accompli. While the administration of Hanadera showed a little more reluctance, the support from the Lillian faction had turned the tides and final approval had been obtained. A schedule of monthly meetings between the councils had been set up and Hanadera had promised to keep them informed of any updated information.

As a result of the delay in their date, Touko was probably even more excited when she exited the M station to find Yuuki already there carrying a large backpack. She had decided to wear a pair of straight legged blue jeans and a pink sweater rather than a skirt. Based on Yuuki's attire of jeans and a pale blue sweater she was glad she had not overdressed.

"I hope I did not keep you waiting," she said as she walked up to him even though she was fifteen minutes early.

"Not at all, I just got here myself," he replied in the time honored tradition. Touko thought he had probably been there for over an hour given that she had seen him arrive a half hour early for their shopping trip and she couldn't keep from smiling. "Shall we go," he asked as he took her by the hand and they started walking towards the park across the street.

Touko reveled in the feel of his strong hand encompassing her own. His fingers and palms were somewhat callused so she knew he wasn't afraid of hard work. Even still his hand held a warmth and gentleness that distracted her. Before she knew it he was pulling her off the path and up a slight rise toward an especially beautiful cherry tree.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought today we could just have a picnic and enjoy watching the cherry blossoms," he said with a slightly sheepish smile. She could tell he was worried that she might think him a penny pincher for not taking her to a movie and meal.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, and I applaud you for remembering our conversation from the shopping trip," she replied with a giggle as he opened his pack and pulled out a large blanket and began unfolding it. "As I said then, it's not always the fancy dinners or movies that make us the happiest." She helped him lay the blanket out on the ground. He then turned back to the pack and began unpacking various plastic tubs of food. He asked her to sit while he unpacked the picnic lunch.

Once everything was unpacked he opened a thermos and poured her a cup of tea. She smelled it before taking a sip: Jasmine. It was delicious and she told him so. He blushed as he continued to open the food for her inspection. There was a small assortment of sushi, noodles in a cold soup, onigiri, cute octo-wieners, a fresh garden salad, rice, cut fresh fruit as well as umeboshi, and pickled daikon. It looked like a feast.

"Yuuki, you didn't have to go to all this trouble. If I eat all of this I'll get so fat you won't want to look at me," she laughed.

"Actually, it wasn't that much trouble. I bought the sushi, umeboshi and pickled daikon, but the rest was simple to make," he said with a slight flush to his cheeks, "and I doubt that you would ever get fat off of my cooking," he laughed.

"Wait, you mean you made these?" Touko exclaimed.

"Uh, well, yeah," Yuuki stammered. "My mom has been teaching me how to cook a little so I won't starve when I head off to college. I won't promise on how it all tastes, but at least my mom is still alive after she tried it."

"Will wonders never cease; a man that knows how to cook," Touko giggled, "Next you'll be telling me about your recent adventures in flower arrangement."

"Hey! Give me a break!" Yuuki exclaimed with a laugh, "I'll have you know that my flower arranging has won awards!" He loved the way she laughed. Yumi had told him about all of the masks she had worn before they became soeurs, but he thought that this was the genuine Touko-san.

His obvious lie aside, Touko realized that she was having fun. She was truly enjoying herself and, for once, felt herself really relax. The food really was delicious and she made sure to compliment him on it. As they laid back and enjoyed the drifting cherry blossoms she found herself telling him everything that had occurred the previous year. She had no idea why she was opening up to this boy, unlike anyone else in her life except for maybe Yumi-sama, but she found herself wanting to hide nothing from him, as if his good opinion of her truly mattered. He quietly listened to her story, even the parts where she had treated Yumi so horribly, without comment or complaint. She could tell he was really listening as well, not just pretending. Every so often he would squeeze her hand as she reached a particularly painful part of the story, such as the death of her birth-parents, and she took comfort from that small gesture.

When she had finished relating the entire thing he turned up on his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look her in the eyes. "You didn't have to tell me all of that Touko-san," he said softly, "but I'm glad you did. I don't blame you or hold any grudges for what you put Yumi through. If she can forgive you and love you after all of that, then who am I to judge you? I can see how the misunderstandings started, and how you two patched things up again. You have some very special friends and your relationship with my sister is, I believe, stronger for everything the two of you went through.

"I-if you don't mind, I would like to continue seeing you. I really like you and, in a way, I can see exactly what Yumi sees in you. Despite your occasional . . . outbursts, you really do care about the people you love and that says a lot about your character and who you are. And, at least with me, you are not afraid to admit to your mistakes and that takes a lot of courage. You could have easily kept that entire story from me and it would not have changed how I felt about you. Having told me, however, I like you even more now and, if you will have me, I'd like to see where we can go from here."

And with that he very slowly and very gently bent over and brushed her lips with his own before he lay back down. She could have very easily pulled away or stopped him, but she didn't. Nor did she want to. His lips had been very soft and tender and they had promised something that almost no one else had ever promised her; acceptance of exactly who she was. She didn't know what it was about these Fukuzawa siblings, but their total acceptance of a person, warts and all and without any care whatsoever for social station, was such a breath of fresh air that it was almost unearthly. But she had known both of them now for many months and, as Sachiko had once told her, they were honest to a fault. They were like mirrors that showed you unflinchingly both the good and the ugly in yourself, but you found yourself wanting desperately to stay with them and to change yourself to get rid of those ugly parts; to be a better person when reflected in those eyes. Why?

"'Because I love her'," she whispered softly to herself, remembering the words Sachiko-oneesama had once told her when Touko had asked her older cousin that exact same question. She now knew exactly what Sachiko had been trying to tell her. And if Yuuki was anything like his sister, and it certainly seemed that way, she could easily see herself falling for him as well. _Falling? Be honest with yourself Touko, you have _fallen_ for him already_, she thought to herself with a smile as she touched the place he had briefly brushed with his lips.

She turned her head so that she could look at this wonderful boy. "I'd like that a lot Yuuki-san," she said. "If you will have me, with all of my flaws, I'd also like to see where we can go from here." She touched her fingers to her lips and then brushed them against his. Before she could move he captured her hand and gently placed soft, tantalizing kisses against each of her fingertips. She shivered at the contact but made no move to pull away. He turned his head towards her and smiled and she could only smile back. Yes, the Fukuzawa's were different; and she was very much afraid that she deeply loved both of them.

-oo-

The next morning found a veritable gaggle of Lillian students in casual clothes gathered around the back stoop of the education building. At least all but one were in casual clothes. Yukiko was dressed in her regular kimono and hakama as a Miko.

"You do realize," she said as the girls of the Yamayurikai gathered around her, "that this would normally cost you around fifty thousand yen." At the dropped jaws she laughed. "Just kidding. We do normally charge for exorcisms, but something like this I see as my duty. So, do you want the full blown show or the short version?"

"The short version is fine," Yumi chuckled, "no need for formalities if they're not required."

"Well then, let's get started," she said and moved over to the base of the sakura tree as everyone watched.

Yukiko laid a hand gently against the trunk of the tree, bowed her head and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a moment before she started mumbling under her breath. After about two minutes her eyes briefly opened wide, but she simply shut them again and continued in her mumbling monologue.

"What's all this," came a friendly voice from behind them. There were a bunch of gasps as the girls spun around to see who their unanticipated visitor was.

The interloper to their ceremony was a short, old woman with grey hair and a slightly pudgy body. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a yellow sweatshirt with a large smiley face on it. Her face seemed to reflect her sweatshirt with the big grin she wore.

"Aunt Kaori," Hiromi exclaimed among additional surprised shouts of "Director" and "Kaori-sensei".

The Academy Director, Hiromi's godmother, chuckled at the scene her appearance had created. Most of the members of the Yamayurikai were babbling, trying to explain why they were there while Hiromi just laughed at her outfit.

"What are you doing here Godmother," Hiromi asked into the general tumult.

"I was out for my morning jog when I saw you all hanging around the back of the education building and I thought I would check it out. Now, can you answer my question," she asked with a smile.

Yumi got everyone to settle down and started explaining the situation when they heard a loud "Whaaat!" from the direction of the tree. Yukiko had stopped her _apparent_ discussion with the _supposed_ tree spirit and was staring across at the group of girls standing near the building's stoop before the Miko shook her head, closed her eyes again, and went back to communing with the tree.

As the girls looked back at the brown haired shaman Yumi continued with her explanation. Kaori-sensei simply nodded and then grew concerned as she watched Yukiko at her work.

"It would make sense to think that the tree might contain a spirit," she said thoughtfully. "It has been here since before the school was founded. In fact, the entire grove was here before they started construction. I remember from my own school days hearing that the education building was originally supposed to be located where the grove is but a combined group of local Shinto and Buddhist priests begged that the grove be spared. In fact, Shimako-san, I believe your family's temple was among those represented." The Angel of Lillian just nodded.

Yukiko had supposedly finished her discussions with the sakura and moved over to the largest of the gingkoes and repeated the process. Again, after a couple of minutes her eyes briefly opened in surprise before she closed them and started mumbling again. This dialogue took another fifteen minutes as the group of girls and the Director quietly looked on.

With a sigh Yukiko nodded her head and stepped away from the gingko and made her way back to the gathering.

"Director, it's a good thing you're here. I have a request if I might impose upon you," Yukiko said with a deep bow. Kaori-sensei acknowledged her bow with one of her own.

"What is it you need Kada-sama," she asked.

Yukiko gave a long suffering sigh at the "sama" but decided to let it go this one time. If having the respect of the Academy Director for her position as a priestess got her what she wanted, so be it.

"Director, I would like to install a rope fence around the grove, only about two feet high so people won't trip over it, and I would like to add some minor seals to the rope if you would not mind," she said.

"So, the grove is . . . inhabited? Can the sakura be saved?" Kaori asked.

"It is and it can," the young Miko answered with a smile, "the minor seals will not really affect the spirits. I'll set them up so that they deflect anyone from thinking about cutting them down in the future. As for saving the sakura, um, yes, I think everyone had better sit down."

"Huh," Yumi asked but was quickly grabbed by Noriko and made to sit in the grass as Shimako and Yukiko did the same with the others. When everyone was finally situated Yukiko answered the unspoken question. "It's better to sit down than to fall down."

The girls then became aware of a deep groaning sound growing in the area as Yukiko nodded her head. The groaning grew in strength and the ground they sat on started to quiver and then to shudder softly. Ripples suddenly appeared in the earth around the sakura like miniature waves moving outward from the tree. The deep harmonic sound and the quivering earth went on for another two or three minutes before it simply stopped.

"Ah, yes, that should do nicely," Yukiko said as she stood up and went back first to the sakura and then to the large gingko. Again she laid a hand on the trunk of each tree and mumbled for a moment, nodding her head as a smile played on her lips. Everyone was thinking the same question when she returned to the group.

"It's quite simple," she said, "I determined that the grove was, in fact, inhabited by _kodama_, or tree spirits. With that it became a simple task of asking them to move their roots so that they no longer encroached on the roots of the sakura. The largest gingko usually speaks for the rest. They are very benevolent spirits and were more than willing to help. It seems that they really like the girls that come to visit them," she looked at Shimako and Noriko and grinned, "especially a couple of them." The two in question at least had the decency to blush.

"The movement you felt was the trees shifting their roots away from the sakura which should no longer be threatened with starvation," Yukiko finished her explanation and glanced around the group of girls that were now staring at her like she had grown a second head. She had to laugh at their expressions; a full hearted laugh that sounded like a song sung to the gods it was so bright.

"Then, that's it?" Yumi asked as Shimako and Noriko moved to the base of the sakura, looking up into its pink blossom covered branches.

"That's it . . . well, almost," she said with another glance towards the grove, "I have to ask Noriko-sama and Shimako-sama about something and make sure they are happy, but other than that . . . ," she shrugged.

Yukiko was roundly thanked by everyone and Nana gave her a big hug for providing the day's "very interesting entertainment". As she finished with Nana-chan, Yukiko returned to the sakura where Shimako and Noriko still stood. They spoke together quietly and then moved off further into the grove.

"A very interesting Sunday morning," Nana-chan giggled.

"I agree-whole heartedly," Kaori-sensei laughed, "and I am very much thinking that I will grant Yukiko-sama's wishes. It would be . . . 'interesting' to see the reactions from the administrators and teachers," she chucked with a glance at Nana-chan, "but I think the students will be thrilled."

When Yukiko, Noriko, and Shimako returned from their brief walk through the grove Yukiko was sporting a new piece of jewelry and Noriko had a huge grin on her face.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my new petite soeur, Yukiko Kada-san," Noriko said with a warm smile for the young Miko.

* * *

A/N: Uh, I did mention "weird", didn't I?

Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment.

Take care.


	7. Chapter 7

As always, your comments are most welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

"Start," called the head referee.

Nana immediately went on the attack with a strike to her opponent's left wrist. "_Kote!_" she yelled as her shinai struck home with a blistering crack as her lead foot simultaneously hit the floor. All three referees raised their white flags to indicate the acceptance of Nana's strike against her opponent and the match stopped. Nana stepped back into the starting position to await the next command to begin. She performed her sonkyo and bowed noticing that her opponent was already breathing heavily, either with fatigue from the previous matches or from frustration at being scored on so quickly. Nana wasn't sure which.

The Lillian contingent of supporters was screaming her name in enthusiastic response to the scored strike.

The match referee looked at each of the swordsmen to make sure that they were ready. Nana gave a brief nod to indicate her readiness while her opponent did the same.

"Start."

The two traded quick strikes against each other's shinais for a few seconds before Nana recognized her opponent's positioning. Her body was telegraphing her intent to go for a throat thrust. Although the strike is not specifically banned in high school competitions, most coaches would not allow their players to perform such a strike because of the high level of danger of injury to the opponent's throat. Nana's opponent didn't seem to care about the danger, so her earlier heavy breathing had probably been from frustration.

All of this flashed through Nana's mind in the split second before she slid a quarter-step to her right to avoid the straight-armed shinai that was streaking towards her throat protector. She quickly stepped forward, executed her _fumikomi-ashi_, and screamed out her strike as she brought her shinai across her body to the left and it crashed against her opponent's left side. "_Dō!_"

Her movement carried her beyond her opponent but she saw two raised flags in her peripheral vision and heard the head referee call the strike. If this were any other tournament, the match would be over. But this was the regional tournament and emotions were high. Nana heard the whistling of her opponent's shinai as it cut through the air behind her. She desperately threw her own shinai over her shoulder and held it straight down her back while praying desperately to Hachiman.

The blow to her back was strong enough to send her flying through the air to land in a crumpled heap on the mat. Her shinai had taken the brunt of the blow, but burning pain seared down her back from where her shinai had been forced into the area where the padding of her body armor was almost non-existent.

She could hear the referees wrestling to restrain the girl that had just struck her down. She could hear the screams from the crowd of onlookers. She could hear her own rough whimpers of pain as they tumbled from her throat. And finally, much sooner than she ever expected, she heard the soothing voice of her onee-sama as she crouched down by her side and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be alright Nana-chan," Yoshino said quietly. "Don't move. The medical personnel are on their way. I'll stay with you as long as they let me."

Nana reached her left hand up and clutched at her dear onee-sama. She thought she could feel the warmth of Yoshino's hands even through the thick padding of her gauntlets. "O-o-onee-sama . . . it-it hurts, onee-sama," she whimpered.

"I know love, I know. I promise I'll take care of you," Yoshino replied gently. Nana saw a few drops of water hit the mat beside her and knew that they were the tears of her dear onee-sama.

The medical personnel arrived and quickly untied the back of her body armor before slowly and gently rolling her over and strapping her onto a backboard, leaving her helmet in place until they could get her back to the infirmary. Yoshino walked beside her the entire trip, holding her hand and speaking to her in a calming voice. She was wondering if this really was her onee-sama based on the way Yoshino was acting; but she knew that Yoshino was trying to remain calm for her.

When they were getting close to the entrance to the infirmary Yoshino was told that she would not be allowed to enter the area until after Nana had been examined by the physician.

"Onee-sama," Nana spoke quietly.

"Yes Nana-chan?"

"Please don't kill anybody," she whispered with a soft smile.

"You know I don't make promises I can't keep Nana-chan," Yoshino said with a feral grin.

"I love you onee-sama," Nana whispered.

"I love you too Nana", Yoshino replied with another tear in her eye, "I'll see you shortly. You have another match coming up and I expect you to be ready for it."

"Yes onee-sama," Nana grinned through the pain.

Nana was carried through the door to the infirmary, her eyes never leaving Yoshino's face until the swinging doors closed between them blocking her sight. Yoshino may have had tears in her eyes, but she had a smile on her face that told Nana that she was expected to be brave, to be strong, and to return to the side of her onee-sama as soon as possible. She intended to meet all of those challenges.

-oo-

"Yoshino!" she heard her name being called as she re-entered the arena. The captain of the kendo club came running up to her. "I need you to come with me," she said.

"How's Nana-chan?" the captain asked as the two walked back towards the scoring tables and beyond, into the depths of the arena's administrative offices.

"She's strong," Yoshino replied as they moved through the halls. "She hurt's now of course but I expect that unless the doctor's say she can't, she will be back for the next round. Where are we going?"

"I've been called to the Tournament Director's office. I assume it has to do with the assault on Nana-chan and I want you there," she explained.

Yoshino just nodded. It was killing her to remain so calm when all she really wanted to do was scream and go on a violent rampage herself. How _dare_ someone attack her petite soeur! And in such a cowardly way. It was unthinkable! She wanted to pound that girl's face into the mats until . . . She had to take more deep breaths to try to stay calm.

Yoshino had started moving even before the girl had turned to start her swing at Nana's unprotected back. She had seen the brief insanity in the girl's eyes from across the room, even through the grill of the helmet's faceguard, and it had pulled her to her feet and started her running toward her petite soeur before she was conscious of what she was doing. She had screamed her denials as she watched the girl swing around and use her entire body's weight in her strike against Nana. How Nana had known the blow was coming, let alone gotten her shinai into a position to even partially block the blow aimed towards her back, Yoshino had no idea. If Nana hadn't somehow protected herself she most likely would have been crippled.

The referees had moved quickly to restrain the girl and wrest the shinai from her grip but not nearly fast enough in Yoshino's eyes. By the time Yoshino knelt beside the whimpering, crumpled body of her petite soeur the girl must have finally come to her senses and realized what she had done because she collapsed to her knees and started bawling her desperate apologies. Yoshino was so angry she couldn't see straight, but she knew she had to be calm for Nana's sake. It would do the poor girl no good to have her onee-sama raving over her body.

Nana's opponent had been dragged from the floor by one of the referees and another tournament official that had arrived on the scene. It was that man that now approached Yoshino and her captain outside the closed door of an office.

"Thank you for coming ladies," the short, fat, balding man said while wringing his hands. He reminded Yoshino of a typical 'sniveling weasel' character from some of the more cheesy dramas. She hoped the disgust she was feeling did not show on her face. "I deeply regret the incident and promise that I will let you know as soon as I hear anything from the doctors regarding Arima-san's condition. Before you go in, I wanted to let both of you know that Arima-san's opponent and her captain are inside with the Tournament Director. I know you must be upset, but please do not do anything that would bring shame to your own club."

"It is the tournament and its officials that should be concerned with their own reputation, sir," Yoshino struck back with a chill in her voice that could have frozen time. "To allow a young lady to be so injured during what is supposed to be a friendly competition among equals? If you do not take decisive and proper actions in this matter it will be to your own shame, sir!"

"Ah, but the girl's team . . ."

"Is that coward's team so important, so politically well connected that it can withstand the wrath of Lillian's Maria-sama? I assume you are aware of Nana-san's affiliation with both the Hasekura and Arima dojos. Is your _precious_ committee and that girl's team up to the task of taking on all three of us?" She saw the man wince at the naming of the two most respected and prestigious dojos in Tokyo and realized that he wasn't worth her anger. He was beneath contempt. "Stand aside dog," she said as she pushed past him and opened the door to the office. Her captain simply watched with a small smile on her lips. It was wonderful to see Yoshino-san in all her glory.

When Yoshino and her captain entered the small, temporary office of the Tournament Director she found herself being scrutinized by three pairs of eyes. The eyes of Nana-chan's opponent were pure misery as she immediately dropped to her knees and put her forehead against the thin, industrial carpeting. Yoshino thought the girl would have prostrated herself if she could have in the small space. The other team captain's eyes were properly sorrowful so she knew that this girl at least knew the situation. The eyes of the Tournament Director showed nothing. _He_ was going to be the problem.

Although Lillian's captain should have been the one addressed, the Director turned to Yoshino instead. "Shimazu-san," he began with patently false humbleness, "I deeply regret the incident that has occurred and wanted to express my sincere apologies and promise that proper disciplinary action will be taken."

"And what, exactly, will be the form of such 'proper disciplinary action'?" Yoshino asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. A glance at the other team captain showed that she had bowed her head, probably expecting the worst.

"The committee will convene after the completion of the tournament to decide such measures Shimazu-san," the Director responded.

"How interesting," Yoshino said in a calm voice while staring directly into the man's eyes, "when the rules specifically state that the offending swordsman is to be immediately banned from all future competitions and the team suspended for a period of not less than three years."

"Um, yes, well, we will certainly give such matters appropriate thought . . ."

Yoshino turned and looked at the other team captain.

"We will, of course, abide by the written rules of the tournament and the federation," she said without hesitation and bowed low from her waist, "honor demands no less."

"B-b-but . . . ," the Director sputtered in fear.

"As I said," the captain repeated harshly giving the Director a hard glare, "_honor demands no less_."

"Yes Yamaoka-sama, I understand," he capitulated with a bow.

Yoshino bowed deeply to the other team captain acknowledging the strength of her convictions and her own honor. She had just banned her own school's team from all competitions for at least three years. It had to have been a terrible blow, but a relatively simple decision by anyone with a shred of honor. Properly acknowledging the woman behind that decision was the least Yoshino could do.

"We will leave the rest in your hands then, Yamaoka-sama. I must check on the condition of my petite soeur," Yoshino said and turned to leave.

"Shimazu-sama," Yamaoka-san said, causing Yoshino to stop with her hand on the doorknob and glance over her shoulder, "please let me know how Arima-san is doing and if there is anything I can do to help."

Yoshino turned back and nodded her head. "Thank you Yamaoka-sama. I appreciate your concern and I will make sure you hear any news as soon as I do." With that she turned and left the room, her own team captain following in her wake. She headed directly back towards the infirmary and her precious petite soeur. She knew where she needed to be.

"I'll send someone to let you know when Nana-chan's next match is," the Lillian captain told her. "Please give her my best and let her know we expect her to be ready when the time comes."

"Don't worry," Yoshino smiled, "she will be. She's a lot stronger than I am."

"Somehow I doubt that Rosa Foetida," the captain said with a smile.

-oo-

Yumi stifled another yawn as the joint meeting of the Hanadera and Lillian student councils droned on. They were holding today's meeting at the Rose Mansion since the previous meeting had been held at Hanadera. They had already agreed with the idea of a fancy dress ball and they were now arguing about the type of band that would be hired.

"Are you alright, onee-sama," Touko asked in a whisper as she leaned closer to Yumi.

"I am fine Touko-chan, thank you, just a little tired today," Yumi replied with a gentle smile for her petite soeur. She looked down at her wrist where her new charm bracelet glittered in the afternoon light streaming through the windows of the meeting room. Touko had presented it to her just a month ago and she still smiled whenever she saw it. That her petite soeur had thought to give her a present, and had asked Yuuki for help in finding it, still filled her with a gratifying warmth. Sachiko had appropriately "oohed" and "aahed" over it when she had showed it to her a couple of weeks ago at their last dinner date.

She was looking forward to the summer break in a couple more weeks. Hiromi-san had once again invited them to join him and Tsutako at his family's beach house and she could not wait to be able to spend some quality time with her lover. Touko-chan and Yuuki would be heading out to her country home near the Matsudaira family hospital. Touko wanted to introduce Yuuki to her grandfather and Yuuki wanted to speak to him about what it was like to run the hospital. She gave thanks to Maria-sama once again that she had not told either of them about the similarity of their dreams. Finding out for themselves that they both wanted the same thing for their futures was much more satisfying.

"Yumi-san . . . Yumi-san," Yoshino called her breaking her out of her reverie. She stifled another yawn before apologizing to the group.

"I am sorry everyone, I just do not seem to have my usual energy today," she said with a shy smile, "could you please repeat the question?"

"How do you feel about a catered dinner, Rosa Chinensis?" Alice, the secretary for the Hanadera council asked her.

"Oh, I don't think we need to go that far. Half of the fun of a date is the dinner before the party after all," she giggled, remembering some of her dinners with Sachiko. Almost everyone agreed with her so the catered dinner banquet was voted down. Masamune-kun, the treasurer for Hanadera was especially happy with the voting results she noticed. He was wiping a drop of sweat from his brow as the vote was concluded. She wondered just how much money her simple comment had saved them.

That was the last item for today's agenda and she sighed with relief as the meeting broke up. It was surprising how much they could accomplish together with both her and Yuuki heading up their respective councils. Not having to go through the school administrations had been a godsend. When they had presented Hanadera's proposal to the student body in the form of a survey it turned out that Shimako's original estimate was right on the money. Just around seventy percent of the Lillian students had said they would attend the affair if provided the opportunity. A group of teachers and administrators from each school, including Kaori-sensei, had already agreed to act as chaperones, so there was no need for any parent involvement the evening of the party. Having both councils approach the school administration as a single, unified group had definitely been one of Yuuki's better ideas.

Yukiko had also been a wonder of administration. With the tiny Miko joining the Yamayurikai she felt much better that it would be run efficiently once she and, being totally honest, Hiromi-san graduated.

"Yumi," her brother called to her as he stood up, "did you want to ride home together?"

"Ah, thank you Yuuki," she replied with a grin, "but onee-sama is picking me up and we are going out to Mama Cho's for dinner. You and Touko-chan are welcome to join us if you would like."

"Actually, onee-sama," Touko-chan interjected, "Yuuki-san and I will be going out for dinner a bit later after we have a chance to change. Nothing fancy," she grinned at Yuuki who had the grace to blush a bit at his continual lack of funds, "but I have been promised that at least the company will be excellent."

"I'll agree with you on that, Touko-chan," Yumi giggled, "Yuuki can certainly be entertaining. Just be sure to tie his hands behind his back after he finishes eating. You never can tell with those Hanadera boys," she laughed.

"Hey!" Yuuki complained with a grin.

Personally she was very happy that her brother and petite soeur had seemed to hit it off so well. She could not think of anything better than for two of the people she loved most in this world to find happiness together.

She finished putting her book bag together and thanked everyone again for attending before bidding them all a good day. Instead of heading toward the path that led between Lillian Academy and Lillian University, she turned towards the old greenhouse where she had promised to meet Sachiko. Opening the door she was greeted with the fragrant aromas of dozens of different types of flowering plants, over half of them roses. She took a deep breath and savored the familiar smells before she walked around the central garden to see Sachiko already sitting in her usual spot on the short, brick retaining wall that enclosed some of the plants.

"Good day, Sachiko," she chirped with happiness at seeing the love of her life.

"Good day, Yumi," Sachiko replied as she stood up and went to her petite soeur. Yumi was quickly gathered up in Sachiko's warm arms and she rested her head briefly on her lover's breast before lifting her face for a soft kiss. Sachiko was happy to oblige.

"Did you have a good day, onee-sama," Yumi asked as she once again rested her head on Sachiko's breast as the two continued to hold one another.

Sachiko rested her chin on the top of Yumi's head as she replied with a chuckle, "Of course. I get a chance to be with you. It is therefore, by definition, a good day Yumi." She placed another kiss on the top of Yumi's head as the shorter girl sighed in the comfort of her embrace. "You seem tired though. Would you rather have dinner another day? I can drive you home and you can try to get some rest. I know how draining those meetings can sometimes be."

"Absolutely not, Sachiko!" Yumi exclaimed looking up into her onee-sama's deep blue eyes. "I've been looking forward to this dinner all week; and you promised that we could spend this weekend together," she whined, "I'm not letting you weasel out of this. Sayako-okaasama also promised to make me some of her wonderful mille-feuille as well."

"Alright, alright Yumi," Sachiko laughed, "I promise, no changes in the plans; just promise me that you will get some rest this weekend. No late nights studying or reading."

"I promise Sachiko," Yumi grinned, "no late night studying or reading, but I won't promise not to find some other kind of distraction," she teased, giving Sachiko's neck a brief lick.

"You vixen," Sachiko laughed again, "don't start something you aren't prepared to finish young lady."

"Oh, I'm ready to finish it. That's another promise I can give you," Yumi growled as she nuzzled Sachiko's ear that her taller partner had obligingly given her access to.

"Later love," Sachiko sighed with pleasure, "later. Right now I'm hungry for food. This weekend, however, I fully expect to be treated to dessert," she groaned her frustration.

Yumi laughed at Sachiko's responses, and fully agreed with her frustration at the delay, but complied nonetheless. They left the greenhouse hand-in-hand looking forward to an evening of dim sum and jasmine tea and a weekend full of a lot more.

* * *

Thanks for reading and take care.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to everyone that left me their comments. I really do appreciate hearing from you. If I were forced to give this chapter a name, it would probably be something along the lines of "Another New Soeur & Time Goes By".

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM nor any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Yumi was sitting in her usual spot at the head of the table in the meeting room of the Rose Mansion trying to handle a last little bit of paperwork for the week. Everyone else had already left and it would be another half hour or so before Sachiko's afternoon class let out so that the two could meet for dinner. She had been feeling somewhat nauseous the last couple of days and was hoping that she wasn't coming down with a cold. She would hate to have to run to the restroom while they ate dinner. She was also still a little down from her normal energy levels as well but she was sure that a good night's sleep would solve the problems.

She had been spending a lot of time studying recently trying to get ready for her exams. She had already filled out the necessary forms to get early acceptance into Lillian University and was keeping her fingers crossed that she would not have to take the entrance exams. Her grades had gone up a lot in the last year-and-a-half and if they were good enough she could be exempted from the exam. She still had to take at least a couple of other exams on the off chance that she did not get into Lillian at all. She prayed to Maria-sama every night that she would not have to take her second or third choice.

She sighed and finished signing the last purchase request when there came a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she called. The biscuit door opened and, surprisingly, Touko-chan entered somewhat tentatively. "Touko-chan, you know you do not have to knock. Is everything alright?"

"Ah, everything is fine onee-sama," Touko stammered quietly from where she stood just inside the now closed door. She moved slowly to stand behind her normal chair next to Yumi before she continued. "Onee-sama, do you remember our discussion about finding myself a petite soeur?"

"Of course," Yumi replied with a hint of confusion in her voice, "I told you that you should not feel any need to rush and to find yourself a soeur that you could truly love."

"And I told you that I did not think that I could ever find someone that I could love as much as I do you or Sachiko-oneesama," Touko replied softly. "I still think that way, but . . . I have met someone recently that I think would be a wonderful addition to the Yamayurikai and . . . I think there is a possibility that she could be the one, onee-sama."

"Well then, why don't you bring her around sometime and introduce her to everyone?"

"Ah, well, I was actually introduced to her by Noriko-san and Shimako-sama. Yukiko-chan also knows her and she is in Nana-chan's class so they know each other as well. They all think very highly of her already even though she just transferred into Lillian a few weeks ago," Touko tried to explain.

"She transferred in the middle of the term? That's very rare. She must have an awful lot going for her to be able to transfer in now," Yumi showed her surprise, "and the future members of the council already know her and vouch for her," Yumi giggled at the continued discomfiture of her petite soeur. "Isn't that even better? Wait, Touko-chan, does that mean that only Yoshino-san and I haven't met this girl?"

"Ah, yes, that's right. I wanted to introduce her to you before I brought her to the next meeting so Yoshino-sama doesn't know about her yet."

"Touko-chan, are you trying to tell me that this young girl is, right now, standing outside the door waiting for your call?"

Instead of answering Touko went to the door and opened it, mumbling a few words before leading a young girl into the room by the hand, their fingers suggestively intertwined. Yumi wondered for a moment if Yuuki knew about this new development, but then she let the thought go. She knew that Touko was deeply in love with Yuuki and nothing would ever come between them.

The very pretty girl was almost as short as Yukiko, maybe 156 cm, but with a body that, even under the dark, baggy Lillian uniform, could be called nothing but voluptuous. She had long, wavy auburn hair that dropped down to the middle of her back and deep blue-grey eyes. Her skin was like porcelain, her slightly flushed cheeks were the color of ripe peaches and her lips, currently turned up in a shy smile, were the color of cherry blossoms in spring. She actually looked a little like a shorter, and sexier, version Shimako-san. She even seemed to have that same slight spark of devilment hidden in the depths of her large and expressive eyes. While she was obviously nervous about being introduced to Touko's grande soeur, Yumi could sense an air of great maturity about her.

However, looking at her petite soeur she wasn't sure which of the two girls was the most nervous. Yumi tried to smile her warmest welcoming smile as Touko-chan cleared her throat.

"O-onee-sama, I would like to introduce you to Sakura-chan."

-oo-

The summer break of his senior year at Lillian Girl's Academy was in every way better than the previous year, Hiromi thought with a smile. He and Tsutako, along with Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama, had once again traveled by train to his family's secluded summer house on Sagami Bay. Their days had followed the same schedule as the previous year: hitting the beach in the morning, lunch at the house or in the small seaside town, wandering the town's shops and entertainment houses in the afternoon, dinner either in town or grilling back at the house, and evenings spent playing card or board games, singing songs around the rented baby grand that he had had delivered the day before their arrival, or simply lounging on the porch with good friends and good drinks.

The nights on the other hand, at least for him and Tsutako, were no longer spent in separate rooms. They still did not "go all the way" as Tsutako so sweetly put it, but they had found many wonderful ways to experiment. There are things other than necessity that can be the mother of invention!

Remembering the previous summer, both Sachiko and Yumi asked him to teach them how to give a massage. Tsutako was perfectly willing to be his training partner when he was instructing Sachiko on how to massage her lover. What surprised him was when Sachiko asked to be his "training dummy" when he was teaching Yumi. Her rationale was, as always, perfectly logical in that she believed that it was necessary to feel the results of the touching, prodding, and kneading in order to better understand what felt good and what didn't. Or in this case, what simply felt good versus what felt absolutely wonderful.

What did not surprise Tsutako in the least were the requests from both red roses, after about a half hour of instruction, to take about an hour break. She and Hiromi could hear the shower running shortly after the two closed and locked the bedroom door. Then there were soft, muffled cries before there was silence once again. It was actually more like two hours before the girls were ready to continue their training, this time with Yumi as the one to receive the massage, only to have the same scene repeat itself. Tsutako just laughed as the two scampered back to their room, hand-in-hand with the most delicious expressions on their faces.

"Don't ever say I didn't warn you," she yelled at their retreating backs between giggles.

For whatever reason, the two roses were not seen again until the next morning, although they were certainly heard.

-oo-

The first days of the fall semester found the Roses heading to Hanadera to help them out with their school festival. Guys being guys, they had elected not to destroy the tests of strength and intelligence that they had built for the previous year's festival and so the Battle of the Roses as it was being called this year was essentially a repeat. Yumi, Shimako, and Yoshino were ensconced at the top of two-story red, white, and yellow wooden platforms watching as literally hundreds of male students tried to climb the various obstacles to have an opportunity to answer a question posed by the respective Rose. Yuuki stood next to his sister while two of the more burly members of the Hanadera council stood by Shimako and Yoshino. The likelihood that any of the Roses would be accosted in any manner was so astronomically remote as to be unthinkable, but that was what they had thought the previous year as well; the year Yumi was mistaken for her brother and abducted by the Mystery Novel Appreciation Club members. This year the men's council was taking no chances with the safety of their charges.

The hot, late summer sun was beating down on the girls. Their dark green uniforms retained the heat to the point that they were perspiring profusely. Cold drinks and wash cloths were kept in coolers so that they could replenish their fluids and try to stay cool. Even still, it seemed that Yumi was having difficulties with the heat. Luckily the event itself lasted only twenty minutes. The finals and awards presentations took another twenty minutes and, as the girls finally re-entered the air conditioned council room almost an hour after they first arrived all three seemed to be suffering from minor dehydration.

Yuuki refused to allow them to leave until they had each had at least a liter of fluids and their pallor's returned to a more natural hue.

"Alice, please write up a memo to next year's council informing them that they must find some way for next year's event be held indoors in an air conditioned environment," Yuuki told the council Secretary. There was a round of nods and "ayes" from the other members of the council as they sat or stood worriedly over their charges.

"We are not children, Yuuki," Yumi complained, "we should be able to handle a little heat."

Yoshino added her own voice to the argument claiming that the Roses were made of much sterner stuff than they were being given credit for. Of the three she was the least affected by the heat, but that wasn't saying much as she too was drenched in sweat and swilling down a sports drink. Nana-chan was providing her usual shoulder massage for her onee-sama and Yoshino was moaning every so often with pleasure. Noriko, not to be outdone, was providing the same service to Shimako who was actually in much better shape than anyone would have expected. The White Rose, however, forbore the moaning of the Rosa Foetida. She did, however, provide her petite soeur with a sincere smile of gratitude.

"Yumi, Yoshino-san," Yuuki tried to explain, "please don't think just about yourselves. What about Touko-chan, Nana-chan, and Noriko-chan next year? Would you really want to put them through that if you had a chance to change it?"

"Um, alright, I see what you mean, Yuuki," Yumi surrendered, "Yukiko-chan and Sakura-chan as well. While I might not have too much trouble with the heat," Yuuki just sighed as his sister adamantly refused to admit that she had probably been the most affected, "there is no reason to put them in the same position."

"Thank you, Yumi," he smiled with a nod to Alice to type up the memo for his signature. Alice grinned behind his hand as he headed over to a computer set up in the corner and sat down.

"Thank you, Yuuki," Touko said quietly after pulling him aside a little later that afternoon. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek as a better show of her gratitude.

"I know you would have been able to handle it Touko," he admitted with a smile as he held her in his arms in a less used corner of the school, "your training in the theatre and the hot stage lights you are used to would make this seem like a spring walk in the park. It was the others that I was worried about."

"Flattery will get you . . . well, maybe somewhere," she giggled with a slight blush, "but I was really worried about onee-sama there for a while."

"So was I, but she pulled through just like she always does," Yuuki smiled, "I swear that girl has more strength than anyone ever gives her credit for."

"Do not be fooled, Yuuki," she responded with her own smile, "every single one of the Yamayurikai and most of the girls at Lillian know exactly how strong your sister is. We have seen her pull through some of the most physically and emotionally draining episodes that any person could go through, including what I put her through last year, and she has always done so and come out the other side with a smile on her face. Believe me, there is a _reason_ that she is the head of the Yamayurikai."

"Touko, you don't know how much it means to me to know that there are people that truly appreciate my sister the way she deserves. When I think of how she was just two years ago; how little self confidence she had and how much she denigrated herself and her accomplishments . . . and then seeing her as she is today, it's almost like seeing two completely different people. But I remember what Tsutako-san said to me one time during Yumi's first year. She said that if Yumi could just get a little confidence and self-esteem, she could be a major force at Lillian. I didn't think it would ever happen. Obviously, having friends like you have had such a positive impact on her life, all I can think to say is: 'thank you Maria-sama'."

Touko already knew how much Yumi's brother loved his sister, but it was still heartwarming to hear it in his own words. "Believe me, Yuuki," Touko-chan grinned, "we thank Maria-sama every day for having Yumi in our lives."

-oo-

"Yuuki," Yumi addressed her brother after dinner later that week, "do you think Kashiwagi-san would be willing to assist Hanadera again in their support of the Yamayurikai play for our school festival?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" he replied around a bite of the chocolate cake Miki had baked for them.

"We are considering presenting a one- or two-act version of _The Swan Princess_ and I couldn't think of anyone currently on the Hanadera council that would best fit the role of the evil sorcerer, von Rothbart," she explained.

"Are you talking Tchaikovsky, Balanchine, or Disney? I know that Suguru-sama can dance, but I'm not so sure about his skills in ballet," he chuckled.

"Very good Yuuki! I'm surprised they cover _Swan Lake_ at Hanadera," she laughed as her brother stuck his tongue out at her. "It will probably be some combination of Balanchine and Disney. The dancing will be primarily limited to the scenes at Swan Lake and at the ball. Since the dance at Swan Lake will only include Siegfried, Odette, and three or four additional swans he will only have to dance a waltz again, if that, in the ball scene. It's not like von Rothbart is actually an invited guest at the ball."

"True, although he would probably jump at the chance if he got to wear tights again!" Yuuki laughed before sobering once again and giving his sister a serious glance, "but tell me, Yumi, do you really see Kashiwagi-san as evil?"

Yumi sighed before she answered, "I'm sorry Yuuki, I know you like him, even if he does try to seduce you every other time you two get together, but I just cannot see him as a . . . a good man. I know he loves Sachiko, at least as much as he can love anyone, and I know he even likes me for some reason, but . . . the best I can describe him is as a benign tumor; one that causes issues every so often, but not so much trouble that it needs to be cut out."

"Ouch!" Yuuki winced at his sister's description of his sempai. "If you don't mind, Yumi, I won't tell him you said that when I ask him if he will help you all out."

"I would appreciate that," Yumi giggled.

-oo-

"A princess get's turned into a swan?" Sakura asked Yukiko one day as the two, along with Noriko and Shimako, sat behind the education building eating their lunches.

"You have never heard the story of _Swan Lake_, Sakura-chan?" Noriko asked the younger girl incredulously. "I thought just about everyone knew the story; if not from the ballet, at least from the Disney film."

"Ah, you must remember, Noriko-sama, that until just recently I had led a very sheltered life," the newest and youngest member of the Chinensis family replied with a grin. "Coming from the deep country, I probably know more about Japanese folklore, myths and legends than I do about modern plays and films. I will not apologize for my current lack of knowledge; however, I would be extremely grateful if you could instruct me."

"Ah, I am sorry Sakura-chan, I meant no insult, it just surprised me. And I would be honored to help. Mmm, let me think, the abridged version of _The Swan Princess_: An evil sorcerer, von Rothbart, one day spies a beautiful princess by the name of Odette and demands that she marry him. Of course, she says 'no' so he turns her into a swan and places her in Swan Lake where he keeps a few other beautiful maidens that he has turned into swans over the years. They remain swans by day but by night they return to their human form and each night von Rothbart returns to demand that Odette marry him and each night she refuses.

"One evening a prince comes along hunting with his bow. He is about to shoot an arrow at a beautiful swan when he sees her change into a woman and the two fall madly in love. Odette explains her plight and the fact that only a true vow of love will break the spell. Siegfried is about to profess his undying love when von Rothbart shows up on his nightly pilgrimage to demand that she marry him and he and Siegfried fight, but Odette stops Siegfried from killing the sorcerer saying that if von Rothbart dies without the spell first being broken she will remain a swan forever.

"Siegfried has to head home to the castle where his mother, the queen, is throwing a ball so that he can meet eligible maidens to marry. He sees and dances with a girl he thinks is Odette, but is really von Rothbart's evil daughter, Odile. Just after he professes his love for the girl he has been dancing with, von Rothbart reveals that she is not Odette. Siegfried is shaken and runs back to Swan Lake where he finds Odette dying. She tells him she loves him and then dies in his arms.

"Von Rothbart shows up and Siegfried demands that he revive Odette. Von Rothbart and he battle and but Siegfried ends up badly injured and his sword broken. The other swans find his bow and arrow where he had thrown them away the first time and give them to him, whereupon he shoots von Rothbart in the heart, killing him. He once again takes Odette in his arms and tells her he loves her no matter what, and lo and behold she revives. They get married and, as they say, live happily ever after."

"Now if that doesn't sound convoluted, I don't know what does," Sakura declared with a harrumph. "I prefer the story of Kuzunoha any day over something like that. At least the Kitsune's story is straightforward. A hunter saves her when she is in fox form, she turns into a woman and they marry and have a child. One day the boy child sees her tail and she has to run away, but her husband still loves her so she goes back to him every night and they make passionate love. That's the way a story should go! What? Why is everyone laughing?"

"You are correct Sakura-chan," Shimako giggles, "it is a very straight forward tale, but maybe it has something to do with the one telling the tale." She laughed again as Noriko glared at her.

"Well, I happen to agree with Sakura-san," Yukiko chuckled. "I also prefer the old stories, but it probably has something to do with being a Miko. It is my job to know all about the old tales and the yokai."

"Hey," Sakura complained, "Kitsune are not yokai . . . well, at least not all of them," she pouted before she too joined the laughter.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a review or comment. I love hearing from you.

Take care.

CX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

Before the Yamayurikai could begin to fully focus on the School Festival and their presentation of _The Swan Princess_ they would first have to go through the trials and tribulations represented by that worst of all school traditions: the Sports Festival.

Tsutako kept taking shot after shot of the girls of Lillian Academy as they ran the 4 x 400 meter relay. The Chrysanthemum Group had a slight lead in the overall standings, but the Apple Group was ahead in the relay race. A win would put them in the overall lead. The Pine Group, to which both she and Yumi belonged, was hurting. The school had a total of six groups: Pine, Chrysanthemum, Camellia, Apple, Plum and Cherry; however, the Plum and Cherry groups were combined since there were only first- and third-year classes in the Plum Group and the Cherry Group only consisted of a single, second-year class. Each of these groups were further defined by a separate color. Therefore, the breakout of the schools groups looked like:

Yellow: Chrysanthemum (Kiku)

Green: Pine (Matsu)

White: Plum (Sumomo) and Cherry (Sakura)

Red: Camellia (Tsubaki)

Purple: Apple (Fuji)

The school's Sports Festival pitted the various groups against each other in activities such as individual and group relay races, a scavenger hunt race, ball toss, pep squad, and dance competitions,

Tsutako, just as in the previous years, had been exempted from the actual events and had even been given only the most minor of chores to accomplish before she could start wielding her favorite weapon. Everyone seemed to want a picture of one or another favorite person, petite soeur, or onee-sama and everyone automatically assumed that the capture of such a photo was best left to the president and "Ace" of the Photography Club, Tsutako Takeshima. Of course, Tsutako had no problems with any of this since it gave her the opportunity to happily take as many photos as she liked throughout the day-long event.

Last year she had Hiromi-san to help her with everything that needed to be done since he had been recovering from a head injury. This year she had to depend on Shouko-chan since Hiromi was part of a special archery demonstration and competition among the members of the Kyudo Club being put on for the benefit of the multitude of parents and family members in the audience. He was anchoring the Pine Group's 4 x 400 meter relay team and if many of Tsutako's photos of the race just happened to include him in the picture frame, well, it was just serendipity . . . right?

And despite the lead that the Apple Group's first three runner's had generated for their team, Hiromi was quickly catching up. Unfortunately he was unable to completely overcome them by the end of the race. He was, however, able to take his team from fourth to second in the final outcome. Yumi, participating only in the ball toss event this year, rushed up to him and gave him a big hug of congratulations along with a bottle of water. The rest of the Pine Group was quick to join her in thanking him for his hard work.

Tsutako just kept pressing the shutter button on her camera as she smiled. Last year's Pine Group had been barely able to squeak out second to last place. It looked like this year they might have a chance to actually place third. Somehow, also just like last year, the Chrysanthemum Group had been able to stack the deck and had a good portion of the track team, along with the preeminent members of the softball and basketball teams, on their roster. Once again they were the overall favorites to win according to the latest issue of the _Lillian Kawaraban_. Maybe Tsutako should stick a bug in Mami-chan's ear that an investigative report regarding specifically who it was that selected the Yellow team's students prior to the beginning of the year might be an interesting read.

Hiromi had excused himself and was heading to the locker room to change into the hakama and jacket of his kyudo uniform for the archery demonstration. Tsutako took herself off and went in search of more of her "special request" targets.

"Tsutako-chan," she heard her name called from a section of folding risers that had been set up for visitors. A turn of her head brought into view a pair of arms swinging wildly trying to get her attention. She smiled as she saw the face of the young woman sitting in the stands along with that of the older woman sitting beside her.

"Chiyoko-okaasama, Kimiko-obaasama, good day. I hope you are doing well and enjoying yourselves," she called out with a wave as she walked over to Hiromi's mother and grandmother, taking pictures of the two classically beautiful women while she approached the pair.

"We most assuredly are, thank you Tsutako-chan," the delightful, dark haired woman replied with a loving smile. Tsutako and the two women had almost immediately taken to each other when they had first met over a year ago. Tsutako had been the first to learn of Hiromi's masquerade (well almost the first since it turned out that Sachiko-sama had known the first time she had laid eyes on the cross-dressing boy the first day of school the previous year) and that event had brought her to the attention of Hiromi's family. "I hope that the day finds you equally well. Are you not participating in any of the events? I notice that you are still wearing your normal uniform rather than your gym uniform."

Holding up her camera she grinned at the woman that still looked too young to be the mother of an eighteen year old. "As usual, this is my only event okaa-sama," she laughed. "Every year they have excused me from the actual events so that I could capture pictures of all of their favorites."

"And their requests could not be in better hands, I am sure," the dark eyed woman replied with an equal laugh. "So when are you coming over to the house again, my dear. We have been missing you these last couple of weeks. You still need to tell us all about your vacation at the bay house. For some reason Hiromi would only tell us about the mundane events. We want to hear the dirt, you know," she whispered theatrically with a sly smirk.

Tsutako blushed a deep shade of red at the request but giggled nevertheless. The fact that she and Hiromi would get married after college was almost a given and had been discussed at length by the older women, usually to Hiromi's significant embarrassment, but he never argued against it. Tsutako had gone along with the gentle teasing with gusto.

"I'm sorry to say that I will not be able to acquiesce to your request either okaa-sama, obaa-sama," she giggled, "but let me just say that 'a good time was had by all'. Does that help to satisfy your curiosity?"

"Ah, you're no fun Tsutako-chan," Kimiko laughed, "you know that we old women can only live vicariously through you youngsters these days."

"That is not what I am hearing from Hiromi-san, Kimiko-obaasama," she said with a chuckle, "I thought I heard something about you and your widower neighbor a couple of months ago."

"Oh, him," the grey haired woman smirked, "he still has the looks, but he is lacking in stamina. He does, however, have an appointment with his doctor to talk about a little blue pill."

If Tsutako could have gotten any redder she would have. All she could do was laugh along with the Takeda women and marvel at their outgoing nature. Here were a couple of Lillian graduates openly speaking about sex like it was a proper discussion to have with a teenage girl. Well, maybe that was why she loved them both so much. They treated her not only as a member of their family, but as an important part of their lives.

She spent a few more minutes talking to them before she had to excuse herself and get back to her job. She had seen Hiromi exit the locker room with his bow and quiver and head over to the demonstration area. She decided to work her way over in that direction as she started once again snapping photos. She really had not stopped even while she had been sitting with the Takeda's. She had simply switched to her telephoto lens and continued on while they spoke. But now she had to get serious. She put her game face on and started looking for Shouko-chan. She was going to need some help spotting her assigned targets.

-oo-

The preparations for the Yamayurikai production of _The Swan Princess_ were moving along smoothly. Limited personnel also meant limited parts, so the original script was cut and rewritten by a friend of Touko's and one of the student's that, along with Tsutako, had received the Rose's Scholarship for the Arts the previous year, Hidemi Takachi. Given the numerous prefectural and national awards she had received for creative writing, the script re-write was certainly within her capabilities.

Rehearsals started with almost two weeks to spare. The Dance Club had agreed to help again, especially with the choreography of the Swan Lake scene, and Suguru Kashiwagi had agreed to help, but only after he had forced Yumi to ask him directly.

"So, you think that I can play an evil sorcerer easier than anyone else that is available?" he asked Yumi with a smirk that first day of mixed rehearsals.

"I just call them like I see them, Suguru-kun," she shrugged.

"Yumi-san, I am hurt that you could see me in such a manner," he swooned.

"Yes, well, I am sorry, but please, look around you," she said indicating the other members of Hanadera's council in attendance, "can you honestly see Yuuki, Alice, Masamune-kun, or Magane-kun playing the part?"

"Ah, I begin to see your problem, Yumi-san. So, who will I be dancing with at the ball?" he asked with a sly grin.

Yumi sighed, "with me, Suguru-kun. In addition to some dancers borrowed from the Dance Club, Alice will dance with Nana-chan, Masamune-kun with Noriko-san, and Magane-kun with Yoshino-san. Although I have switched it up just a bit. I am having Alice play the woman and Nana-chan will play the man. It is my treat to Alice for all his hard work on the Christmas Ball."

"Interesting, and I am sure he will thank you for it. I am sure he does not get an opportunity to dress as a girl often. You are being very kind, Yumi-san. I applaud you. And it seems that, as expected, you have everything well in hand."

"Thank you."

"And who will be playing the dual role of Odette/Odile?" he asked.

"Is there any doubt?" Yumi replied with a smile, "Touko-chan is probably the only person in all of Lillian that has the capability of playing both the innocent and naïve Odette as well as the evil Odile."

"Which leaves Yuuki playing Siegfried and you playing . . ."

"Queen Uberta, Siegfried's mother," she replied, "Luckily I will not have that many lines to memorize since I will also be directing."

"You amaze me Yumi-san. When I think how much you have grown since I first met you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Suguru-kun, since I am sure that is how you meant it; and thank you," she gave him a brief nod, "but I believe I am needed elsewhere right now. If you will excuse me?"

Suguru watched the Rosa Chinensis walk over to her brother and Touko-chan to give them some stage directions regarding the Swan Lake scene. He realized that all throughout their discussion she had still been keeping her eye on the progression of the rehearsal. He really had meant his words to be a compliment. The Yumi-chan he had first met had been a shy, introverted, naïve girl with serious self-esteem issues. She had been sweet and kind, and willing to do anything at all for Sachiko, but totally clueless about her own capabilities. However, even back then she had had an insight, at least of Sachiko's needs, that went far beyond almost anything he had ever witnessed.

As he watched her take charge of not only the play, but of the Yamayurikai and, in essence, the entire school, he marveled at how much she had changed in the two years he had known her. He also knew that Sachiko could not take full responsibility for those changes. The love that the two girls shared was certainly a large part of it, but so was Yumi's own strength that she had finally allowed to come forth.

He had seen almost the same growth in Yuuki-kun. Yumi was still ahead of her brother, but not by anywhere near as much as Yukichi thought. The Fukuzawa siblings: alone each was a force to be reckoned with, but together . . . ?

He smiled at what he thought the world could be like with the two of them in it.

"Sakura-chan, can you please put a little more 'seductress' into it when you first meet Siegfried," Yumi asked the petite but voluptuous auburn haired girl, "I want the audience to be captivated by your beauty and sexuality."

"Certainly, Yumi-sama," the petite angel replied with a shy smile.

"Once again from the top folks, please," Yumi called.

Yuuki entered from stage right and took a firing position with his bow, aiming up towards the other side of the stage. He then seemed to track his quarry as the swan flew down and settled on the body of the lake. Suddenly the point of the arrow dropped and he threw his bow behind him and off the stage as Touko-chan entered from stage left, her movements similar to those of a ballet dancer but without the music. Her grace immediately captured the eye of not only Siegfried, but of everyone in the auditorium. She was followed by four additional swans (Shimako, Yukiko, Hiromi, and Sakura), all moving with near equal grace and strength. Sakura, however, was more languid and sensual than the others, her movements more seductive and blatantly sexual. She sidled past Touko-chan and the others and approached close to Siegfried, first circling around him, dragging her fingertips around his torso, and then pressing her body tightly against him and running a liquid hand down his cheek, his neck, his chest, and his abdomen to finally encircle his waist loosely.

"Odette, my Swan Queen, look what we have here," Sakura purred, her voice velvet, "a strong, handsome hunter has been provided for our enjoyment. Shall we partake of his . . . beauty?"

Silence reigned throughout the auditorium. Yuuki couldn't move as beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. Every eye was on the petite seductress, most mouths hanging open, no one moving although some were leaning towards the beautiful first-year, some of the guys with a hint of drool on their lips.

"Sakura-chan, that was wonderful," Yumi called from the first row of chairs, "but could you please dial it down about thirty percent? We want the husbands in the audience to want to go home with their wives after the performance."

"Oh, alright, Yumi-sama," Sakura pouted but with a certain devilment in her eyes, "although that would require about a forty percent reduction I think," she finished coquettishly, a finger to her chin and a tilt to her head as if she gave the matter serious thought, "yes, at least forty percent I believe; maybe even fifty."

-oo-

"And that's how the rehearsal went, onee-sama," Yumi was trying to explain to Sachiko later that week in the meeting room of the Rose Mansion. "I actually had to poke Suguru-kun to get his attention and push him back off the stage. _Why_ he was onstage I have no idea."

Sachiko couldn't stop laughing at the image in her head of a drooling Suguru, lusting after a tiny sixteen year old girl and shambling like a zombie, his body totally out of his control as he moved towards Touko-chan's petite soeur. Sachiko had met the girl and had to admit that she was very beautiful, but to have that kind of effect on Suguru!

Yumi giggled at her lover's reaction. She could easily imagine what was going through her mind. She had had a hard time not laughing herself at the scene when it happened. Everyone had forgotten their lines and movements as they had watched Sakura go through the scene four more times before Yumi thought she had it at the correct level of seductiveness for the character. It had been her own idea to let Sakura play the part in that way and she was very happy with the results. That is, of course, assuming that the men in the audience were able to remain in their seats and not storm the stage. And they had not even been in their swan costumes which, from what she had seen, were going to be much sexier than she had originally envisioned.

""I wish I could have been there Yumi," Sachiko gasped as she finally tried to settle herself. "Maybe I will have to skip a class or two to watch for myself."

"If you want, onee-sama, I can see if Tsutako-san can make you a copy of the video."

"Doesn't Tsutako-san normally only deal in still photographs?" Sachiko asked, surprised.

"True, but she said something about her 'muse' screaming at her again. I did not understand all of it, but I think it had something to do with how she always seems to get her photos."

"I would love to see it," she giggled, "It all sounds wonderfully exciting. It also sounds like your casting is as impeccable as I would have imagined. I want to see Alice's face when he tries on his gown. That was a stroke of pure genius my dear. He more than deserves some reward for everything he has done to help out both with the play as well as the Christmas Ball."

"That was my thought as well," Yumi smiled, "He is Yuuki's 'Hiromi-san' in a way. Alice's ability to coordinate everything that needs to be done and ensure that everyone has what they need to get their job done is a godsend for Yuuki, and I think that deserves a little recognition and happiness."

Yumi started to gather her things together so the two could leave.

"Ow! That's going to leave a mark!" Yumi exclaimed as she started rubbing her shin where it had inadvertently collided with the table leg.

"Are you alright Yumi?" Sachiko asked with concern. Yumi had matured so much in her two and a half years at Lillian and had proven to be an exceptional Rosa Chinensis in her own right. She was adored by her fellow students, praised by the teachers and administration of the Academy, and dearly loved by her friends and fellow members of the Yamayurikai. The one thing she seemed incapable of outgrowing was her occasional tendency to be accident prone. Sachiko found it hard sometimes remembering a day when Yumi did not sport a bruise or two somewhere on her body.

And since they had declared their love for each other in the summer of Yumi's second year, Sachiko had found many opportunities to admire the younger girl's youthful, girlish curves and tenderly touch that soft and extremely sensitive skin. Now that Yumi was a senior and Sachiko was in the middle of her first year at Lillian University, the two had not had nearly as many opportunities to see each other as they had originally planned, so Sachiko truly cherished the times when the two could get together for an afternoon or evening of fun.

Today's plan was to go shopping after completion of the daily student council meeting. There were no rehearsals today and Sachiko had gotten out of class early and had decided to join her petite soeur so that they could leave directly after the end of the meeting.

"I'm fine onee-sama. Just being my usual, klutzy self. Let me get the rest of my things and we can head out," Yumi replied.

"Were you planning on shopping for anything in particular today Yumi," asked Sachiko as she closely watched her lover limp around the table towards her. She would have gotten up to help her, but Yumi wouldn't have wanted that.

"Well, I need to look for a ball gown and I was really hoping that you would help me find one that you would approve of," Yumi said shyly.

"A ball gown? Certainly I can help you," Sachiko beamed, thinking of the chance to dress her Yumi up in beautiful clothes, "I know a few stores that have some absolutely wonderful gowns that probably even have some in your price range; or you can even borrow one of my older ones if you don't want to spend the money."

Yumi smiled at Sachiko's generosity. Her grande soeur knew that Yumi's parents were not able to provide a gown anywhere near as nice as those that were probably gathering dust in her closet, but she hated to impose. They headed down the squeaky stairs of the Rose Mansion and headed towards the main gates of the school and Sachiko's car.

"Actually," Yumi continued in a softer and more tentative voice, looking up through her eyelashes at Sachiko with a sense of quiet desperation, "I was kind of hoping that you would like to go with me Sachiko, if that's alright with you?"

"Yumi," Sachiko sighed in feigned exasperation, "whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Oneeee-samaaa!" Yumi whined prettily and Sachiko could not control her giggles.

"Of course I will go with you, love. I want the two of us to dance the night away and show everyone what it is to truly love someone," she said with a look of deep affection for the young girl with deep brown eyes and that, despite her growing maturity, still wore her hair in pigtails.

"Thank you Sachiko, I love you, too," Yumi smiled and then breathed a sigh of relief, "I did _not_ want to end up having to ask Yuuki to be my date! That would have been just way too embarrassing! Having to go with my _brother_? Ugh! Besides, I think Touko-chan would have gladly wrung my neck if I even tried," she giggled.

Sachiko couldn't help but laugh at the expense of her dear petite soeur. Since she had met this wonderful girl her days had been filled with so much more joy and laughter. She shivered at the thought of what her life would have become if she had never met Yumi. At the very least she knew that she would most likely still be affianced to her cousin Suguru rather than free to choose her own path in life as she was today.

As the current and former Rosa Chinensis approached the statue of Maria-sama, they paused a moment to say their traditional prayers. Sachiko had taken to reciting the same prayer every time she passed by the statue: _Maria-sama, thank you again for bringing Yumi into my life. I humbly ask you to please watch over her and keep her from harm. Amen._

The two looked lovingly at each other with gentle smiles and turned towards the main gates of the school and the fancy red sports car that awaited them.

-oo-

As they walked down the sidewalk of the shopping district skipping from one high-class store to another Yumi was her normal happy and laughing self. She was with her beautiful, raven haired Sachiko, walking hand-in-hand with the woman that looked like a model and acted like a princess. And those sapphire eyes were gazing only at Yumi that afternoon. She felt like she could die happy right then, but that would mean missing out on so much time with the girl she loved and who, for some unknown reason, loved her back just as much.

At Sachiko's direction Yumi tried on dress after dress and gown after gown, most of which she could never in her lifetime afford, but it made her onee-sama happy. The only real problem was that her shin still hurt and she had had to change the small bandage twice to be sure to keep any blood off of the dresses. She was still limping a bit, but she was having too much fun to give it any thought. In the end, however, she was disappointed in not finding any dresses that she really wanted to take home with her.

Since there was over three months until the actual ball she was in no hurry and wanted to be able to find just the right dress that would knock Sachiko's socks off! The one thing that the shopping trip had done for her was to give her an idea of what kind of dress Sachiko liked. Of the ones that Yumi modeled for her she seemed to like spaghetti straps, cleavage, and form fitting. Whether that kind of dress was appropriate for the ball or not, Yumi didn't really care. She was more concerned with what her lover liked than what anyone else thought. The fact that Sachiko seemed entranced by her body and wanted to see more of it gave Yumi goose bumps.

Yumi and Sachiko agreed to meet at the Ogasawara estate two weeks later so that the two could look through some of Sachiko's older gowns and dresses that might have a chance of fitting the much more petite girl. Yumi looked forward to any opportunity she had to spend time with her lover. She smiled at the thought of another weekend in bed with the girl she loved. Well, trying on dresses might give her an opportunity to tease Sachiko a bit. Maybe she would pick up a DVD or two at the rental store. _Do they even have instructional DVD's on stripping_, she wondered.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a review or comments.


	10. Chapter 10

Many thanks again to everyone for their comments and encouragement. Please keep them coming. As you probably figured out, we are finally moving into the heart of Yumi's situation.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or any of it's characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno. I'm just going to put a few of them through hell for a little while.

* * *

The Yamayurikai's production of _The Swan Princess_ was a resounding success. Touko-chan's difficult portrayal of both Odette and Odile was phenomenal. You would never believe that the person playing the sweet, innocent Odette was the same person that played the evil and conniving Odile. Most of the audience swore that it was two different actors playing the roles.

Suguru Kashiwagi was booed every time he walked onto the stage as the evil von Rothbart, much to Yumi's secret delight.

And although no husbands left their wives that day, there were probably a few sleeping on couches later that night as a result of their reaction to Sakura's performance.

Yumi was able to get through her lines and the dance with minimal concern, but she knew that she would still never be considered an actress. During the ball scene, as she was dancing with Suguru, she was able to easily pick out Sachiko and the rest of the visiting former Roses sitting in the audience. Every time she spun through the dance she sent a smile to her onee-sama. By the end of the dance Sachiko was beet red and hiding her smile behind her hand, much to Sei-sama's delight. It looked like the teasing was going to be almost non-stop when they were through.

The final scene between Yuuki and Touko-chan, as Odette was brought back to life after Siegfried defeated the evil sorcerer, was supposed to be a fake kiss. As far as the audience was concerned it looked plenty real to them. It also felt wonderfully real to Touko who was smiling and pink cheeked for more than one reason as the final curtain came down.

The applause when the cast took their final bow late on that Friday afternoon was wondrously satisfying for everyone involved.

The cast quickly returned to the dressing rooms to get out of their makeup and change back into their school uniforms so that they could enjoy the rest of the day's festivities. One group of such cast members included Sakura-chan who for some reason had elected to not wear any underwear beneath her leotard during the performance and was "shamelessly" showing her body as she changed clothes. While Hiromi-san took pains to be looking in another direction while she did this, there were more than a few eyes unabashedly glued to her sexy body.

"You do that on purpose, don't you Sakura-san," Yukiko said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean," Sakura replied with a look of total innocence that was marred only by the sparkle in her eyes and the batting of her eyelashes. She took her time as she started to slowly pull underwear out of her bag, making sure that she bent over in just such a way as to be sexy without blatantly flashing her wares to the crowd of ogling girls.

Yukiko laughed as she saw more than a few faces turn various bright shades of pink and red, though only a couple actually had the actual strength to look away. "You have absolutely no shame, you hussy," she giggled behind her hand.

"Can I help it if my body has that sort of affect on a group of girls just barely out of puberty? Is it my fault that they can't control their libidos sufficiently?" the young girl grinned.

"No, but you can try to tone it down just a tad, please. As you say, most of these girls are relatively new to thinking about sex. They don't need to have it shoved in their face or down their throat."

"Oh, alright, spoilsport," Sakura pouted as she finally started to don her skimpy underclothes. If anything, the addition of the tiny items seemingly made from the sheerest of materials just made it worse. Yukiko sighed and turned to her only potential allies looking for any kind of support.

"Shimako-sama, Noriko-sama, can you please help me out here?" she begged as Sakura just laughed at her.

Noriko gave an exasperated sigh as she hid the laughter bubbling inside her at the antics of Touko-san's petite soeur. "Sakura-chan, if you don't behave I will tell Nana-chan not to dance with you at the bonfire," she threatened the auburn haired seductress. As soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back. The petite girl's reaction was immediate as she froze in place as she was reaching for her uniform

"Nana-chan loves Yoshino-sama," Sakura murmured with no inflection to her voice, her shoulders suddenly slumping and her eyes going absolutely dead for the first time in Noriko's memory. The dark haired girl felt like a total ogre.

"I agree," Shimako said in a soft, consoling voice as she gently patted Noriko's shoulder letting her know that it was alright, "but it is not the type of love you are thinking about, Sakura-chan. She loves her onee-sama dearly, but she is not _in love_ with her. Those two share a type of love that I believe most soeurs would envy. They probably love each other more than most real siblings, but it is not a romantic type of love. I think their love is a little more like the kind I have with Sei-sama. I would do almost anything for her, I love her so much, and I know she feels the same about me. We are closer than most regular siblings, closer than many lovers although most people cannot see it, but we would not think of spending eternity in each others arms.

"In that respect, Yoshino-san loves Rei-sama in that way, though she still has not admitted it to herself, and Nana-chan understands and accepts that. Yoshino's love for Rei-sama does not interfere with her love for Nana-chan, so its fine; everyone is happy, or will be once Yoshino-san accepts the fact that she is in love with Rei-sama. So you do not need to worry about the relationship between Yoshino-san and Nana-chan. There is hope, Sakura-chan."

"I hope you are right Shimako-sama," the first-year sighed before she pulled her uniform over her head.

"Take it from one who knows, Sakura-chan," Noriko said with a gentle smile, hoping to help undo her earlier thoughtless words, "I learned early on that Shimako and Sei-sama loved each other, and I agonized over it until I realized everything that Shimako is now saying. I will love and support the relationship between Sei-sama and my onee-sama because I love the both of them, but I won't get jealous of that love because I know that, above all else, the love that Shimako and I share is not endangered by their relationship. So don't despair. All you need to do is let her know how you feel and move forward from there."

Sakura smiled her thanks to the dark haired girl, much to Noriko's relief, and vowed that someday soon she would follow that advice.

-oo-

"I knew I would find you here," Sachiko said as she walked down the slight hill to where Yumi was sitting watching the bonfire and circle dancing that signaled the end of the festival. "This is the third year in a row that you have ended up here at the end of the day."

"I promise, onee-sama, this will be the last time," Yumi smiled up at her.

"Walk with me, Yumi?"

"Of course, onee-sama," Yumi said happily as she stood up and brushed off the back of her skirt.

The two young women walked hand-in-hand along the cobbled paths of Lillian in the moonlight. "Did you notice, onee-sama, that I stomped on Suguru-kun's feet three times during the dance," Yumi giggled.

"You did not, Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well, I figured that I could take a little of my own revenge for everything he put us through when I was a first-year. I never was able to do so back then," she explained with a chuckle.

"Yumi, you really _are_ an evil person," Sachiko laughed.

"Hey, I am just following the wonderful example set by my onee-sama," Yumi giggled.

"I never . . . oh, I guess I did," Sachiko giggled as well. Yumi just nodded and smiled at her.

"Oh well, I guess it was not one of my most shining moments," the dark haired beauty sighed.

"I disagree, onee-sama," Yumi contradicted her. "That day you worked beyond your hatred of men and 'won' your struggle against Suguru-kun. I think it was one of your best days. _I_ certainly remember it fondly," she said quietly as she fingered the new rosary she wore around her neck, having passed on Sachiko's to Touko-chan.

Sachiko pulled her lover to a stop and placed her hands on Yumi's shoulders as she faced the younger girl. The fact that they happened to once again be standing in front of the stone statue of Maria-sama was not lost on her. "With that statement I will totally agree, Yumi. That night, when we stood here beneath the full moon and became soeurs, was the very best of my life. From that moment sprang all of the good things that have happened to me in the last two years. I can trace every single, wonderful moment that I have experienced back to you and the night that you agreed to become my petite soeur. I know that I have said 'I love you' many times since then, but I do not believe that I have ever said the one thing that I should have said so long ago."

She looked deeply into the large, brown eyes of the woman she loved more than anything else in the world and smiled. "Thank you, Yumi, for coming into my life, for becoming my soeur, and for loving me."

Yumi did not say anything in reply. To deny that she had done anything to receive such thanks would be to belittle Sachiko's words and feelings. To say "you're welcome" would sound like the giving was only one sided. It would never convey her true feelings. To put into words that she had received just as much as she had given would also never be enough. So she simply stepped forward and took this wonderful girl, the girl she intended to spend the rest of her life with, into her arms and told her all of that and more with the kiss she softly and gently laid on her lips. Based on the kiss she received in return, her message was properly received.

-oo-

As the chauffeured town car that Sachiko had sent dropped her off at the front door to the Ogasawara mansion the next day, Yumi grinned to see Sachiko already standing in the open doorway waiting for her, a smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. Yumi could easily read the other girl's mind: _I get to see Yumi naked! And in my own bedroom yet!_ It was so obvious that Yumi was laughing at her grande soeur by the time she reached the entryway and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Yumi, what are you laughing about," Sachiko asked her with a quizzical look on her face.

"Nothing onee-sama. I'm just really happy to see you." _Well, it wasn't really a lie!_ Yumi thought.

The two shared a quick, chaste kiss before turning and entering the grand doors of the Ogasawara mansion where Yumi spied the other person that she was always very happy to see. The older but still lovely woman stood in the middle of the foyer with a bright smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye as she watched her two favorite girls enter the house hand-in-hand.

"Sayako-okaasama," Yumi chirped joyfully as she rushed into the woman's waiting arms and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek along with her hug.

"Are you well, Yumi," Sayako asked as she reluctantly let go of her new but much loved second daughter.

"I am very well, Sayako-okaasama," Yumi replied with a smile, "thank you. And yourself? Have you recovered from your cold?"

"Oh, yes," Sayako grinned, "and please thank your mother for the soup she sent over. It was wonderful and our cook was asking if she could get the recipe," she continued laughingly as the three found their way into a sunny room with a full wall of windows looking out over the patio and manicured lawn. It had become somewhat of a custom for the three of them to share a cup of tea and a snack before Yumi and Sachiko went about their plans for the day.

"I'll be sure to get it from her and bring it with me next time," Yumi said with a giggle as she took her normal seat across from the beautiful view of the estate's grounds, "I'm glad that you enjoyed it. My mother has been giving us that soup every time we got sick since we were very little. I don't know how much it really helps from a medicinal standpoint, but I know she puts all her love into it. Maybe that is what makes it so good."

"It must be. I don't know when I have tasted anything quite so simple but also so delicious," Sachiko's mother said with a warm smile.

The three sat sipping their tea and eating some warm croissants when Yumi suddently froze with her teacup held just in front of her lips, sincerely grateful that she had not been taking a sip, as a man rushed past the windows.

"W-was th-that Tooru-otosama that just went past?" Yumi squeaked.

"Why? Whatever is the matter, Yumi?" Sachiko asked in a concerned voice.

"H-he w-was wearing j-jeans and a t-t-t-shirt," Yumi stammered in shock.

"Oh, yes," Sayako giggled at Yumi's surprise, "he started noticing what you and Yuuki-kun were wearing, and heard how comfortable Sachiko-chan is in hers, and decided to give it a try. Now we can barely ever get him out of those clothes on the weekends. There are days when the gardner is better dressed than he is," the older woman laughed.

Yumi sputtered and the tips of her ears pinked as Sachiko giggled at her embarrassment. "I keep trying to tell you how much of a positive influence you have had on him, Yumi," she laughed.

"Oneeee-samaaa," Yumi whined.

After tea and bidding farewell to her mother, the two girls headed back towards the family wing of the mansion and Sachiko's bedroom. Entering the room where she had spent many wonderful nights sleeping next to her lover, Yumi found that Sachiko had brought in an entire clothes rack filled with dresses of every style, length and color for her to try on.

"Sachiko," she gasped, "there must be twenty or thirty dresses here. I can't try on all of these!"

"Nonsense, Yumi. We have the rest of the day and evening to enjoy ourselves with a fashion show. Well, at least I do," she chuckled, "I just hope that one of these will fit you well enough. If you like it enough, we can have the maid take any necessary measurements for alterations."

"Alright," Yumi subsided as she thought about the numerous opportunities she would have to tease her partner, "but I insist on paying for any tailoring that may be needed!"

Sachiko sighed in resignation. When Yumi got like this about money there was no changing her mind. "Fine, Yumi, you can pay for any necessary adjustments, but . . . let's first try them on and see if there are any that you like," she said with a grin.

"Thank you, Sachiko," Yumi smiled. Her onee-sama was learning. Yumi hated having any portion of the Ogasawara fortune spent on her when she was fully capable of handling the matter with her own funds.

The two started thumbing through the rack of dresses, moving to one end those that immediately caught Yumi's eye to try on. Sachiko locked the bedroom door and Yumi started to undress. Sachiko sat in her one truly comfortable reading chair and watched as her lover slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head, twisting slowly from one side to the other, to eventually reveal a lacy white bra that barely covered her small but well rounded breasts. Yumi cupped her breasts and glanced over at her with a smirk as she knew her lover would be feasting her eyes on her body. She then unzipped her jeans and started to ever so slowly pull them down over her hips. Beads of sweat started to form on Sachiko's forehead as she watched this tantalizing strip tease. She could almost hear sexy music playing in her mind as Yumi's hips swayed to some unheard rhythm and she peeled the jeans down her slender and tight little rump and pure white thighs. The sight of a tiny white thong that perfectly matched the tiny white bra had her catching her breath as her heart started to pound.

"You . . . little . . . vixen, quit teasing me," Sachiko gasped as Yumi finally stepped out of her jeans and slowly walked over to where Sachiko sat; standing in front of her, one hand on her hip while the other reached out and softly caressed Sachiko's cheek.

"What's the matter Sachiko? You've seen me in my underwear before." Yumi trailed a finger down Sachiko's throat and then back up to run teasingly around her ear. "Are you warm? Your face is red and it seems that you're sweating a bit. Here, let me help," she whispered huskily and leaned over to gently lick away the sweat from her forehead making sure that Sachiko had a good view down her (admittedly very slight but growing) cleavage.

"Y-Yumi?"

"Yes, onee-sama. Was there something you wanted?" she asked in her best Stevie Nicks voice that she knew from experience had a dazzling effect on her lover. It worked every time.

Sachiko reached out and grabbed Yumi around the waist and, with a squeak from the shorter girl, pulled her into her lap so that Yumi's legs were straddling her own. She slid her hands down Yumi's sides so that she could grab a double handful of Yumi's rear end and then captured those soft, luscious lips that were bare inches from her own. Yumi responded by encircling her arms around Sachiko's neck and deepening the kiss, sucking on Sachiko's tongue and running her hands through the taller girls long tresses. By the time they broke the kiss they were both perspiring from their exertions.

"If we keep this up, Sachiko, I won't ever get a chance to try on those dresses," Yumi said in a thready voice, still trying to pull air into her lungs.

"That's true, but I'm wondering if we couldn't put it off just a little longer?" Sachiko asked in a childish, whiney voice. Yumi couldn't help but adore the sound of that voice coming from her lover's lips, but she pushed herself off Sachiko's lap, which of course caused her partner's slightly swollen red lips to come together in the cutest pout. Yumi relented just a bit and gave her soeur a quick kiss before she danced back out of Sachiko's questing hands towards the clothes rack and the first of the five dresses she had pulled out to try on.

She turned and glanced at Sachiko over her shoulder with a shy little grin that promised more "fun" later. Sachiko returned the grin and stood to help her get into the first long gown knowing there would be any number of opportunities for her hands to wander as she helped Yumi get in . . . and out of those dresses.

-oo-

"So you're sure you like the light blue one onee-sama?" Yumi asked much later as she hung up the dress in question, a slinky sky-blue evening gown with spaghetti straps, a modest v-neck, and an open back that bared her skin to just below the small of her back. The only adjustment it would need would be some slight hemming. (Sachiko pointedly did not tell Yumi that the last time she had worn the dress she had only been thirteen years old.) The material had clung to Yumi almost like a second skin but had been soft and comfortable. Sachiko had almost been drooling when she had done a slow pirouette so that she could see the entire effect.

It had been a long evening with only a short break for dinner with Sachiko's parents. Yumi was again mercilessly teased about the influence the Fukuzawas had had on Tooru while the older but still handsome man raved about the comfort of his new clothing. He was even beginning to consider allowing some of his companies to institue a casual Friday much like they had in the States. After much laughter and joy it was back to Sachiko's room to finish trying on the last of the gowns. Yumi stifled a yawn even though it was only a little after nine o'clock. She had been getting really tired lately after just a little bit of exercise. She would have to talk to Yuuki about how to build up her stamina if she intended to be able to dance all night with Sachiko.

"Yes, Yumi, I really like that one on you," Sachiko replied with a grin. "It really shows off the beauty of your skin and goes well with both your eyes and your hair. You will have to wear your hair down since the dress just does not show properly with pigtails, but we can get you styled the morning of the ball. I also have some jewelry that I think would look lovely on you. I promise you that you will be the envy of everyone there"

"Not likely, Sachiko, since you will also be there. You always look so beautiful when you wear a gown. I know I could never compete; however," she said with a playful grin, "since I also know that it is me that you will be going home with, I don't mind in the least."

Sachiko walked over and took Yumi into her arms and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "And I know that no matter what you say, I will be with the prettiest girl in the room. Now, why don't you go take a shower while I have someone put the rest of these away? We can have one of the maids take the necessary measurements in the morning and we can go to bed. How does that sound?"

"It sounds fine, Sachiko, although it would be even better if you joined me in the shower," Yumi started purring but, unfortunately, was interrupted by another yawn. "I'm so sorry Sachiko, I can't seem to stop yawning."

Sachiko grinned and turned Yumi towards the bathroom door and got her moving with a gentle push. "Get going and I will join you as soon as I get someone to take these dresses away. I shouldn't be more than a minute behind you."

"Promise?" Yumi asked while covering her mouth again.

"I promise. Now get going. The sooner we're clean, the sooner we can get to bed."

"Ok, love."

It took a little longer than a minute to have a servant start to remove the remaining dresses, but not much, and when Sachiko joined Yumi in the shower the two lovers enjoyed themselves immensely. Sachiko never knew how erotic liquid body wash and a loofa could be.

Leaving the bathroom Yumi went almost immediately to her purse and pulled out a small bottle of liquid bandage and started applying it to a small spot on her shin.

"Did you cut yourself Yumi?" Sachiko asked when she noticed what Yumi was doing.

"Just a little a while ago onee-sama. It is nothing to be concerned about," Yumi replied with another yawn, "I just wanted to make sure that it did not bleed again; certainly not on your sheets.

Sachiko walked over and peered at the small spot that was quickly being covered with the clear liquid bandage. "Isn't that the same spot where you hurt your leg before our last shopping trip?"

"Yeah, it just doesn't want to seem to close up entirely. I keep knocking the scab off. It's my own fault and nothing to be concerned about," Yumi replied with another stifled yawn.

But Sachiko _was_ concerned. In the shower she had noticed more bruises on her lover than normal, and the older ones seemed to be taking longer to fade away. She knew Yumi had a tendency to be somewhat of a klutz, but Sachiko had not noticed any incidents recently that would cause that much bruising. Some of them even looked like they could have been fingerprint marks left over from one of their sessions of lovemaking and she knew she was never that rough with Yumi. She also knew that the Fukuzawa's would never lay a hand on their precious daughter.

She was concerned enough that, first thing the next morning, after she had seen Yumi off with the family chauffer, she called the Fukuzawa residence and asked to speak to Miki, Yumi's mother. She and Miki had gotten along famously after they had first met at the Lillian sports festival Yumi's second year at school and the two had started to develop a great rapport with each other. When she and Yumi had confessed to Yumi's parents about the true nature of their love for each other, Miki had been the very first to give her a hug and congratulate the pair. However, Sachiko knew she was going to be testing their relationship this morning.

"Miki-okaasan," Sachiko spoke in a calm voice when Miki got on the phone, "I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave any comments. I love hearing from you.

CX


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Many thanks to Teufelchen29, Honulicious, and Insomniac1970 for their comments. This chapter? Delete, re-write, edit, consolidate, re-write, add, (not necessarily in order) and, oh yeah, a bit more Nana-chan and Sakura-chan fun :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

The doctor's appointment her parents had dragged her to the previous day had been fairly routine. Doctor Watanabe had poked and prodded her, listened to her chest and heart, and they had taken both a throat swab as well as numerous vials of blood with which to run their tests. Yumi tried to tell them that she was just tired from all the studying that she had been doing, along with all of the work that had been required of her for the Yamayurikai. Within the last month there had been the Hanadera school festival, the Sports Festival, and then the Lillian School Festival. It was enough to make anyone tired when added to her normal class work and the extra studying she had been doing getting ready for college entrance exams, even though she was still hoping that she would be able to forgo some of the exams if she was able to get accepted to Lillian University on early decision.

Per her doctor's orders she had gone to bed early last night and had woken up bright eyed and bushy tailed just as she normally did. She actually did feel better having gotten a good night's sleep. She would just have to make sure that she got to bed early from now on. The only thing the Yamayurikai really had to worry about for the rest of the semester was the Christmas Ball and most of that was Yuuki's and Hanadera's job. Sure, she and the rest of the council would have to be available and continue to meet with the boys from Hanadera to make sure that everything was ready, but it would require a lot less from her than the past month had.

Yuuki had hit her with a change to the current plan at breakfast this morning. Instead of the band they had been discussing all along, the students at Hanadera had opted for a small orchestra. Yoshino had originally protested the change, but Yumi had proposed a possible compromise of a small orchestra that also had electric guitars, drums, and keyboards. Shimako had tended to agree with the idea, but Yumi asked the two girls to think about the proposed change and provide their thoughts at the meeting of the Yamayurikai scheduled for that afternoon.

The morning classes seemed to fly by for Yumi since she was in such a good mood. When lunchtime arrived the three members of the Yamayurikai headed to the Rose Mansion to enjoy their lunches in relative peace. When they arrived it was to find their petite soeurs and Hiromi-san preparing tea to go along with their lunches.

"Good day Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea. I hope that the day is finding you well?" Hiromi asked,

"Fairly well, Hiromi-san," Yumi answered with a smile, "and good day to you as well. Is everything progressing with the plans for the ball?"

"Of course, Yumi-san," Hiromi answered with a grin while pouring her a cup of black tea, "Alice-chan called earlier to let us know that Kashiwagi-kun had booked the Tokyo Grand Hotel in Minato-ku for the event. Their ballroom is large enough to accommodate the number of attendees we are anticipating. There is also a banquet facility as well as a restaurant and a coffee shop, so food should not be an issue. Alice also mentioned that the tickets are going to be printed up next week – two per student as we agreed. The students will each get one for themselves as well as one for a guest. Since their names will be printed on both tickets, and the student themselves must be in attendance for the guest ticket to be used, there should be no chance for the usual trading of event tickets as typically happens at the school festival. This way there will be no chance for any unescorted outsiders to crash the ball."

Yumi nodded her thanks.

While they ate their lunch, Yumi told the petite soeurs about the Hanadera council's change in plans regarding the music for the ball. They discussed the options briefly and decided that Yumi's suggestion for a combination orchestra was best and that they would present their recommendation at the next opportunity. With this compromise, no polling of the Lillian students would be necessary and Yumi thought that Yuuki would easily go along with the change.

She was just finishing up her lunch when they heard a brief knock on the door and Sachiko entered the room.

"Onee-sama," she exclaimed with a big smile, "This is a wonderful surprise. What brings you here today?"

"I have come to pick you up, Yumi. Your parents called the school and they asked me to bring you home," Sachiko said with a slight frown.

"Is everything alright? No one's hurt?" Yumi asked, her concern evident in her eyes.

"Your mother didn't say," Sachiko responded to her petite soeur in a calm and soothing voice, "but I heard your father's voice in the background and Yuuki is waiting for us at the car, so I assume everyone is fine."

"And mom didn't say why?" Yumi asked as she quickly gathered her things together.

"No more than just asking me to pick you up and bring you home. She did not sound upset, but she gave me no indications as to the reason," Sachiko told her.

"Alright onee-sama, I'm ready. Please excuse us everyone. Hiromi-san, could you please call Alice back and let her . . . I mean him, know the decision on the orchestra? And Yoshino-san, could I borrow your notes from this afternoon's classes and ask you to let the teacher know I had to leave early?"

"Of course" they both answered.

"Thanks everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow," Yumi said with a wave as she and Sachiko exited the meeting room.

-oo-

Yumi lay awake in the darkness of her bedroom staring at the ceiling and the rectangle of yellow light that was coming from the street lamp outside her window. She was still somewhat in shock with the results of her blood tests from the previous day. The doctor had tried to explain exactly what it was that was wrong, but she seemed to have lost everything that he said after she heard the word "leukemia". It explained the lethargy she had been feeling recently as well as the bruising and the slow healing of the cut on her shin that she had received over two weeks earlier. It also explained the recent aches and pains she had begun feeling in her joints after spending too long sitting or standing in one place.

She had been surprised when she had seen Watanabe-sensei sitting on her couch when she, Yuuki, and Sachiko had entered the house. Sachiko, seeing that they had a guest, had tried to leave, but Miki had grabbed hold of her hand before she could turn.

"You are as much a part of this family as anyone, Sachiko-chan," she said with just a hint of a smile, "and you are my daughter's most important person. I wouldn't think of excluding you from this. After all, it was your phone call that tipped us off that there may be a problem in the first place. No, you need to be here and, more importantly, Yumi needs you to be here."

Sachiko had relented and allowed Miki to drag her to a place on the couch next to Yumi. Yumi had immediately grabbed her hand and entwined her fingers with her own. Sachiko gave her a look that told her just how much she loved her and, impulsively maybe, leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Yumi had been surprised that Sachiko would do such a thing in front of Yuuki and her parents, let alone a stranger, but Sachiko had simply squeezed her hand once and then held on tight.

Yumi did remember the doctor saying that he had a friend, someone he had gone to medical school with and who was a frequent golfing partner, who was the Head of Hematology at Tokyo University Medical Center. He had already contacted the man who had immediately agreed to see Yumi the very next morning. The test results and a complete copy of Yumi's medical file had already been couriered to the hospital.

Both doctors had recommended a newly approved treatment that was extremely aggressive but had achieved a remarkable success rate in all of the clinical trials. Watanabe-sensei had also thanked Sachiko for her alertness and quick thinking. As a result he thought that they had caught Yumi's condition in the very early stages and that there was every chance for a full recovery with little chance of recurrence.

Yuuki had even offered to be tested as a potential bone marrow transplant donor if it was ever needed.

Yumi turned onto her side and stared out the window thinking back to that calm, confident, and totally unselfish offer and the tears that she had somehow kept dammed up inside started to gently flow down her cheeks and across her nose. It started just as a sniffle and a soft whine but seemingly without any transition she found herself sobbing, unable to control her breathing or the sounds emanating from her throat.

Who was this that seemed to be screaming in her room? Who was it that was crying out into the night about the unfairness of it all? Who was it that was pounding the wall beside her bed, putting dozens of fist- and foot-sized dents into the drywall? Who was it that was sobbing uncontrollably until her parents and Yuuki came running through her bedroom door? Her mother and Yuuki gathered her into their arms and tried to keep her from thrashing about and further injuring herself. Yumi's father purposefully tangled her feet in her bed sheets so she couldn't continue to kick at anything or anyone that came into reach before he finally ended up having to sit on her legs.

It was over an hour before she finally cried herself to sleep.

"What are we going to do," Yuichiro asked his wife.

"We are going to everything we can – everything we have to – to support her and help her get through this. That is what we are going to do," Miki answered firmly but softly so as not to awaken her finally sleeping child.

Yuichiro nodded and looked over at his son who still held onto one of Yumi's hands. That grip had finally loosened from its original death grip, but Yuuki had no intentions of letting go of his sister. He nodded his agreement. "Whatever we have to do," Yuuki echoed his mother.

-oo-

The meeting with the Head of Hematology at Tokyo University Medical Center had gone about as Yumi had expected. He had reiterated everything that Watanabe-sensei had told her the previous day regarding the proposed treatment, although this time she listened more carefully. The plan was to initially run some differential diagnostic tests to validate the specific form of leukemia and then, based on the results, the aggressive use of specific chemotherapy, immunotherapy, and radiation treatments. In the worst case, if there had been no major relief of the disease and its symptoms, they would then look into the possibility of a bone marrow transplant; however, if everything went as he expected it to Yumi should expect to live a long and healthy life with very little chance for relapse.

The differential tests were scheduled for that very afternoon and Yumi and her parents were on their way back home by early evening to await the results. Sachiko was waiting on their doorstep when the taxi dropped them off. Yumi ran and threw herself into Sachiko's arms and started crying again. The two girls went tumbling into the grass.

"Sa-Sa-Sa chi-chi-chi," Yumi stuttered in her misery while Sachiko smoothed her hair and mumbled soothing words to her.

Yuuki came up the walk and looked down at two of the most important girls in his life. "I guess you're 'Sachi' from now on," he said looking at Sachiko with a small smile.

Sachiko glared at him for a moment from where she lay on the ground beneath Yumi before simply shrugging her shoulders. "I don't mind; at least it isn't 'Sachan'," she said quietly as she continued comforting Yumi.

Yuuki knelt down beside them. "Come on Yumi, time to get up," Yuuki whispered, "you don't want to make a spectacle of yourself in front of the neighbors," he finished.

Yumi immediately started hiccupping as she tried to control her crying and, with Yuuki's and Sachiko's help, got back to her feet and headed towards the front door. Through her sniffling Yumi gave out a weak giggle, "'Sachi'? I kind of like that."

"I will get you one of these days Yuuki," Sachiko warned the boy that, she suddenly realized, she considered as close to her as any brother ever could be. She ended up finishing her warning with a warm smile, totally negating the stern words. Yuuki grinned at her and, on the spur of the moment, rubbed the top of her head.

"Sure you will. You and who else? Suguru-san? Don't make me laugh."

Sachiko stopped in the doorway about to kick her shoes off, looked at the young man, and couldn't help herself; she broke out laughing. There was just something about these Fukuzawa siblings that so endeared themselves to you that you ended up loving them. They just wormed their way into your heart and set up housekeeping. And despite the devastating news of the day before she was, for the moment, happy that it was so. She could think of no one better to help her look after her Yumi than _her _younger brother, Yuuki.

-oo-

At the end of the next day's meeting of the Yamayurikai, Yumi cleared her throat causing all movement to cease and every eye to turn towards her.

"Everyone, I have something I need to tell you . . ."

-oo-

Nana wiped her brow after taking off the heavy kendo helmet. The towel wrapped around her head to absorb the inevitable sweat and help the helmet fit better was simply not up to the task in the sweltering heat of the Lillian gymnasium. The school had turned the heat on when the days started turning chilly, but a warm front had pushed through the day before. Now, with the heat still on and hundreds of students and family members crowding the bleachers, the participants in the Lillian Invitational Kendo Tournament were sweating profusely. There was absolutely no way anyone could consider this a more ladylike "perspiration".

She returned to the spot where the Lillian Kendo Club's participants were gathered and sat on her heels to get her wind back. The last bout had been tough, but not so much due to the other kendoka's capabilities. Her opponent had to be at least a head taller than Nana and with an arm length to match. It had taken longer than Nana had hoped to slip inside the girl's longer reach to get her second point and the match win.

A dry towel landed in her lap and she looked up to see Yoshino-sama grinning at her.

"Well fought Nana-chan," her onee-sama told her with a grin. Nana blushed at the well deserved but embarrassing praise. Her family never praised her like this. To win was simply expected of the scion and heir to the ancient and prestigious Arima family dojo.

"Th-thank you, onee-sama," she replied quietly.

"All we have left is the final match and the captain is taking that, so you are done for the day," Yoshino said happily, "just relax and try to cool off."

"Yes, onee-sama," Nana replied with a smile. Yoshino ruffled her hair affectionately before she headed off to watch the final match. Nana grinned at Yoshino's retreating back before rolling her shoulders and trying to stretch her neck.

"Nana-san," she heard a timid voice call her name. She turned her head to see Sakura-san standing a few feet away, a bottle of cold tea in her hands, "I-I thought you might want a cold drink, Nana-san," she said softly while holding the bottle out before her, her hand shaking slightly

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Nana said with a shy smile for the newest member of the Yamayurikai, "I would dearly love a cold drink." Sakura walked closer and handed the dark haired girl the bottle which she proceeded to open. She swallowed about half of the contents before she took it from her lips with a satisfied sigh. "Ah, that's wonderful. Thank you Sakura-san. You are an angel."

"Hardly that," the auburn haired beauty giggled. "Um, how is your back, Nana-san? This is your first serious match since that . . . that _bitch_ blind-sided you." The look in her eyes when she mentioned the incident from the regional tournament revealed the hatred and contempt with which she held the girl that had so cowardly attacked her friend. Nana had to hide a grin.

"I am fine, Sakura-san, thank you," she rolled her shoulders again trying to stretch the trapezius muscles of her neck and shoulders. The next thing she knew there was a pair of small hands slipping inside the collar of her uniform jacket that began to do absolutely wonderful things to her aching muscles.

"I noticed that your opponent kept aiming for a _men_ strike but kept hitting your neck and shoulders instead," Sakura explained as her fingers strongly worked the affected areas. Nana hung her head to expose more of her neck as she moaned with pleasure. Sakura took the obvious acceptance of her ministrations to pull the collar open further so that she could reach more of the abused muscles. Nana didn't even flinch as more of her skin was revealed along with the straps of her navy blue sports bra. "Do you mind if I move your straps Nana-san?" Sakura asked.

"As long as you keep that up you could strip me naked for all I care," the Rosa Foetida en Bouton responded with a chuckle, the pleasure she was feeling evident in her voice. If she had turned her head she would have been able to see a very nice rose pink suffuse the face of her impromptu masseuse.

"Maybe later," the other girl laughed tentatively as she pulled the straps of the sports bra over her shoulders.

Nana finally turned her head to look briefly at the beautiful girl behind her with a slight blush of her own and a small grin before she turned back and lowered her head again and shut her eyes. Sakura continued to silently mold and knead the tight, sore muscles. If felt like heaven.

She was surprised that she didn't feel uncomfortable or nervous at either the massage _or_ the comment. Despite the fact that they had known each other only scant months, Nana had liked the country girl almost immediately. She was almost always bright and cheerful. Nana sometimes wondered if the girl even knew _how_ to frown. They had become even closer after she had become Touko-sama's petite soeur and begun spending afternoons together at the Rose Mansion.

Nana had come to truly enjoy the time she spent with Sakura-san. The girl's love of life shone through in just about everything she did. She seemed to be the definition of "perky", but she had her serious side as well. Her thoughtful responses to serious questions intimated a maturity that was well beyond her short sixteen years.

She seemed especially knowledgeable about relationships. Nana had seen girls, even second- and third-years, approach her friend about the various problems they were having with their family or their boyfriends (or girlfriends) as if she were a guidance counselor or favorite aunt. The striking thing was that her answers or recommendations always seemed to be on the mark. Not a single student returned to complain about the advice given. On the contrary, everyone that thanked her told her that her advice had been perfect.

She seemed oblivious to the popular trends among the other students, such as who was the best looking actor or the most popular idol, yet she could spout information about people from the Meiji era and earlier with absolute confidence. She knew just about everything there was to know about Lillian's history, including all of the myths, legends, and folk tales regarding the school and it's students, but could care less about the current state of politics in the country.

The most amazing thing, in somewhat complete contrast to her normal "lusty" attitude, was that she seemed to truly care about everyone that she came in contact with. She would tease and flirt with anything in a dress, including Hiromi-san, but when it came down to helping others with their problems it seemed a switch was thrown and all of her teasing ways were put aside until the issue had been resolved. And despite that "lusty" attitude, she had never once seen Sakura-san touch anyone in an inappropriate manner. She could easily flaunt her sexy body, and her language would sometimes be better suited to a "Mature" rated film, but she never took it beyond words. It was like she reveled in making others blush, but would never once think of taking it beyond that. Nana wondered what "Sakura-in-love" would be like. Would she be lusty and teasing, or serious and loving? Or would she be like any other school girl her age, full of nervous tension, hopes, doubts, joy, pain, and all those other confusing emotions. Or would she try to deny it like her onee-sama did.

Nana loved her onee-sama, but she knew that Yoshino was in love with Rei-sama, if the stubborn girl would only admit it to herself! That was actually fine with Nana. She cared enough about both girls that she wanted the two women to be together; they so obviously adored each other. Yoshino needed the calming affect that Rei-sama seemed to be able to provide while Rei-sama needed the energy, exuberance and spontaneity that Yoshino-sama brought to just about everything she did. She smiled to herself at the thought of the look on Rei-sama's face if Yoshino ever actually confessed. It would probably be just as shocked as Yoshino-sama's would be if Rei-sama ever did the same.

And how would Nana feel if someone confessed to her?

Which brought her right back around to her own feelings for the girl whose hands were currently creating such wonderful feelings in her body. Not just her neck and shoulders, but a wave of warmth that seemed to start in her gut and spread throughout her body, especially her heart. She felt peace, and calm, and safety, and . . . love? If this was the feeling that Yoshino had for Rei, or Yumi for Sachiko, then she could easily see the allure. It was like a drug that you could quickly become addicted to; these feelings that seemed to be running through her. She had never considered being attracted to another girl. Nor was she sure that she was ready for a girlfriend, but she wanted to explore these feelings much more fully.

And it was Sakura-san that was making her feel this way. Did she want Sakura as a girlfriend? Did she want to do "this" and "that" with her? Remembering the time in the changing room after the Yamayurikai's play at the school festival, she had been one of those girls that had been unable to look away as Sakura-san had stripped down to bare nothingness. Her seduction of Yuuki-sama as Siegfried, even after she had toned it down, had drawn her eyes and made her wonder what it would be like if she were to be seduced in that manner.

For some reason the warmth flowing through her body, maybe as a result of the thoughts running through her mind, was being concentrated in an area slightly lower than her gut. _This feeling could also become very addictive_, she thought to herself while her throat produced a soft purr.

"Are you alright, Nana-san," Sakura asked softly,

"Ah, I'm fine Sakura-san. Your massage just feels so good."

"Oh, then that's alright," she replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Nana whispered in a soft voice too low for Sakura-san to hear, responding to her earlier comment, "maybe later."

* * *

Thanks for reading. As always, any comments you might have are greatly appreciated.

Take care


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks again to everyone for their comments and encouragement. Just as a reminder, when I decided to continue to write in the Hiromi Universe, I saw an opportunity to re-write and expand upon a story that had become very important to me; specifically the story of Yumi and Sachiko that I began with my _First Loves: Vol 2_ story. There was so much I wanted to put into the previous story that the 'songfic style' just did not allow. This chapter is a very good example of that. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the MSGM characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

"You know you need to tell her Shimako-chan," Sei told her petite soeur late one afternoon as the two shared jasmine tea at Mama Cho's. Sei and Shimako, unlike Yumi and Sachiko, only got together once or twice a month – just to keep in touch and make sure that the other was doing alright. Shimako was much less worried about her grande soeur now that she had some help from Youko-sama in watching over the tall blonde.

"I know onee-sama, and I'm going to. I just need to find the right time," Shimako responded with her trademark serene smile. "You know, I was very happy that you and Youko-sama finally got together after your trip to Italy last year. I am sure that finding closure with Shiori-san was difficult, but it at least allowed you to move on and find happiness with Youko-sama. I had always thought that I wanted to be a nun. It had been my dream for so long."

"'Had been', Shimako-chan, 'had been'," Sei grinned. "Those are the operative words. I knew as soon as I met you that you were not destined for a habit, but you needed to find that out on your own. My telling you wouldn't have made a difference to you then. Now . . . now you have a chance to make a life with someone that can truly make you happy; just as Youko has made me happy - finally! I bet you never expected your onee-sama to be so stupid sometimes," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, I knew it, but I also knew it would not make a difference for me to tell you so, onee-sama," Shimako giggled.

"Ah, I've been wounded," the older girl exclaimed, theatrically clutching her heart, and then chuckled before giving her petite soeur a thoughtful glance.

She had first seen Shimako-chan in the spring of her senior year as she had been standing beneath the sakura tree behind the education building. Her first thought as she had seen the beautiful girl was how much she reminded her of Shiori, but that brief image had been quickly dispelled. Shimako had run from that first meeting, but the two were soon thrown together again by Youko in one of her many bouts of meddling. No matter how hard Sei had tried to push her away, Shimako had remained, never attempting to come too close, simply being there should Sei ever need her for anything. It had scared her so much, this girl's ability to see straight through to Sei's soul and her needs. The mask Sei had so painfully built of a jovial, careless flirt had been effortlessly torn away under that tranquil but all-seeing gaze like some thin, wispy cloud on a windy day.

She was sure that it had been Youko's thinly veiled remarks to her petite soeur that had set Sachiko on the road to asking Shimako to be her petite soeur. Had she seen that Sei needed a push, some threat to their budding relationship, in order to force her to act? Sei had confronted Sachiko in the school's hallway one day and told her that she would never have Shimako as her petite soeur. And as she had thought, Shimako had rejected the Rosa Chinensis en Bouton's offer. When Sei had approached her later that same day, the girl with the dark blonde hair and angelic face had only smiled and held out her hand, offering her own heart and trust with an ease that had astounded Sei. It seemed that her acceptance of Sei's rosary had always been a foregone conclusion. To this day Sei was still unsure whether she had offered her rosary to Shimako or whether the girl had asked for it. Nor did it really matter.

The two had never formed the clinging, almost demanding relationship that most soeurs established. She and Shimako were happy to give each other the space and freedom that each one needed to live their lives. They were always there for each other if the need arose, and they supported each other probably more than most ever believed or thought possible. It was simply that the support they gave each other was different than everyone typically expected of a soeur relationship.

Even now, Sei was not providing advice on how Shimako should lead her life, or what she should do with that life. No, she was simply pointing out that a third person, Shimako's petite soeur and lover Noriko, had every right to know what it was that Shimako had decided to do with her life.

"All kidding aside, Shimako-chan," Sei said, getting back on topic, "you need to be fair to Noriko-chan. She deserves to know and she should hear it from your own lips."

"Yes, onee-sama," Shimako acquiesced with a shy smile, "you are right as usual. I am just a bit embarrassed about it."

"I swear, Shimako," Sei chided the girl in exasperation, "you can get twisted 'round the axel about the oddest of things. Noriko will jump for joy when you tell her. Why would you ever be embarrassed about it?"

"Alright, onee-sama, I will tell her tomorrow," Shimako finally agreed.

"Good. Now then, how about a sweet egg tart?"

-oo-

"Noriko, if you have a moment there is something I would like to discuss with you," Shimako said to her partner just after school classes ended the next day.

"Of course, onee-sama," the dark haired girl replied with her usual stoic expression as she presented Shimako with a cup of oolong tea in the meeting room of the Rose Mansion.

They were the only two in the room so far although the others – less Yumi who had started skipping school on Mondays and, usually, Tuesdays – were expected any minute.

"Not 'onee-sama', Noriko," Shimako said with a smile, "not for this discussion. It is just the two of us. Actually, in order to assure that it remains just the two of us, why don't we take our tea outside for a bit?"

"Ah, certainly Shimako," Noriko replied, this time with the smile that she saved for use only with her girlfriend, "just let me grab my tea."

The two girls, teacups in hand, walked down the squeaky staircase and through the kitchen to the back door of the mansion. There they sat at a small picnic table that had certainly seen better days but got so little use that it was not worth filling out a purchase requisition for a replacement and trying to force it through the administration. The day was chilly, but not quite cold enough to require the use of their coats. They would certainly need them when the sun started to set, but it was still warm enough just then to be able to forego the added bulk.

The two sat next to each other on the old wooden bench, their legs just barely grazing one another; one of their minor shows of intimacy that the rest of the student population would certainly take as accidental assuming that they even noticed. Although they had never attempted to keep their relationship a secret, neither had they gone out of their way to flaunt it nor were either of them were into public displays of affection. Why give the _Lillian Kawaraban_ more grist for the gossip mill than was absolutely necessary? Noriko didn't think that Mami-sama would print a story on their love affair even if they made out in front of her. She was not like her onee-sama, Minako Tsukiyama, who would have been perfectly at home writing for _The Enquirer_. In fact, Noriko thought she remembered hearing from Mami-sama that Minako-sama had applied for a junior position at the Tokyo branch of the world-wide gossip rag. She couldn't remember whether she had actually gotten a position with them or not. Even if she had, it would have only been a part-time position since she was also going to university.

These thoughts floated through her mind as she waited for Shimako to tell her about whatever it was that she wanted to talk about. She knew that her lover would speak when she was ready, and she was comfortable with that. The two had learned very early in their relationship that they could and would speak their minds, but only when they were ready to do so. Neither pushed the other when it was not necessary. It was just one thing among many that made their relationship work.

"Noriko," Shimako finally said with a shy smile, "probably like many others, Yumi's announcement the other week forced me to think about what it was that I truly wanted out of my life. Life can be so short, anything can happen at any time. None of us are immortal or immune to the risks that the world can throw at us and I decided that I did not want to waste a single moment of it. Seeing what Yumi - and also Sachiko - have to face and fight just to be with the one they love a little longer . . ." she sighed and shook her head before she continued, "Noriko, I have decided not to enter the convent when I graduate. I have spoken with my father and the sisters here and they are in agreement. If, for _whatever_ reason, I am not currently feeling a vocation for the church they are certainly not going to force me into it."

"Shimako, are you sure? I mean, it has been your dream for so long," Noriko asked her, not exactly surprised at the decision, most of them had been forced to rethink things when Yumi-sama told them about her disease, but wanting to make sure for the sake of her own heart which was now beating at a furious pace.

"Dreams change, Noriko-chan," Shimako replied, placing a hand on top of Noriko's. "However, I will also not be taking over the responsibilities of the family temple either. My brother has finally agreed to take on those responsibilities when my father eventually retires."

"Then . . . what do you plan to do, Shimako? Will you be going to college? If so, where?" Noriko asked, thrilled at the fact that her lover would not be leaving her for the celibacy of the convent, but still feeling unsure.

"Is that really the question you want to ask, Noriko?" Shimako asked her with a sly grin.

Shimako had forced her to play this game before, so Noriko thought about the question, and about what it was that she really wanted to know, before she responded.

"Shimako . . . love . . . is there room for me in your plans?" she asked quietly instead. "You know I will follow wherever you go, just so long as you will allow me to do so, or want me at your side."

"Ah, that was what I thought you really wanted to know . . . and yes, the decision I have made was made with the full intention to have you at my side if you still want to be there," Shimako said softly.

"Of course I do, you idiot!" Noriko exclaimed and playfully slapped Shimako's shoulder, "I plan on growing old with you if you will simply allow me to."

"I . . . would like that very much," Shimako said with a blush.

"So, now that that is out of the way, what have you decided?" Noriko asked with a smile.

"Actually, I will still be becoming a nun . . . of a sort," Shimako said teasingly, but did not draw it out too long, "I have also spoken to the elders at Yukiko's shrine, and I will begin training as a Miko as soon as I graduate. I will be living at the shrine while I am training, and then I will be rejoining my family temple to establish a Shinto sect. And to answer your question before you ask," she grinned again, "no, at my age I am not expected to either remain, or even be, a virgin and, at least at my shrine, relationships between women will be totally acceptable," she giggled.

"Actually, Shimako," Noriko said, now totally elated at the news her lover had for her, "it had better not only be acceptable, but expected! At least for the Miko," she giggled.

"I thought you might say that," Shimako laughed softly before giving her a quick but passionate kiss and to hell with any potential spectators.

-oo-

When Noriko entered the meeting room of the Rose Mansion the next day Yukiko was already preparing the tea for the upcoming meeting.

"Ah, onee-sama, good day," the young miko greeted her with what seemed like a slightly strained smile.

"Good day, Yukiko. Is everything alright?" Noriko asked her with a touch of concern.

"Um, well," Yukiko prevaricated as she poured a cup of tea for her grande soeur, "I heard from Shimako-oneesama that she finally told you about her plans to become a Miko. I guess that you were happy to hear that she would not be joining a convent or going off to another school?"

"Yeah, I was very happy," Noriko grinned, "although even if she had gone off to convent or college I still would have followed her."

"You love her that much, onee-sama?" the brown eyed girl asked softly.

"I do, Yukiko. I really do," Noriko answered as honestly as she could, understanding that it was important to Yukiko.

"Um, you do know that . . ." the Miko started.

"I know. I have always known," Noriko interrupted her with a shy smile, knowing full well what she was saying and why, "and it does not matter. I will follow her wherever she goes . . . because I love her."

"Then I am very happy for you, onee-sama," Yukiko replied with a true, genuine smile.

"Thank you," Noriko said gently. "Now, could I get a little more tea please?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course, onee-sama," her petite soeur replied with a grin.

-oo-

Yumi lay in her bed covered to her chin with thick blankets and a comforter. A damp, cold cloth was draped over her forehead. She moaned in her sleep, tossing fitfully in an unconscious attempt to find some release from her torment. Her mother sat quietly next to her bed biting her nails with worry. Yumi's temperature was up over 39C with no sign of it breaking. The poor girl was still shivering with a chill even with all of the bedclothes covering her. If her fever didn't break soon Miki was going to have to consider taking her to the hospital.

Twice now Miki had to change her daughter's pajamas when they had become thoroughly soaked with sweat. Each time she had thought the fever had finally broken only to have it come back harder and higher than before. The doctor had recommended that she be kept quiet and comfortable until the fever finally broke. He was sure that it was a reaction to the most recent round of chemotherapy. So Miki re-soaked the cloth in a pail of cold water before wringing it out and replacing it on her daughter's brow. Yuuki was making a run to the pharmacy for some additional medicines while Yuichiro was rushing home from a business trip he had cut short.

"Onee-sama," Yumi called out weakly in her delirium. That and "Sachiko" were the only words her daughter had uttered in the eighteen hours since the onset of the fever. Miki didn't want to disturb the girl who was the Ogasawara heiress and Yumi's grande soeur unless it was absolutely necessary, but she was starting to get desperate. If having Sachiko at her side would bring some tiny measure of comfort to her little girl than, damnit, Sachiko would be by her side.

Miki stood and walked to the nightstand where Yumi kept her cell phone and looked up Sachiko's number and then hit the 'send' button. She listened to it ring three times on the other end before she heard a cheerful, "Good day, Yumi."

"Sachiko-chan, it's not Yumi, it's Miki. I'm sorry for the poor phone etiquette, but frankly I don't have the time or the energy. Yumi's sick and she's been calling for you. I don't expect you to drop everything but . . ."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Miki-okaasan. Is there anything you need me to bring?" Sachiko asked in a hurried voice. Miki could hear the wind rushing past the phone and the rapid slap of Sachiko's footfalls as she ran down one of the halls at Lillian University.

"No, just yourself. Yuuki is getting some more medicine. She just needs you Sachiko," Miki whispered so that Sachiko wouldn't hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm on my way okaa-san," Sachiko said and the phone in Miki's hand clicked to the sound of a dial-tone.

"Thank you Sachiko-chan," she whispered and glanced at her daughter who was thrashing in her sleep once again. Miki had no idea what nightmares were running through her daughter's mind, but she was sure it was no more frightening than the feelings of absolute helplessness when your seriously sick child is counting on you and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. If there is a worse feeling for any parent – other than to lose that child altogether – Miki didn't know what it was.

-oo-

This wasn't the first time that Sachiko had come to a screeching halt in the Fukuzawa's driveway and leapt from the car in a rush. Nor, unfortunately, would it probably be the last time she thought as she ignored the small gate and simply jumped the short fence and ran for the front door. The door opened before she could knock and she nearly ran over poor Yuuki in her desperation to get to Yumi. She had to slow down for the turn to run up the stairs, but that was all as she never broke stride until she forced herself to stop in front of the closed door of Yumi's bedroom.

Sachiko stood for a moment to catch her breath and compose herself before she turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Miki was sitting in Yumi's desk chair that she had pulled up to the side of the bed. Yumi's pale hand was held tightly in her mother's as she softly brushed a few strands of sweat drenched hair from her daughter's forehead. Miki looked over at the tall, raven haired girl standing in the doorway and a small smile graced her lips. Sachiko could see the dried tracks of tears previously shed on Miki's cheeks. She walked slowly over to her petite soeur's mother and let Miki rest her head on her abdomen as she held her around her softly quaking shoulders.

"The fever just broke for the third time about ten minutes ago," Miki spoke softly into the thin ribbing of Sachiko's sweater that she was now drenching with her tears. "If you don't mind, could you please watch her while I get another pair of pajamas ready? I'd also appreciate it if you could help me change her again."

"Of course, Miki-okaasan," Sachiko said as she gently stroked Miki's hair. Despite her words, Miki briefly stayed where she was, in the gentle embrace of her daughter's lover, simply enjoying the comfort being so unselfishly offered to her. The warmth of that embrace, the love that she felt within those slender arms as she silently cried her tears, told her more about Sachiko than any other time the two had spent together. She hated to leave those loving arms, but her daughter needed her so she took a deep breath, sat back, wiped away the tears and looked into Sachiko's eyes as finally she let go of her daughter's damp hand and stood to gather the things that she would need. She was about to thank Sachiko for coming so swiftly when they both turned at the sound of Yumi's weak voice.

"Onee-sama," she spoke so quietly and with such desire that it immediately brought tears to Sachiko's eyes. She knelt down beside the bed and took hold of the hand that Miki had just reluctantly released.

"I'm here Yumi. I'm here," Sachiko whispered as she placed a tender kiss on that pale, sweaty palm.

"S-Sachiko," Yumi whispered, still held deeply within the grasp of her illness, her eyes still closed tightly.

"I'm here Yumi and I'm not going anywhere," Sachiko said as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Yumi's sweat drenched forehead. The muscles in Yumi's face seemed to relax just a bit as, even though asleep, she heard Sachiko's voice.

"D-don't l-leave me onee-sama. P-please don't leave me."

"I won't Yumi. I will always be by your side my love."

"Saaaach . . . ," Yumi seemed to relax further and her breathing fell into the normal rhythm of a deep, restful slumber.

Sachiko used her free hand and re-wet the cloth that was draped over the pail of water beside the bed and squeezed it before she started to gently wipe the sweat from Yumi's face. A tiny smile of contentment appeared on her petite soeur's lips.

Miki returned shortly and between the two of them they were able to get Yumi's wet, sticky pajamas off and replace them with a clean pair after giving the tiny girl a sponge bath. Sachiko had been shocked at the wasted body of her lover. They had been together not that long ago but it looked like Yumi had lost fifteen or twenty pounds since then. The skin of her normally small, perky breasts sagged with the loss of body mass and her ribs showed clearly beneath almost transluscent, parchment like skin. It frightened Sachiko so much she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in front of Miki.

When they had finished getting Yumi changed and the covers pulled back over top of her Sachiko lay down beside her and took the tiny girl in her arms.

"Sachiko?" Miki asked quietly.

"I'm just returning a favor Yumi provided for me when my grandmother died," she explained softly with a shy smile. "Yumi held me in her arms for hours after I had cried myself to sleep. It was the first peace I had felt in weeks and it was Yumi that provided it to me. I just want to do the same for her if I can."

Miki smiled in understanding and left the two young women alone, closing the door softly behind her. It came as no surprise to find Yuuki standing in the hall waiting for her.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, his own eyes slightly red and puffy.

"She's resting more comfortably now that Sachiko is here," Miki replied with a sigh. "I can only pray that the fever has finally broken for the last time. Come on, let's go downstairs and I'll fix you a cup of tea."

"How about I fix the tea and you sit down and relax," he grinned, but then became more serious. "You've been going for over thirty hours without a stop. You can have your tea, but then you need to go to bed and get some sleep. Yumi doesn't need you collapsing on her from exhaustion, and neither do we. Sachiko and I can handle it from here."

"Yes, sir," Miki tried to laugh but gave it up as a lost cause and just leaned forward and Yuuki took her into the circle of his strong arms. "Thank you," she whispered.

-oo-

As the doctor had predicted the fever finally broke and Yumi woke up the next morning mildly dehydrated but otherwise fine. Sachiko, on the other hand, seemed a wreck and took Miki aside just before the two sat down for breakfast.

"Miki-okaasan, I have a very large favor to ask of you," she said quietly so as not to disturb the others as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Anything Sachiko-chan. We owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything Miki-okaasan," Sachiko smiled, "but I will gladly use your feelings of indebtedness if they will get me what I want. With your permission I would like to move into Yumi's room for the duration of her illness."

Miki looked deeply into Sachiko's eyes and saw both the determination to achieve what she wanted and her unstinting love for her daughter. She smiled and took hold of both of Sachiko's hands.

"I think Yumi would like that very much. Another pair of hands would certainly help around here, but your influence on her would be an even greater benefit. If nothing else, yesterday proved to me just how much she needs you, and I told myself that if it was something she wanted, she would get it.

"So welcome to the family Sachiko-chan, and good luck ever getting rid of us," she giggled.

"I think you would have a harder time getting rid of me, but thank you okaa-san," Sachiko replied with a smile of her own. "I promise that I will always stand by your daughter's side."

"I know you will, Sachiko-chan. I know you will," she said patting the taller girl's hand. "Shall we tell the others the good news?"

"Yes, lets."

Miki put her arm around Sachiko's waist and led her back into the kitchen where Yumi, Yuuki, and Yuichiro sat with mouthfuls of various foods.

"Everyone," Miki said in a very happy voice while Sachiko stood beside her with a large smile and a twinkle in her eyes as she glanced at Yumi, "I have an announcement to make."

* * *

Thank you for reading. As always, your comments would be greatly appreciated.

Take care,

CX


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful comments. They really do keep me going.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

"How did the pictures of Nana-chan's bouts at National's turn out Tsutako?" Hiromi asked her one Monday morning in early November as they made their way to their classes. It had become a morning ritual, these walks from the bus stop to their classroom. Even when one had to arrive early for a club or Yamayurikai meeting, the other automatically adjusted their schedule so that they could still meet for their morning walk. Tsutako could probably count on one hand the number of times they had not met each other at the bus stop since they had started dating the previous year.

It thrilled her to realize that the two were still very much in love after more than a year of dating. While other girls in her class dumped their current boyfriend when they got tired or when the sex got boring, Tsutako's and Hiromi's relationship was not based on sex and could never be considered boring. While the number of times they had actually had sex was relatively few, when they did find the time and opportunity it was still like the first time; tender, passionate and . . . amazing! The new and various ways they had learned how to pleasure each other without actual intercourse was probably a large part of it. It was surprising how imaginative they could both get.

Just thinking about it had caused her to get slightly wet as they walked along the cobbled paths between the gingkoes.

"Great as usual," Tsutako replied only slightly belatedly with a laugh, forcing her thoughts back onto a normal track so that she would not have to change her underwear as soon as they got to class, "would you expect anything else?"

"Not from the 'Ace' of Lillian's photography club," Hiromi chuckled at her exuberance but wondered at the flush that had crept into her cheeks as they walked. He was pretty sure that the morning's cold would not account for all of it.

Nana-chan had participated in the National High School Kendo Tournament the previous day. The early bouts had been embarrassingly easy for the granddaughter of the Grand Master and owner of the Arima dojo. As nice as she normally is, Nana was all business as soon as she started putting on her kendo uniform and armor. Since the tournament was set up so that she would only be pitted against other first-year high school students, she did take steps to not overly embarrass her early opponents since doing so would be a smear not only their honor, but hers as well.

The last two bouts had been more of a challenge for the smaller, dark haired girl, but she had triumphed nonetheless. Lillian could now boast a national champion among the members of their kendo club team. Yoshino had been beside herself with glee and had had to be physically restrained from rushing onto the floor of the Tokyo Sports Arena to embrace her petite soeur. That, however, was simply Yoshino being herself. It was Sakura-chan's demeanor after the match that had been the most interesting. The hug and kiss on the cheek she had given Nana-chan had been somewhat more tender than those given by the other girls.

The entire Yamayurikai, along with Rei-sama, Hiromi and Tsutako, but less Yumi-san, had made the trip into central Tokyo to cheer on their fellow rose. They couldn't have cared less about any of the other matches, although Rei-sama briefly watched the bouts of a couple of third-years that had applied to Tokyo U. Tsutako had recorded just about every strike and movement with her digital SLR. She had once again upgraded her camera equipment and was now sporting the latest model. While the fashion magazine that she apprenticed with could not help her with her school expenses, they had no problems whatsoever in making sure that she had the very best equipment possible; at least within the budget they had available. Everyone was ecstatic for her when she pointed out the photos in the magazine that she had taken. The fact that they had actually printed photographs taken by an apprentice not yet graduated from high school was a real feather in her cap. She couldn't stop grinning for weeks.

Some of the photos she had taken of Nana the previous day were destined for publication in the _Lillian Kawaraban_, but the majority would go into her own portfolio and given as presents to Nana-chan and Yoshino-san.

"Did you hear about Shimako-san's plans for the future," Tsutako asked as she took hold of his hand as they approached the stone statue of Maria-sama.

"Yes, and I was a bit surprised until she told me that while her father is a Buddhist priest, her mother was a devoted follower of Shintoism. She told me that she was basically going back to her 'roots'," Hiromi replied with a smile.

"As long as she and Noriko-san are happy," Tsutako smiled at him just before the two stopped briefly in front of Maria-sama and bowed their heads in silence.

"Have you spoken to Yumi lately," Hiromi asked her out of the blue after they raised their heads. Well, truthfully it was a relatively frequent question on everyone's lips these days. And it wasn't a real shock given that her own prayers had been asking the Madonna to watch over her good friend. She would not be surprised if Maria-sama heard hundreds of prayers for the health of the Rosa Chinensis each and every day; from students, faculty and administration alike.

"I spoke to her Saturday afternoon and plan on giving her a call later today," Tsutako replied with a sigh, "I know she hated to miss the tournament yesterday, but it couldn't be helped. She sounded absolutely awful, but still tried to put on her best, cheeriest voice for me. It hurt just to listen to her trying to sound so upbeat. She told me that Touko-chan had stopped by earlier in the day and had been an absolute angel for her."

"Touko-chan has certainly been a model petite soeur," Hiromi agreed with her, "as if anyone _needed_ a reason to be nice to Yumi. When she does show up at the Rose Mansion she acts as if nothing has changed and there is nothing wrong with her. She knows it's an act, and so does everyone else, but it is a charade that we are all willing to take part in for her sake. However, I think it strains even Touko-chan's acting ability at times. Did I tell you that she wanted to skip out on the second-year trip to Greece last month just so that she wouldn't be so far away from Yumi-san?"

"No, although it doesn't surprise me," Tsutako sighed, "she absolutely adores Yumi-san and isn't afraid who knows it. She has grown up so much since last year. She hardly ever wears a mask anymore, and because of it she seems to be more popular than ever."

"Leave it to Yumi to bring out the best in everyone she meets," Hiromi chuckled softly.

They continued their walk, stopping in briefly at the Rose Mansion for their morning kiss away from prying eyes and to listen to Yoshino-san telling them once again to get a room.

_I guess it isn't just our walk that has become a morning ritual_, Tsutako giggled.

-oo-

_The previous Saturday_

Yumi looked at the letter in her hand and realized that she was shaking. She had been waiting for this almost since the beginning of the semester and now that it was here, in her hands, she wasn't sure whether to feel happy or sad.

"Congratulations, Fukuzawa Yumi-san, on your acceptance to Lillian University," the letter began.

It was everything she had been hoping for since she submitted her paperwork at the start of the fall semester. She no longer had to worry about taking entrance exams for a second or third choice school. She would be starting the next school year as a first-year again, but it would be at Lillian U., the school she wanted to go to and the school where the love of her life was also a student. She really should be happy. But . . .

Would she still be alive next April? Would she even live to graduate? The questions started to spiral through her head and the first she knew of the tears flowing from her eyes was the splatter of small drops of water on the surface of the letter she held in her shaking hands. She was sitting on the bed in the room she now shared with Sachiko. Her parents had been kind enough to provide them with a full sized bed in place of the single she had previously had in her bedroom. There was less floor space, but that was an extremely small price to pay to sleep cradled in the arms of the woman she loved every night.

Thoughts of Sachiko played in her mind and she realized she had to be strong for her love. She must _not_ wallow in self-pity.

_I must not . . . _

_break . . . _

_down . . ._

Her sobs rang loudly through the deserted house.

Life for Yumi had become a living hell since the end of summer and receipt of the diagnosis of Leukemia. Twice each month she underwent a radiation treatment while once every week, typically on a Friday so that she had an opportunity to recuperate over the weekend, Yumi found herself in a local medical clinic, strapped to a chair with bags of fluid attached to tubes and needles sticking out of her arms. Even with the assistance of an antiemetic she found herself throwing up part of the weekend and tired the rest of the week. She had probably missed two or three days of school out of every week since the beginning of her treatments. Luckily fall and winter classes for high school seniors were mostly no longer compulsory as students prepared for college entrance exams. Teachers were available to those students that found the need of their assistance in preparing for exams, and Yumi had availed herself of that assistance as often as she could make it to school, but she had still been holding out hope for early acceptance to Lillian University.

Now that prayer had been answered, but her prayers had changed in the intervening weeks. Now she seemed to alternate prayers almost every other night. On the days she felt well enough to go to school she prayed to be able to spend a long life with Sachiko. On the weekends, after her chemo and radiation treatments, she just prayed to be put out of her misery.

Today was Saturday, probably her worst day of every week as she suffered from the affects of the previous day's treatments. It was also the day that she was at her lowest ebb emotionally. Days like today were the reason that there were no longer any sharp objects in her room. Her doctors had told her parents that she should not be left alone on the days after her treatments, but everyone had their own crises to deal with and today happened to be a day when everyone had a reason to be out of the house.

Yuuki had school and a council meeting afterwards. Sachiko had been called to the Ogasawara mansion to tend to some paperwork necessary for the transfer of partial control of one of the family's companies to her. That paperwork would allow for her to obtain additional insurance coverage for Yumi and so was of vital importance as far as the patient and her family was concerned. Her mother had to go to multiple stores to restock the house and medicine chest, and her father had been called away by an irate client that had demanded to see him that morning or lose the account. Yumi had told her father to go, that the account was important and that she was fine.

And she had been fine . . . until she had gone to get the mail and opened the letter from Lillian University.

Her violent, shrill, and aching cries went unheeded until she felt slim arms encircling her waist as she sat crying on her bed.

She didn't care who it was that was suddenly there just when she needed someone, all she knew was that someone cared; someone had heard her cries and was there to console her. She dove into those waiting arms, not even bothering to open her eyes, and wailed on the slender shoulder. A small hand gently ran through her hair as the other arm continued to hold her tightly around her waist. Her tears and drool were soaking the material of the girls t-shirt. She was sure that her snot was running down her face, but she didn't care. Real crying was never pretty. Real crying was ugly and heartbreaking. Red, puffy eyes and a mouth stretched open in devastating wails is not something that anyone would ever term "cute". It was simply reality.

The owner of the soothing voice that barely reached her consciousness could have cared less. She withstood the tears, and the drool, and the snot, and the wails, because it was necessary; because she cared for the one that was crying; because she loved her.

"Shhh, onee-sama, shhh, it's alright. I'm here, onee-sama."

Yumi opened her swollen eyes and stared at one of the coiled rings of the pigtails of her petite soeur, now much the worse for wear and in desperate need of a wash. "T-Touko-c-chan," was all she could get out before another sob hit her. Knowing that the girl in whose arms she was being cradled was someone that she so dearly loved seemed to make it just that much harder for her to regain control. Nor did it seem that Touko-chan cared one way or another about that control. She was just there; where she needed to be and where she wanted to be at that instant. And Yumi loved her for it.

It was another fifteen or twenty minutes before Yumi was able to calm herself in the arms of her petite soeur. The wails turned back into sobs, which were then reduced to sniffles before she found herself taking deep breaths and hiccuping, still trying to gather back the shards of her long lost dignity. Opening her eyes again, she saw that that dignity was unnecessary as she looked into the sympathetic but absolutely loving eyes of her petite soeur.

"I-I'm so sorry, Touko-chan," she stammered, "I d-don't know w-what came over me. I-I was fine earlier. I-it just hit me all of a sudden, and . . ."

"Shhh, onee-sama. It's alright. It can happen that way," Touko explained in a calm, quiet voice. "Believe me, I know. I have helped out at my grandfather's hospital enough to know that something like this can happen without any warning, and sometimes without any cause. The littlest thing, or nothing, can simply set you off."

"W-what are you doing here anyway?" Yumi asked while slowly extricating herself from Touko-chan's arms, "don't you have school? Ah, oh my, look what I've done to your poor shirt, and your hair. I'm so sorry, Touko-chan, I . . ."

Touko laughed at her onee-sama's concern. Taking Yumi's hands into her own she said, "As for why I am here, Yuuki called me this morning after he got a call from your father. He wanted to come home straight away himself but was called into a meeting with the school administration and couldn't get out of it. So he called me and asked if I could come over to stay with you. As for school, I was planning to skip out early and stop by to see you anyway. Since Yuuki's request and my desire matched perfectly, I saw no reason to say 'no'. And as for my shirt and hair . . . well, why don't we both take a bath together onee-sama? I think you could use one as well and we can throw my shirt and bra in the wash while we are at it."

"Ehhh! A bath with Touko-chan? I-I don't know . . ."

"Come on, onee-sama. It's not like I haven't seen you without your clothes on before. Well, at least in your underwear . . . and I have given sponge baths to some of the patient's at the hospital, so I know what I am doing. Besides, it might be fun," she said with a grin.

"Uh, well, you know Touko-chan . . . I . . . my body . . . it doesn't look like it used to," Yumi tried to explain around her embarrassment.

"I'm used to that as well, onee-sama," Touko-chan said while maintaining a grin and her cheery voice.

It didn't look like Yumi was going to be given a choice, and she desperately wanted to get clean. She sighed and finally gave in. She went to her closet and found a change of clothes for Touko along with a short bath robe. After she helped Yumi into another robe the younger girl headed off to start the laundry while Yumi started running the bath.

As the water filled the large tub Yumi reflected on what her petite soeur had said earlier. She knew that Touko had been lying about already planning to skip classes. She had come simply because Yuuki had asked her to. Not that she hadn't wanted to come anyway - Yumi believed her when she said that - but she had probably originally planned to come later in the day. The fact that Touko had dropped everything to be with her, even if Yuuki had been the one to ask her, brought a smile to her lips. And Touko was being so solicitous, her voice was so soothing and calm; it was like a balm to Yumi's tattered nerves. She was so happy that Touko had come.

When Touko returned she had Yumi sit on the bathing stool while she first washed her hair and then started in on her back, a towel laid over Yumi's lap. Yumi's chin rested on her breast, what little there was of it, in quiet acceptance of the pleasurable feelings. Despite her words Touko was shocked to see how wasted her onee-sama's body had become. Yumi's breasts were almost non-existent and her ribs and vertebra showed clearly through the translucence of her skin. Touko had seen pictures of girls with anorexia that did not look as emaciated as Yumi did, but she could have been worse. She kept her face from showing any of her shock, however, and simply got to work washing the older girl. There was a reason her grandfather allowed her to work with the terminally ill patients at his hospital. Touko's acting ability came as a godsend to both doctors and patients alike.

She allowed Yumi to then wash her hair and back before the two of them climbed into the tub to soak and rinse. Yumi kept trying to cover her sunken chest until Touko forcefully moved Yumi's arms so that she could run a washcloth over her chest and stomach. After that Yumi finally figured out that she wasn't going to be allowed even the slightest amount of modesty and gave in once again to the pleasurable ministrations of her petite soeur.

"You know, Touko-chan, I really cannot thank you and the others enough for everything that you have done for me," Yumi said quietly as her body was being gently washed. "I haven't been much of a Rosa Chinensis or an onee-sama for you, have I."

"It's not like you had a choice, onee-sama," Touko said in a gentle voice as she lifted Yumi's right arm to rinse, "and frankly I think you have been doing an awful lot more than anyone ever expected given the circumstances. I know everyone at school is so proud of you and the way you are not giving in to this disease. We know that it will be that strength, and your love for Sachiko-oneesama, that is going to get you through this. Seeing what you go through and how you aren't letting it beat you, I don't know of any better lesson that you could be teaching me, or anyone else for that matter. And personally, I love you for it," she smiled. "Now, lift your other arm, please."

Yumi complied with the instruction and, while Touko was looking where she was working, took a good look at her petite soeur. Touko, even nude and in a bathtub with another girl, was focused solely on what she had to get done. She seemed the consummate professional, but her love and concern came through in her voice and in her touch.

"You know, onee-sama, I'm kind of surprised that Tsutako-sama hasn't been over here every day taking pictures of your progress," Touko said with a grin.

"Ah, she has called numerous times and come over a few times, but not once did she ever raise her camera. It kind of surprised me as well, now that you mention it," Yumi commented.

"Well, at least you don't _think_ she has been taking photos every day. I swear I never know where that girl hides to get the shots that she does. For all we know, she has pictures of you; of you and Sachiko doing the nasty . . ."

"Enough, enough Touko-chan," Yumi laughed. It was the first smile that Touko had seen from Yumi since she had walked into the house and heard her crying. Her heart soared that she had finally been able to get Yumi's attitude to perk up.

"Onee-sama," Touko said as she finished drying Yumi's hair later in the bedroom wearing a borrowed pair of Yumi's jeans and a Lillian polo shirt, "I am going to switch the clothes to the dryer and make us something to eat while you get dressed. Is that alright?"

"Touko-chan," Yumi said with a wince.

"I know, onee-sama, but you have to keep up your strength and try to get some of your weight back," she chided the older girl, "I know it's hard now, but I want my onee-sama around for a long time to come and that means trying to get some food in you."

"Alright, Touko-chan . . . I will try," Yumi replied with a sigh of resignation but a slight smile on her lips.

"Good. I'll call you when it's ready."

Touko switched the clothes and then raided the cabinets and refrigerator for food that would be easier on Yumi's stomach but higher in fat, carbohydrates, and protein. She also found some bottles of meal supplements that would work nicely. By the time she called Yumi to lunch she had a nice, light meal that would hopefully put a little more meat back on her bones.

They spoke quietly as they ate, talking about things that had been going on in Touko's classes, the latest in the seemingly budding relationship between Nana-chan and Sakura-chan, Shimako-sama's announcement, and any other topics Touko could think of to keep up Yumi's spirits. Yumi ate sparingly, mostly small bites washed down with the meal supplement, but she seemed to be handling it. Touko just kept up the mindless chatter and ate slowly to keep Yumi company.

Yuuki arrived as they were cleaning up from the meal.

"Touko, thank you for coming over. I really appreciate it," he told his girlfriend quietly as he kissed her cheek.

"It was no trouble at all, Yuuki. Yumi and I had a lovely time, didn't we onee-sama," she said in a louder voice.

"Touko-chan was a wonder, Yuuki," Yumi said with a smile. "Thank you for asking her to come. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"Well, if you don't mind, I will take my leave now and let you get some rest, onee-sama," Touko said as she gathered her coat. "I will pick my clothes up later or you can bring them with you the next time you come to school," she said with a smile before turning to her boyfriend, "I'll call you later, Yuuki."

"Let me at least walk you to the bus stop, Touko," he replied with a grin.

"Thank you for coming, Touko-chan," Yumi said while gathering the younger girl in her arms. Her hair no longer had her signature spiral pigtails, but she still looked wonderful to Yumi. "Please feel free to stop by anytime."

"I will, onee-sama. Please take care of yourself," Touko said softly while placing a kiss on Yumi's cheek.

Yuuki walked her to the bus stop and gave her a quick kiss just as the bus arrived.

Touko made it all the way to her seat and the bus had started to pull away before her shoulders started to quake and she finally allowed her silent tears to fall.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Your comments are always appreciated.

Take care


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Good day, all. Although this is another the new chapters, I wanted to remind everyone that the Yumi arc of this story is a re-write and (heavy) expansion of my previous story _First Loves: Vol 2_. So if any of this is familiar, there is a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno. I will lay claim to the storyline and my OCs, but I'm not manic about it.

* * *

"That's the last item," Yumi sighed as she slumped in her chair at the head of the table in the Rose Mansion's meeting room. _God_ she was tired, but she had no desire to let everyone else sitting around the table and the walls of the room know that.

It was the final meeting before the Christmas Ball almost a month away. The last item on the agenda had been identified, discussed, argued, discussed some more, and finally decided upon. From now on it would just be the little details that the Hanadera council would handle.

She looked directly across the table to where Yuuki was sitting and saw him smile at her. Her brother had been an absolute wonder. He had shouldered the burden not only of the Hanadera council and the Christmas Ball, chairing the joint meetings when she was unavailable and ensuring that everyone was satisfied with the results, but had also been one of her most stalwart supporters during her illness. Between him, Touko-chan, and Sachiko they had pretty much covered everything. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to repay him for all that he had done. Yes, he was family and he would say that it was his responsibility to watch over his sister, but she knew just how hard he had been working in her stead even here at Lillian. You could almost say that he was an auxiliary Rose!

She smiled back at him, acknowledging his silent praise and giving him her own silent thanks; something that the two "almost twins" had been able to do for most of their eighteen years. So often it never required a single word to be said for the two to know exactly what the other meant or felt. The Fabulous Fukuzawa Siblings at work again. She giggled and he smirked, once again knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Would the two of you like to let the rest of us in on the joke," Yoshino complained.

"It's nothing that you and Rei-sama haven't done to us countless times," Yumi giggled again, watching as almost all of the female heads around the table started nodding in a knowing way, smiles gracing their lips; all except for Yoshino who was pouting.

It was Thursday afternoon and she had another round of chemo tomorrow that she was _not_ looking forward to. She had already started to lose some of her hair although it was not yet noticeable by her friends or family yet. Sachiko had noticed, of course, since they shared a bed and it was impossible to hide the strands of hair that were left on the pillow when she woke up or in the brush on her dresser top. She had also lost all of her hair . . . down there . . . which, she had to admit, made their lovemaking a little different and was certainly easier to take care of. And she hadn't even had to shave!

She felt a hand grab hers under the table and she looked to her right to see Touko giving her a soft smile. She squeezed the hand in thanks for the reminder before thanking everyone for their hard work and formally closing the meeting. She continued to sit where she was, allowing Hiromi to refill her teacup and set another couple of cookies on her plate. Touko also stayed where she was, her hand still clasped around Yumi's. Touko's hand shook just a touch, but Yumi decided not to acknowledge it. It wasn't their way. She simply patted her hand before using her left hand to pick up her teacup. It wasn't her dominant hand, but that didn't matter. She still had enough strength to hold a cup of tea. She would have never lived it down if Sachi had learned that she had spilled a cup of tea in public. At least, with Touko-chan's help, she had gained some of her weight back. She picked up a cookie to nibble on.

"Can I get you anything onee-sama?" Touko asked her quietly.

"No, thank you, Touko. This," and she gave her petite soeurs hand another gentle squeeze, "is enough for now. Sachi will be stopping by to pick me up shortly and we will head home. I think Yuuki plans on hanging around a little while. Why don't the two of you take the opportunity to spend a little 'quality' time with each other," she offered with a wink and a smirk that would have done Sei-sama proud if the blush that arose in Touko's cheeks was any measure.

"I still can't believe that Sachiko-oneesama allowed Yuuki-kun to get away with giving her that nickname," Touko giggled as she tried to get the blood vessels in her face back to normal.

"Well, as she says, it's better than 'Sachan'," Yumi chuckled in reply, "at least it's not a nickname that Suguru-san ever called her."

"She really does trust Yuuki-kun," Touko said softly, "I would never have believed that any man would earn her trust, but Yuuki-kun seemed to do it without even breaking a sweat. I guess it's just one more reason I love him so much," she whispered shyly.

"It's not just trust Touko," Yumi corrected her gently as she glanced down the table to where her brother still sat answering a myriad of questions from both his own council members as well as her fellow roses, "it's love. She truly loves Yuuki as if he were her own brother. And you're right, he seemed to do it without, as you say, 'breaking a sweat'. But I think it is just his way. He accepted her for who she is, warts and all, just because he knew how much I loved her and how much she loves me. And I think he loves her just as much."

"I know he does. That's something else that astounds me. As harsh and cold as she can sometimes be, he still loves her," Touko sighed.

"Oh, she's nowhere near as cold as she was two years ago, let me tell you," Yumi giggled. "When I think of how frightened she could make me feel back then, and when I look at her today, it's like two completely different people."

"I guess that's true, onee-sama," Touko replied with a grin, "the two of you have done so much for each other. You are much more confident now than you were back when I first met you, but even then Sachiko-oneesama had already been working on you. I heard some stories from Tsutako-sama and Katsura-sama, and even Rosa Gigantea, about you during your first few months here at Lillian and I almost couldn't believe them*. But they all assured me that they were true, and since I heard the same stories from three different people at three different times, I had to believe. But still, to think that you thought so little of yourself back then, I just don't see it."

"Oh, believe me, all those stories are true, Touko," Yumi chuckled, "I was such a mess. I had absolutely no confidence in my own abilities and _zero_ self-esteem. It was Sachiko that taught me to believe in myself more so than anyone else; although Tsutako, Katsura, Shimako, and Yuuki also played a large role in bolstering my confidence and making me see that I had something to offer my onee-sama. And . . . I guess they were correct. Even with everything that is going on, I don't think I have seen Sachiko happier than she is right now," Yumi smiled.

"Well, I can't say that I envy you onee-sama," Touko said with a gentle smile, "but does it help to say that I love you?"

Yumi lifted their two, entwined hands from beneath the table and placed a soft kiss on the back of Touko's hand. "Yes, Touko, it helps. Much more than you can ever imagine. And I love you too, Touko. Probably also much more than you can imagine," she said with another smile and another kiss to the hand of her petite soeur.

Yuuki caught sight of the movement at the other end of the table where two of the most important people to him in the world sat talking quietly to each other. He smiled when he saw Yumi kiss Touko-chan's hand. No one else in the room probably noticed and, if they did, would they ever think to say a word about it. Each and every person in this room dearly loved his sister and would do anything for her; even all the guys from Hanadera. She was an icon to them; a testament to the strength a person could have in overcoming adversity and each and every one of them looked up to her. He wondered if she ever thought of how high the pedestal was that they had placed her on. Hell, she probably didn't even realize they thought about her that way. It just would never occur to her. That, in and of itself, was one of the reasons they loved her so much.

A brief knock at the door heralded the arrival of Sachi. Her eyes immediately went to Yumi and, he was sure, took her measure in a micro second. Since her smile didn't falter he knew that she had realized that Yumi was doing fine today. Her next act was to turn her head unerringly in his direction and give him a smile that most in the room would never have seen without the influence of his older sister. To think that the indomitable Ice Princess of Lillian would ever actually smile like that at a man? Impossible! Right?

Yuuki actually realized just how lucky he was to be the recipient of that brilliant smile. He was never sure how he had suddenly found himself tucked away into some portion of her heart, but he accepted it and, without anyone knowing, thanked Maria-sama for it.

Masamune Kobayashi, his long time friend with a love of accounting, leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Please don't take this the wrong way, Yuuki-san, but do you know how lucky you are? I mean, to have both Sachiko-sama and Yumi-sama living under your roof?"

Yuuki grinned. "I know," he said while thinking, _Heh, Yumi's been bumped up to a 'sama'_? Well, it shouldn't really surprise him given the amount of respect that his council had for his sister.

"Yuuki," Sachiko called from the other side of the room, "are you ready to go home yet?"

"I'll be here for a little while yet, Sachi. Why don't you and Yumi go ahead and I'll follow you."

"If you're sure. We don't mind waiting," Sachiko said.

"I'll be fine. You two go on and I'll be home by dinner time."

"Alright, see you later than," Sachiko said with a smile as she grabbed Yumi's hand and helped her up out of her chair. He could see his sister wince just a bit. It had been a fairly lengthy meeting and he was sure her joints were bothering her, but she was doing everything she could to not let it show. The best thing he could do for her was to ignore it. She would not appreciate his drawing attention to her infirmity. When she was steady on her feet she gave him another smile, this one with a mix of gratitude, and the two girls left the room hand-in-hand with Touko following right behind carrying Yumi's book bag. Touko also gave him a quick smile before she went out the door. She would see her two onee-samas off and then return so that they had a chance to talk before they left to head home.

He was very much looking forward to that "talk." He double checked to make sure that he had some lip balm and breath mints in his pocket. It was never a good idea to try to kiss Touko with either dry lips or bad breath.

-oo-

After the meeting broke up for the day Nana and Sakura found themselves walking together towards the statue of Maria-sama. The two had been the last to leave after finishing the necessary cleanup and taking the trash out to the dumpster behind the Rose Mansion. There was no such thing as a janitorial service for the mansion so the roses and their soeurs made sure to keep it properly clean. In fact, the restroom in the Rose Mansion was probably the cleanest on the entire campus. Sakura still could not believe how filthy the restrooms in the education building could get after just a few hours. She had actually taken to making the walk to the Rose Mansion to use the facilities simply because she knew that they would be cleaner.

She had certainly had worse duties in her life. What really boggled the mind was that Sachiko-sama, Youko-sama, and Eriko-sama had performed all of these same chores. For some reason she had no problems visualizing Sei-sama cleaning a toilet . . . but Sachiko-sama? They said that it was just one of the things that the early Roses decided on to keep them humble. Whatever the reason, Sakura had decided to do the job thoroughly and with a smile on her face. She got a kick out of seeing the end results of her cleaning. Seeing a sparkling window, or a shining teacup, or even a gleaming porcelain toilet bowl, gave her a lot of satisfaction. Maybe it was ego, but she enjoyed being able to stand back and say, "look what I did!"

Now if she could only have that same feeling of accomplishment for having confessed to Nana-chan. No matter what the response, she felt that she had to tell Nana-chan her feelings.

They stopped before the stone statue of Maria-sama and Nana-chan performed her normal prayers while Sakura watched.

"I notice you don't normally say a prayer, Sakura-san," Nana said in an off-handed manner, "I assume that you are not Catholic or Christian?"

"Ah, something like that," she replied with a shy smile, "I really more of a follower of Shinto than anything else. I honor Maria-sama as much as anyone, but I don't know that praying to her would be in my best interests. Some of Japan's gods can be down-right jealous if you know what I mean," she giggled.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me one way or another," Nana chuckled. "Most of my family prays to Hachiman, the god of warriors and samurai. A large portion also prays to Inari," she said with a grin.

"Ah, 'warriors' and 'business success', covering all their bases I see," Sakura giggled, "that makes sense."

"Actually, something must be working," Nana smiled, "the dojo has been doing very well lately and we have even seen a white fox recently on the premises; somewhat like the one that they say has been hanging around Lillian the last few months."

"Um, well, I-I think this is where we part, Nana-san," Sakura stammered quickly, "I need to head in the other direction."

"Sakura-san," Nana said before the auburn haired girl could turn around, "Um, I already know what I plan to do after I graduate. I am the heir to the Arima family dojo and I can think of nothing else that I would want to do with my life. So . . . I have no plans to go off to college anywhere other than here at Lillian."

_Huh?_ Sakura thought, _where was this coming from?_

"And you are saying this why?" Sakura asked with a slightly confused expression.

"Ah, well, you see . . . um, I just wanted you to know that I would be staying around after we graduate," Nana replied softly, looking more at her feet than anywhere else.

"And you were maybe wondering what my own plans might be?" Sakura asked in an amused tone, still unsure where this sudden conversation shift was heading.

"Well . . . yes."

"Well, in answer," she then said with a smile, "I too will be staying here after we graduate, but that is still over two years away. I may go on to Lillian U or I may decide to get a job at either Yukiko-san's or Shimako-sama's shrines. Either way, I will be here for quite a while to come."

"Th-that's good," Nana stammered.

"Nana-san, are you trying to tell me something?" Sakura asked her.

"Well, um, it's going to be a few years at least before I inherit the dojo, but when I do, there will probably be too much work for just me to handle. It would be . . . nice if I had someone by my side that I could count on."

"A-and do you have s-someone in mind, Nana-san," Sakura asked with a little tremor in her voice, now herself spending more time looking at her shoes than at the dark haired girl beside her, although she glanced up every now and then through her long lashes to see the bright blush that had started to flow into Nana's cheeks. _Is it possible?_

"Um, well, I . . . I l-like you, Sakura-san, and, i-if you were willing, I would like to spend more time with you, and . . . and, maybe even d-d-date?" Nana stuttered.

"Oh . . . oh, my," Sakura said in a weak and startled voice, "and here I was, trying to get up the nerve to ask you out! Oh . . . um, well, I . . . I like you too, Nana-san . . . a lot. I know that we still don't know everything there is to know about each other, and . . . and there are things about me . . . about my past . . . that you should probably know . . ."

"I know more than you probably think, Sakura-san," Nana quickly interrupted, "ah, but I agree that it would be nice to find out more about you."

"Oh, I don't believe it," Sakura said almost like a curse, "here I am, acting like some love struck school girl, when I . . ."

"You are allowed to act like a love struck school girl, Sakura-san," Nana broke in, "at least, at least as long as you don't mind if I do as well." Nana reached out and took hold of Sakura's left hand. "Would you, please, allow me to get to know you better and, maybe, together, we can find out if it really is love?"

"I . . . I would like that very much, Nana-san," Sakura grinned, giving Nana's hand a gentle squeeze. Her heart was pounding so hard in her breast that she thought it was going to explode she was so happy.

"Ah, well, then, that's good. I g-guess I better get going," Nana said, "I don't want to miss my bus. Can I meet you here again tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I think I would like that," Sakura said and then, on impulse, went up slightly on her toes and placed a soft kiss on Nana's cheek. "That's for you . . . until we see each other again tomorrow," Sakura said softly before turning away and almost skipping back down the cobbled path towards the education building.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Here she had been trying to get up the nerve to confess to Nana-chan while Nana-chan had been doing the same thing! She continued walking towards the education building, her feet not seeming to touch the cobbled pathway, grinning and humming a tune that had been popular a few decades earlier.

-oo-

Nana placed her fingers against the warm spot on her cheek that could still feel the softness and warmth of Sakura's lips. She smiled and turned towards the Lillian main gate and nearly ran into her onee-sama.

"It's about damned time, Nana-chan," Yoshino said with a big grin.

"L-look who's talking, onee-sama," Nana replied with a slight stammer before straightening her back, "at least I told her how I feel. When are you going to tell Rei-sama that you are in love with her?"

"W-w-wha . . . what makes you t-think . . ." Yoshino stuttered.

"Oh come off it, onee-sama," Nana chided the older girl. "The only one that doesn't know that you are in love with Rei-sama is Rei-sama. You're not going to let your petite soeur beat you at something as simple as this are you, onee-sama?"

Nana grinned at the totally flummoxed look on Yoshino's face. She should have thought of this earlier. She knew how competitive Yoshino was. She should have made a contest of it long ago. Well, truth be told, it wasn't _that_ long ago that she had finally realized her own feelings for Sakura-san, so maybe this was the first real opportunity to force the issue with Yoshino-sama and Rei-sama, but she'd be damned if she was going to let it slip away.

"I'll tell you what, onee-sama. I will bet you that you can't tell Rei-sama your feelings by the end of the Christmas Ball," Nana challenged her snidely.

"Whaaat? Well, well of course I can. Just who do you think you are missy? I _will_ tell Rei-chan how I feel about her, bet or no bet; and," she stopped and thought a moment, "I think I may have the perfect way."

Nana just smirked. Did she know how to handle her onee-sama or what?

* * *

* See _Before Sachiko_

Thank you all for reading. Your comments, as always, are very much appreciated.

Take care,

CX


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is the last revised chapter that you might recognize from my previous story. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno who would never, ever do to Yumi what I am doing to her!

* * *

Sachiko glanced at the caller ID on her cell phone and smiled. The first time that she realized that she had been fully accepted into the Fukuzawa family was when she had received a call from Miki asking her if she could stop by the market and pick up a package of rice for the evening meal. Ever since that day she had gotten a little smile every time Miki called her.

"Okaa-san, how are you this morning," she answered the phone, completely foregoing her usual phone etiquette. Miki was family after all and would feel uncomfortable if she had to try to match the heavy etiquette that Sachiko had been raised under. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Sachiko-chan, can you come home? Yumi needs you," Miki asked in a tremulous voice.

"I-is she alright," Sachiko stammered.

"Physically, she's fine dear; but she needs you right now, Sachi."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Sachiko answered and hung up the phone before turning and running for her car.

It actually took less than fifteen minutes for her to come once again screeching into the Fukuzawa's driveway. The car had barely stopped moving before Sachiko had the door open and she was running towards the house. Yuichiro opened the door before she got there and stopped her before she could just rush up the stairs.

"She's fine Sachiko-chan, so slow down, please. It will do us absolutely no good if you injure yourself or go running into that room in your current condition," he said calmly as he watched her kick off her shoes and put on her slippers. He took her by the arm and led her into the living room and forced her to sit on the couch. Sachiko tried to catch her breath while Miki came out of the kitchen with a cup of chamomile tea and put it into her hand and ordered her to drink it.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked between sips.

"The one thing that she most feared has finally happened," Miki said calmly, taking a seat on the couch and taking Sachiko's hand into her own.

"Oh, no!" Sachiko gasped. "I didn't notice anything before I left this morning!"

"Neither did she," Miki explained quietly, "until she ran a hand through her hair and ended up with a handful of brown locks. She saw more on her pillow after she sat up. By the time I heard her crying she had used her brush and all of the rest had followed. Needless to say, she's pretty upset. She's refusing to go to her doctor's appointment this afternoon. We were hoping you might be able to talk some sense into her. All she keeps talking about is the ball tomorrow night."

Sachiko sighed. "I understand," she said nodding, thinking of the young girl upstairs. The total loss of her hair had probably been one of Yumi's greatest fears. Logically she knew it would happen, but she absolutely hated the idea of having to wear a wig or having her friends see her like that. And the timing couldn't have been worse. "I'll head upstairs in a moment and see what I can do. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Sachi, Yumi has been looking forward to going to this ball with you for almost nine months," Miki said with a smile, "ever since Yuuki originally asked her to raise the possibility with the members of the Yamayurikai last April. It would absolutely kill her if she wasn't able to go with you. Is there any way that you can talk her into going? I know she would always regret it if she didn't."

"I'll try Okaa-san. I'll try. I think I have an idea, but it will require some help from you and Otou-san," she said with a slight smile. "I also may have to resort to some 'tough love', and I will need you to back me up on it as well. Can you do that?"

"You know we'll do anything for our daughter, Sachiko-chan," Yuichiro answered for the both of them.

"Thank you. I'd better head up to see Yumi now," she said as she put her tea cup down on the low table in front of the couch, making sure that she put it on a coaster. Old habits die hard.

Yuuki met her at the top of the stairs.

"Why aren't you at school, Yuuki-kun?" Sachiko asked her 'younger brother'.

"I heard her crying before I left and decided that I was needed here more," he answered. "I'll head in later, after I know she'll be alright."

Sachiko leaned in and gave him a gentle hug. "You really are the best, Yuuki-kun," she whispered. "Go on ahead. I'll speak with her. She may not like to hear what I have to say, but she needs to hear it. She'll be alright. She is strong. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. She's a hell of a lot stronger than I would be in her position," he said softly, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, somehow I doubt that very much," Sachiko said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. "You too are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Yumi has told me all about everything you have been doing for her on top of your school work and your council duties. And she has told me how much she appreciates everything you have done to help out the Yamayurikai in her absence. No weak man could have handled all of that in addition to the turmoil having a sick sister would cause. Don't knock yourself. You should be very proud of how you have handled yourself. I know I am."

Yuuki glanced up at her with a shy smile. "Thanks Sachi."

"You are very welcome. Now go. Get out of here and let me handle your sister."

"Yes, sis," he said with a grin. Sachiko almost slapped his arm, and then stopped herself as she watched him head down the stairs. Had he really called her 'sis'? A deep warmth blossomed in her heart and she took a moment to savor it before turning and heading to the room she shared with Yumi.

Hardening her heart, she knocked softly on the door to their bedroom. "Yumi, I'm coming in," she called.

"NO! DON'T! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!" Yumi screamed through the closed door. Sachiko checked the knob and found it locked. She frowned but simply reached above the door frame to grab the small piece of metal that would allow her to pop the push-button style lock.

"Yumi, you can't keep me out and you know that I will see you eventually, so it's not like you are doing anything but delaying the inevitable," she called through the door.

"And," she added quietly as she unlocked the door and turned the knob, "you know I will love you whether you have hair or not. It's not your hair that I love, dummy, it's you" she said as she entered the room and saw Yumi curled up on their bed, her arms covering her head. Sachiko closed the bedroom door and walked slowly over to the bed. She sat and took her lover into her arms while Yumi threw her arms around her and started to sob. She let Yumi cry, stroking her now bare head and whispering soft, calming words into her ear.

"It's going to be alright, Yumi," Sachiko said quietly, "you knew this was going to happen, and you actually kept your hair much longer than anyone ever thought possible. You also know that it will grow back, possibly even before you finish your chemo treatments as your body gets used to the toxins. So this is only temporary."

Yumi didn't answer, but just kept crying for the loss of her hair. She knew that everything her lover was saying was true; it was just the shock of it all. She thought she had been prepared for this to happen, but could anyone be prepared for such a devastating blow?

"So soft. So soft and beautiful."

"Eeehhh?" Those impossible words from the lips of her love finally brought Yumi briefly out of her crying jag.

"I mean it, Yumi. Your head feels so soft and warm, and it _is_ beautiful," Sachiko whispered as she continued to stroke the curve of her beloved's bald skull.

"You're lying Sachiko! I'm ugly and there's nothing you can say differently," Yumi cried into her breast.

"Yumi, even during our worst times together I have never in my life lied to you," Sachiko said sternly, "and I am not lying now. Hair or no hair, you _are_ beautiful."

"Maybe to you, but what about everyone else? How can I dare to show my face . . . my head . . . in front of my friends," she wailed.

"Oh for God's sake, Yumi!" Sachiko said with a raised voice as she pushed Yumi away and held her shoulders at arm's length, forcing Yumi to look at her. "What about them? Your _friends_ will love you no matter what you look like! _I_ love you no matter what you look like! Why the _hell_ would you care about what anyone else thinks!"

"You just don't understand Sachiko! You can't! You just can't!" Yumi sobbed, shaking her head in denial.

"I understand one thing, young lady," Sachiko said coldly, hating to have to go this route but needing to get through to the girl she loved, "You have therapy this afternoon and you _will_ be going. And we have a date to go to a ball tomorrow evening. Now, I'm going to go to the estate and pick up your gown and bring it back here later. I will then be going back to the estate so that I may finish up my own preparations and I will be back here to pick you up tomorrow evening. If you are not dressed and ready by the time I get here . . .". She left the remainder unsaid. She never _had_ lied to Yumi and she didn't intend to start now.

She left Yumi still crying on her bed. She looked back one last time and once again gathered her courage to close the door behind her. Leaving her lover in that condition was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

It didn't take long. Sachiko delivered Yumi's gown to the Fukuzawa home and spoke briefly to Miki and Yuichiro before she once again left the house that had, over the past few months, become more of a home to her than her parents estate had ever been. The warmth and love that she felt everytime she walked through the front door filled her with a deep contentment and peace that was a balm to her soul. She didn't know how the Fukuzawas would react when she told them, but she had already decided that she intended to stay even after Yumi recovered. She had become accustomed to these feelings and she had no desire to give them up.

Once she got back to the estate, she called in her maid and explained exactly what she needed. She handed her a piece of material that had been cut from the hem of Yumi's gown. The maid took the material and left the room with a short curtsy. Getting the seamstress to make what her mistress wanted was probably going to take all night and require the calling in of a few favors from fabric stores.

Sachiko then called for her mother and explained the situation.

"Oh, no," Sayako said softly as tears started to form in her eyes. "That poor child. I know there is nothing we can do to return her hair to her, but is there anything I can do?"

"Please give my maid whatever support she needs to accomplish what I have asked of her. That and . . .," Sachiko explained her plan.

"Are you sure Sachiko? I mean, I understand, but to go that far!"

"It's only temporary, Mother, and I really think I need to do this. Not just for her, but for us," Sachiko tried to explain.

"You really are in love with her, aren't you, Sachiko," Sayako said with a gentle smile for her beloved daughter, brushing a few strands of her hair back from where they had fallen across her eyes.

"I am, Mother," Sachiko smiled in return, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well, you already know that you have our blessings. I just find it . . . amazing how much that girl has influenced not only you, but us as well. She really does get under your skin doesn't she?"

"No, Mother, not your skin. She goes straight for your heart. And for some reason, life always seems a little better when she is there," Sachiko smiled.

After giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, Sayako called her own hairdresser who agreed to meet them at the estate at nine o'clock the next morning. Sachiko didn't bother to tell her father any of her plans. He would only have tried to argue with her, albeit not strenuously since even he loved Yumi to the point where he had placed the full assets of the Ogasawara Group at Sachiko's disposal if anything was needed for 'his Yumi-chan'.

After her mother left her room, Sachiko pulled out the gown she had chosen for herself for the ball and hung it on a stand that had been brought in for that purpose. She stood there looking at the gown for a few moments before she tried it on one more time. It was not quite a duplicate of Yumi's although it shared the same silky material and basic clingy styling. Where Yumi's was a light sky-blue, hers was a deep amethyst. The straps for her gown were thinner at the shoulder and flared out until they attached to the material covering the bust. The back was nowhere near as low as the one on Yumi's gown but the slender skirt sported slits on either side from the base of the hem to just above her knee. She added an amethyst necklace and earrings and then remembered to pull out a similar, matching necklace and earring set in deep blue tanzanite for Yumi to wear. Holding the jewelry in her hand it seemed to sparkle with its own inner fire. _Just like Yumi_, she grinned.

She brushed her hair and then stood in front of the tri-fold mirror to gauge the effect. She smiled as she saw in the mirror that Sayako had returned and had been standing silently behind her, marveling at the beauty that was her daughter. Sayako stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Sachiko's shoulder.

"You look very beautiful Sachi," she whispered. Sayako had at first laughed at her daughter's new diminutive, but she quickly found herself using it when the two of them were together. It was just one more way that Sayako felt closer not only to her own daughter, but to Yumi and her family as well. Now, on the eve of her daughter's true debut as Yumi's partner, she was so proud that she could hardly believe that the young woman standing in front of her was the same girl that had cried as a child until scolded that it was not "ladylike". Sachiko had had a very strict and rough upbringing in the Ogasawara household. Sayako had tried to shield her from the worst of it, but she had not been able to effectively change the too strong conservative nature of the Ogasawara men.

Now though, she looked upon not a child, not a girl, but a young woman that had finally taken control of her own life and, in one of her finest moments, had taken for herself another young woman to be by her side, both as her petite soeur and as her life partner.

"I'm very proud of you Sachi, you know that. But tonight . . . tonight you have surpassed all of my expectations. You truly are an amazing woman and I am very proud to have you as my daughter."

"Thank you Mother," Sachiko replied with a soft smile, laying her hand on top of her mother's where it sat on her shoulder. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Now, hang that up and go and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for both you and Yumi," Sayako admonished her daughter.

"Yes Mother, and thank you again," Sachiko said before placing a soft kiss on her mother's cheek. "Get some sleep yourself. I'm going to need you to help me be strong tomorrow, for Yumi's sake."

Sayako just nodded and helped Sachiko unzip the gown before she took her leave.

Sachiko sighed as she hung the gown up on its hanger and smoothed out the material. Yes, tomorrow was going to be a difficult day all around.

-oo-

When Sachiko arrived at the Fukuzawa residence the following evening Miki had already called her to let her know that, after much crying and grousing, Yumi had finally been talked into putting her gown on. She walked up the sidewalk to the door and knocked. She had gotten in the habit of simply letting herself in, but tonight was special and she wanted to be sure that she made just the right entrance.

When Yuuki, already dressed in his tux and just about ready to head out to pick up Touko, opened the front door it was to see an absolutely ravishing sight. Sachiko stood in the doorway in an amazing ball gown with a matching shawl draped over her head and wrapped around her neck and shoulders to keep the chill off.

"Sachi, you look beautiful," he said in a quiet voice, his awe at the beauty of the woman standing in front of him apparent, "but you know you didn't have to knock. You could have just come in," he finished more normally as she knelt down and unbuckled the straps to her high heeled sandals. "Can I take your wrap? Yumi should be down in just a moment."

"No thank you Yuuki," she replied with a smile, "I'll keep it on a bit longer if you do not mind."

Yuuki shrugged and went to call up the stairs, "Yumi, Sachi's here."

"I'm coming," Yumi yelled down to her brother as Miki and Yuichiro came out of the kitchen, cameras in hand, to see their two girls before they headed out to the ball. Yuuki had already had to put up with over a dozen photos of himself in his tux. He grinned thinking about what Sachi and Yumi would have to go through, but then grimaced thinking about having to go through it all again when he got to Touko's house.

Yumi came to the top of the stairs and stared down at Sachiko with a pout. "Your being mean onee-sama," she complained as she slowly descended.

"Come on down Yumi and quit complaining," Sachiko chuckled as she took in the amazing sight of Yumi in her ball gown. Despite the recent hair loss, Yumi looked both sexy and adorable in the form-fitting gown. When Yumi lifted the hem to make sure she didn't trip on her way down, she caught a glimpse of slender ankles and tiny feet clad in stylish silver heels. The sight of her lover slowly descending the stairs like a delicate child brought a lump to her throat.

"You look beautiful, Yumi," she said softly, receiving a small, shy smile from her love in return. "Oh, I have a couple of gifts for you," Sachiko said with a gentle smile.

"Gifts?" Yumi asked as she finally reached the bottom step.

"Yes, gifts," she replied as she reached into the bag she had been carrying. "First, here is your mask for the ball. I had a costume designer friend of ours put it together," she said as she handed her a dark blue, sequined and feathered mask with a short, slender handle. "Next are the pieces of jewelry I promised you could use for tonight. In fact, I am giving them to you since," she giggled, "I know that I can borrow them back at any time if I ever need to."

Yumi's eyes widened as she looked in the now open display box at the tanzanite necklace and earrings, "Sachiko, their beautiful!" Yumi gaped, "are you sure that you don't mind letting me use them?"

"As I said, they are yours to keep," Sachiko said, slightly exasperated, "and I don't want to hear any complaints," she commented sternly as she saw Yumi about to protest.

"Yes, onee-sama," Yumi said quietly.

"Lastly," she said as she pulled out a large piece of gently folded fabric, "here is a shawl for your use. It exactly matches the color and fabric of your gown and you can wear it over your head to stay warm just like I am," she said.

"Sachiko," Yumi said as her eyes began to tear, "thank you. You didn't have to do all this."

"Actually, Yumi, yes I did," Sachiko grinned. "I wanted to be sure that we matched perfectly," she said as she reached up and pushed back the shawl that was covering her head.

Gasps came from all four of the Fukuzawa's throats.

Yumi slowly, tentatively reached out a trembling hand and gently touched Sachiko's head.

Her perfectly beautiful, soft, shaved head.

"S-Sachiko . . . y-your hair . . . ," Yumi stammered.

"Well, you didn't think I could allow you to go to the ball making such a bold fashion statement by yourself do you?" Sachiko replied with a huff, "I do have my reputation in high society to uphold."

"But-but-but . . ."

"But what, Yumi? Please speak plainly," Sachiko softly chided her.

"I-it's just that . . ."

"I think what my scatterbrained and tongue-tied older sister is trying to ask Sachi," Yuuki tried to explain with a chuckle, "is 'what the heck do you think you're doing?' I, however, could care less since I know that you did it solely for her and," he took her in his arms and gave her a tight hug, "I love you for it."

"We all do," Miki echoed Yuuki's sentiments as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well I for one," Yuichiro said with a big grin and another hug for Sachiko while Yuuki ran his hand over Sachiko's bald pate, "think you both look absolutely amazing."

If she had been hugged or touched like this by almost any other men in the world, Sachiko would have immediately frozen up in shock. But from these two men all she felt was the warmth of their love and caring. She smiled and hugged Yuichiro back as she had almost never hugged any other man in her life . . . and it felt good!

"Soft," Yuuki said with a smirk that nearly earned him a nose flick from Sachiko; except that she could figure out his intentions.

"He's right," Yumi said in wonder as she too ran her fingers over the tender skin of her lover's head, "and _you_ were right Sachiko, it _is_ very soft . . . a-and very b-beautiful."

"I thought told you, Yumi," Sachiko said turning to Yumi with a sweet smile, "I never have and I never will lie to you. _You_ are the most beautiful and desirable woman I have ever met – with or without hair. And I love you so very, very much" she finished in a whisper as she bent over slightly and placed a tender kiss on Yumi's head.

"I love you too Sachiko," Yumi replied softly before taking her into a brief, tight embrace that said everything that her words could not. A tear started to form in Sachiko's eye before she wiped it away and gave Yumi a heart-stopping grin.

"So, Yumi, are you ready to go? We don't want to be late for our dinner reservations." Sachiko asked as she held out her arm for Yumi to take.

"Yes, Sachi," Yumi replied with a giggle as she fixed her new shawl over her head and slid her arm in to clasp Sachiko's, "let's get going. I want to dance with you all night long."

"And I you, Yumi."

* * *

And now, on to the Ball!

Take care,

CX


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for staying with me for this long. For those of you that may have been feeling slightly uneasy with regards to my treatment of Shimako, Noriko, Sakura, and Yukiko, all will become clear as you read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

The ballroom was huge, with white walls and gold trim and a floor of burnished maple reflecting the light given off by dozens of gold and crystal chandeliers. Hundreds of people in beautiful ball gowns and black or white tuxedos and wearing or holding ornate half-masks milled around the outskirts of the central dance floor while the orchestra played a soft background music; just loud enough to be appreciated but not so loud as to impinge on conversations. Standing at the top of the short, three-step staircase that lead down to the ballroom floor just inside the central, double-door entrance, Yuuki and Touko surveyed the glittering gathering of Lillian and Hanadera students.

"We did this Touko-chan," Yuuki smiled at his date for the evening; and for much longer if he had anything to say about it.

"We had an awful lot of help, and even as sick as she was, onee-sama and you were the ones that really pulled this off," Touko replied while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Shall we join our cohorts in the lounge area, milady," he asked with a grin, offering her his arm.

"Yes, let's do, kind sir," she replied with a giggle as she accepted his offer and held her golden mask over her face. They acknowledged various salutations along their way to joining their fellow council members. Their dinner had been wonderful but, since they had to be sure everything was set up properly, necessarily shorter than she would have liked. Even still she was looking forward to everyone being together.

Once again four generations of Roses would gather in one place for an evening of fun and frivolity. Yoshino had invited Rei while Nana's "date" for the evening was Eriko-sama. Shimako had invited Sei-sama and Touko had invited Youko-sama as her guest. Glancing across the room to the small, roped off VIP area for council members, Touko could see the three elder Roses gathered around a round table with Rei and Yoshino; drinks already in hand. Since it was a high school ball no alcoholic drinks were being served or allowed into the room, but it wouldn't have surprised her at all if Sei-sama had not found some way to sneak in a flask or two. She giggled when Sei noticed her and raised her glass in salute, her other hand occupied with that of her dark haired partner, Youko.

Touko stayed with Yuuki as they walked across to the enclosed area that was supposed to allow the Lillian and Hanadera councils some modicum of rest from the reality of having to actually run the ball. Although they were there to have fun just like everyone else they also, unfortunately, had to work. The VIP area had been set up to give them a place to relax every so often from the constant demands of their responsibilities.

Shimako, Noriko and Yukiko stood together with Nana and Sakura, the last two holding hands and spending more time looking at each other than at their surroundings. They stood in a small window alcove by the drink bar set up just outside the roped off VIP area. The council members could order their drinks without having to leave the comfort of the lounge while the bar remained open and available to the rest of the attendees as well. Each of the girls held a flute of sparkling cider, tonight's drink of choice.

Touko couldn't see Hiromi-sama or Tsutako-sama as they were probably running around together while Tsutako took candid photos. A professional photographer, one that came highly recommended by Tsutako, had been hired to take the requisite posed photos of couples as commemoration gifts from the two councils

Yuuki checked his watch again and then his cell phone.

"Is it almost time?" Touko asked him, getting nervous. She couldn't wait to see both her onee-sama and her Sachiko-oneesama. Her first thought after Yuuki had told her about Yumi's hair had been worry for her grande soeur before realizing that this was something else that Yumi would most likely shrug off just as she had everything else. She had then had to deal with the shock of what Sachiko had done to her own hair, but after only a moment's thought it had seemed to be just exactly something her cousin would do to help her partner, the woman she loved with all her heart, with the loss of her own hair. She marvelled at the courage it must have taken.

"Just about; I'm just waiting for Sachi's . . . ah, there it is," Yuuki said as the phone briefly buzzed in his hand indicating that a text message had just arrived. "Two minutes, love," he said as he quickly checked the phone. "Let's head over to the podium and the timing should be just about perfect." As he and Touko walked across the dance floor Yuuki waved to Alice as the boy stood next to a switch that controlled a softened spotlight. The spot went on as soon as Yuuki picked up the microphone sitting on the podium next to the where the orchestra had set up.

As the doors to the ballroom started to open Yumi heard her brother's voice as it was projected over the PA system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my extreme honor to present to you Lillian's Rosa Chinensis, Fukuzawa Yumi-san, accompanied by her grande soeur and partner, the former Rosa Chinensis, Ogasawara Sachiko-sama . . . two of the people I love more than anything in this world. Ladies, we have been waiting for you. Would you please do us the honor of leading off the first dance?"

Yumi was absolutely stunned. Not only was there a soft spotlight on her and Sachiko as they stood framed by the ballroom doorway, but every single eye was on her and her date. The ballroom itself seemed almost half the size of a soccer field and easily accommodated the hundreds of people now standing and applauding around the periphery of the empty dance floor that stood waiting before them.

"Come on Yumi," Sachiko whispered to her date with a gentle smile, "After every eye in the place has been on you, what's the worst that can happen?" With a determined nod from her petite soeur the two women simultaneously lowered the wraps that covered their heads and walked arm-in-arm to the center of the dance floor. The applause had briefly faltered when their bald heads had been revealed, but only _very_ briefly before it swelled to a new crescendo and was joined by a number of whistles and cheers. Almost everyone at the ball knew of Yumi and her situation and wanted to provide any support that they could. Sachiko's shaved head had come as a surprise to the audience, but based on their ovation was enthusiastically endorsed.

Yuuki had warned both councils of what was to come when Sachi and Yumi revealed themselves. If anything the members of the Handera student council and the members of the Yamayurikai were the most vocal of the entire audience. He could easily hear Sei-sama's whistles and Yoshino's scream of delight over the deafening tumult. The attendees may be young ladies and gentlemen of high station, but they were also teenagers out from under the watchful gaze of their parents for an evening. He had to wait a minute or so for the noise to die down to only a minor roar before he could once again have his voice heard over the din.

"Maestro, if you please" Yuuki called into the microphone as the two girls turned towards each other in the middle of the dance floor, "_The Cinderella Waltz_."

Sachiko took Yumi in her arms and, with the first strain of the violins the two began to dance the waltz that had brought them together over two years ago. Both easily remembered the steps that they had danced together so long ago and, just as it was back then, for those that watched them it was like living in a dream.

Yumi was dancing with her one true love held closely in her arms as the music played a song that meant so very much to both of them. The look in Sachiko's eyes as she gazed at her told her how much she was so dearly loved and, despite all that she had been through for the last few months, she could think of no other place she wanted to be at that moment. She smiled up at Sachiko as they danced around the floor to the music, all eyes on the pair as they stepped and twirled.

When the music finally came to a close the two slowed and stood once again in the center of the dance floor, still in each other's arms and, with the last strain of the music, Sachiko bowed her head as Yumi raised her own and the two shared a soft, gentle kiss to thunderous applause and cheers.

Touko took Yuuki by the arm as they watched Yumi and Sachiko kissing out on the dance floor. "Do you think we can ever be like that Yuuki," she asked in a quiet voice.

Yuuki, after being both surprised and thrilled at his sisters' sudden boldness, turned to her and took her in his arms and briefly brushed his lip against hers. "We can only hope to aspire to a love like theirs Touko, but I'm willing to make the effort if you are."

Her answer was to put her arms around his neck and give him a somewhat less than chaste kiss.

-oo-

Tsutako's camera shutter clicked softly as it surreptitiously captured the kiss between Touko and Yuuki while Hiromi continued to gaze with wonder at the sight of the two red roses out on the floor. She let the camera settle back on her chest as she took hold of Hiromi's arm.

"Only a couple of more months until graduation," Touko noted with a sigh. "I'm going to miss being with you every day."

"It's not like we will be that far away from each other. Lillian University and Hanadera University are right next to each other," Hiromi replied while pressing her arm against his side. Tsutako was resplendent in an off-the-shoulder gown of red silk that was cinched appealingly at the waist, showing off the curves that the Lillian uniform usually hid. Hiromi had elected to wear a somewhat unique gown himself. The top was very much like a white tuxedo with soft silver satin lapels and cuffs, while the white, floor length skirt had thin pinstripes of matching silver. The effect was somewhat masculine but looked quite feminine as well. How he pulled it off was anyone's guess, but he looked absolutely gorgeous to Tsutako.

"Still, we won't be able to see each other every day like we could these last couple of years. It's going to take a little time to get used to it," Tsutako sighed again.

Hiromi bent over and gave her a light kiss on her cheek, "I promise you, I won't be able to spend too much time away from you in the first place, so you can count on seeing me quite often."

"You had better, boyo," she grinned, "I've gotten used to seeing your face."

"And you are going to see a lot more of it, for many years to come, love," he smiled as he clutched briefly at the small jewelry box in his left coat pocket.

"That's a promise I will definitely hold you to," she grinned.

-oo-

"I'm impressed Yoshino," Rei commented to her petite soeur and cousin as they sat across the table from the three former roses, "When you told me what the two councils were planning I had no idea it was going to be this elaborate; but you really pulled it off. I doubt Sachiko and I could have done any better, and I know Sei would have come up with some wild stunt if she had been part of the planning," the former Rosa Foetida laughed.

Yoshino joined in the laughter just thinking about all of the wild ideas that Sei-sama had thrown out at some of the meetings that were held at Lillian. The former White Rose had sat in on a couple of those meetings and to say that her idea of fun was "unique" was an understatement. Not surprisingly many of her suggestions included some form of alcohol.

Her thoughts became a bit more serious and nervous, however, as a grin and a wink from her petite soeur reminded her that she had something a lot more important to do this evening.

"Um, Rei, I d-don't know if this is the best time or not, and I-I don't know if you will like it or hate it, but I h-have an early Christmas present for you, i-if you would like it, ah," Yoshino stumbled over the words she had been trying to say to her cousin for the last couple of days. She gave up on words and pulled the envelope out of her clutch purse and handed it to Rei.

"What's this Yoshino-chan?" The envelope was a plain white, medium grade and weight typically used in businesses all over the world. There was no writing on it whatsoever, but from the weight it obviously contained a letter of some sort. If it was a love letter Rei didn't know how she would react. She had been desperately trying to convey her feelings to Yoshino for the past couple of months, but doing so in the short times they had been together on her breaks from Todai, or worse, long-distance, had been almost impossible. She thought that Yoshino returned her feelings, but . . .

She slowly lifted the flap of the envelope and pulled out a heavy weight paper more often used in announcements. Opening the letter she noticed a very familiar letterhead and, reading the salutation she almost stopped breathing. She read the start of the letter out loud in an awed, cracking voice.

"'C-congratulations S-Shimazu Yoshino-san, on your a-acceptance to T-Tokyo University'."

"I-if you don't want me to go, I'll tell them no and just enroll at L-Lillian, Rei-chan. W-whatever you want me to do I-I'll do it, I just . . . I just wanted to be with you again. I love you Rei, more than you could ever know, and . . ." Yoshino stammered while she stared at the hands she was wringing in her lap, unable to look at the shock she was sure was on Rei's face.

Rei very carefully, so that her shaking hands did not tear the precious item, put the acceptance letter to Todai back in the envelope and set it on the table in front of her. She then turned to her cousin and took her face between her two callused hands.

"I don't know how you did it Yoshino, you must have studied your butt off since last Christmas, but if you _dare_ turn them down and go anywhere else I swear I will come and find you and beat you bloody. I love you too, you idiot. I-I'll start looking for another apartment immediately . . . and . . . and . . .Oh, shit" she gave up and kissed her cousin as hard and as passionately as she had ever dreamed of doing. She felt Yoshino's arms grab her around her neck and pull her even harder into the kiss as she opened her mouth to allow her petite soeur's tongue the entry it was demanding.

-oo-

"Things certainly are different from when we went to Lillian, isn't it dear?" Seiko Kasuga, author of _Forest of Thorns_, commented wryly to her date for the evening as she watched another pair of young girls kissing at a table across the room.

"I'm not so sure about that, love," Kaori Tamura, Director of Lillian Girl's Academy, replied with a smile. "Thinking back to those days, I seem to recall a number of soeur relationships that went a little beyond the norm. I don't believe that our relationship was anywhere as near as unique as we thought it was at the time. Of course, we were still young and impetuous and thought we must be the only ones. I think the girls of today are simply a little more honest about their feelings than we were back then. Times have changed, and society's acceptance of same-gender relationships is still changing, but I don't believe that the feelings between two girls have changed one iota." She took hold of her date's hand and brought it to her lips, placing a tender kiss against the palm.

"Mmm, I think I could get to like this new openness," Seiko giggled with a shy smile. She leaned forward and briefly captured the Director's lips with her own, enjoying the way Kaori responded to her touch.

"I'm just glad we were able to keep the parents and nuns away from the ball," Kaori chuckled after a moment of savoring her lover's kiss.

"Too true," Seiko smiled, "but I guess we still have to try to set a good example for the students."

"And you don't think this is a good example?" Kaori exclaimed mockingly. The two older women laughed at their own childish antics, but their fingers were still entwined together below the level of the table.

-oo-

The three former Roses patently ignored the two girls sitting across from them in a lip-lock that showed no intention of ending any time soon. The smiles on their faces, however . . .

"So, what do you think of your petite soeur now, Youko," Sei grinned at her lover. "I admit, she really surprised me. I didn't think she had it in her."

"Frankly, neither did I," Youko replied with a smile as she watched the two still dancing together. "But then again, she has done nothing _but_ surprise me over the past two years. It seems that Yumi-chan has had even more of an impact on her than I ever imagined she would; and all of it good."

"I don't ever think that I have seen Sachiko smile like that," Eriko grinned. "She really does look like a woman in love. But it's Yumi-san that surprises me the most. To think that she had that much courage . . ."

The three sat silently, each with their own thoughts, as they watched Yumi and Sachiko out on the dance floor as more couples began to join them.

"Why do those three remind me so much of a manga," Sei asked the other two former Roses with a chuckle as she tried hard not to look at the brand new couple sitting across from them still going at it.

"Mmm? Which three?" Youko asked with a confused look for her lover.

"Our three newest granddaughters: Nana-chan, Yukiko-chan, and Sakura-chan," the former White Rose said while quietly pointing at the three with her champagne filled glass. Switching the labels on a dozen bottles of champagne so that they looked like sparkling cider had been absolute child's play. Paying off the bartender had been even easier.

"Ah," Eriko piped up unexpectedly after studying the three beautiful girls in question, "let me see: an incomparable swordswoman, a Miko of undeniable strength, and a mysterious girl with no last name that, if my information is correct, appeared out of nowhere some time shortly after said Miko communed with a sakura tree _and_ whose name just happens to be 'Sakura'. Do I have it right?"

"Now that you mention it . . ." Sei said in a thoughtful tone.

Youko laughed at her partner, "Don't go getting any strange ideas Sei. They are simply sweet, normal girls. Right?" she asked as her laughter wavered.

Sei chuckled again, "You're right, Youko. It's probably just my wild imagination."

Eriko just smiled, thinking that the future at Lillian could become very . . . interesting. She might just have to come back a little more often to check in on things.

-oo-

"Where did Yukiko-san run off to," Nana asked Sakura.

"You need to pay more attention dear," the auburn haired beauty replied with a giggle as she pointed out the couple on the dance floor. "Masamune-kun just grabbed her hand and dragged her out to dance. The two of them started hitting it off fairly well there towards the end of the joint meetings. It seems that some of Yuuki-kun's good manners and personality have rubbed off on him. He has been trying to woo her for the past few weeks," she finished with a grin.

"Does he know that she's a miko and she's supposed to remain a v-virgin?" Nana asked with a shyness that Sakura always found so cute.

"He knows," Sakura chuckled in reply, "that hasn't stopped him though. I honestly don't think that it is sex that is interesting him. He seems to simply enjoy her company. Although, I have heard _her_ asking Tsutako-sama how she and Hiromi-kun have managed to keep things interesting without intercourse," she laughed.

"Then I wish them all the best of luck," Nana smiled shyly as her ears pinked. "Of course," she added a bit more seriously, "if he ever hurts her I'm going to have to kill him," she said as she pretended to reach for a sword.

"You would have to wait in line," Sakura laughed, "between Touko-sama and myself, if there was anything left of him I'm sure we would let you finish him off." Nana couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"Onee-sama," Noriko asked her grande soeur, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course, Noriko-chan," Shimako replied with her normal, quiet, serene smile. The two White Rose sisters were holding hands and standing quite close together. Shimako had plans for her petite soeur after the ball. She had booked a room in the hotel with the excuse that they did not want to try to take public transportation back home so late at night. Her real rationale, however, was much more basic and . . . animal.

Noriko saw the smile on her lover's face and knew that something was up; something that she undoubtedly was going to enjoy immensely.

"Is this a typical Christmas event?" Sakura asked the soon-to-be retired White Rose as she and Nana-chan stepped closer, still hand-in-hand. She took another sip from her flute of champagne. A little coquettish seduction nicely negated the need to pay off the bartender. Especially after he started drooling.

"Oh, no, this is the first year for a ball, but you can probably expect it to occur from now on if I do not miss my guess," Shimako replied with a grin as she watched the now crowded dance floor.

The newest member of the Yamayurikai swirled the sparkling wine in her glass and looked over the gathering with eyes that seemed much more mature than the sixteen years the girl's age seemed to allow for. "I think these next two years could be a lot of fun," she smirked quietly, giving Nana's hand a gentle squeeze.

Shimako gave the girl a long suffering glance, "Please behave, Mother! Or I'll ask Yukiko-chan to put you back in your tree!"

"Yes, Shimako dear," Sakura replied with a chuckle, unfazed by the empty threat. Sakura knew Yukiko-chan liked her and thought she was a lot of fun!

"Would you care to dance, Sakura-san?" Nana asked her date, trying hard to hide her grin as mother and daughter traded jibes.

"Why, I would be delighted," Sakura replied, handing her glass over to an exasperated Shimako before the two sauntered off towards the dance floor.

Noriko just grinned through the whole exchange. "Shall we join them, Shimako?" she asked her lover.

"Yes, let's," Shimako replied with a smile, allowing her pique with her mother to quickly fade as she looked into Noriko's loving eyes.

-oo-

"The kiss surprised me," Yumi giggled as she and Sachiko continued to dance, holding each other close among the many party goers that had joined them on the dance floor.

"I felt like showing everyone how much I love you, Yumi. Was it wrong of me?" Sachiko asked.

"Uh-uh, I am very happy, Sachiko. I want the entire world to know that I love you and how much you mean to me," Yumi replied with a smile that Sachiko had not seen in quite a while. It was the smile that she had originally fallen in love with, the smile that displayed every ounce of joy and happiness that Yumi somehow found in her arms. It humbled her that this sweet, kind, loving, and incredibly strong girl had, for some unknown reason, allowed Sachiko into her heart and into her life. Yumi had done things over the years that had frustrated, confused, embarrassed, and even angered her; but the number of times she had done something that proved just how much she loved her were so many, many more.

"Yumi, shall we join our sisters," Sachiko asked as the second song came to an end.

"If you do not mind, can I have one more dance first?" Yumi asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Later," Sachiko laughed, "I promised your parents that I would not let you overdo tonight."

"Oonnee-saammaa," Yumi whined.

"Don't worry Yumi," Sachiko grinned as she captured Yumi's arm and started walking towards the VIP area where she saw the members of the Yamayurikai gathered, "we have plenty of time. The night is still young."

"Yes, Sachiko," Yumi replied with a smile, "all the time in the world."

The two Rosa Chinensis, current and former, laughed as they made their way hand-in-hand to the VIP area and their dear sisters and friends.

* * *

A/N: The line for the lynch mob forms to the right. Sorry about that folks, but in watching the anime, the way they picture Shimako as she worshipfully stands in front of the sakura tree (on multiple occasions), it always seemed to me that she could be communing with the spirit of the sakura tree rather than simply enjoying the sunshine or praying. If you take that image to the next level it isn't that far a stretch for her "angelic" beauty to be as a result of her own slightly less than human origins. I have used that imagery a few times in my stories and thought: why not see if I can have some fun with it? I apologize profusely to anyone that thinks that I may have overstepped, but it was all done in fun ^_^ I couldn't have the _entire_ story seem so dark and "angsty".

This is the point where I originally ended this story but, at some folk's urging, I have decided to continue for two more chapters if you don't mind. I hope you continue to enjoy my little contribution.

As always, your comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Just please, no flames!

Thank you and take care,

CX


	17. Chapter 17

My great thanks to everyone for their continued support.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM or any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno.

* * *

The annual New Year's "women only" party held at the Ogasawara estate after the Christmas Ball was a little more subdued than normal. The women, including Sayako-okaasan, played the usual card games, laughed at the usual jokes, and enjoyed the usual food, but there was much less running around the large estate in deference to one of their members that was recovering from another round of chemo and radiation treatments on top of having slightly overdone it at the Christmas Ball. Even though she had been in bed for most of the week recovering, Yumi had adamantly refused the offer to skip this year's party. She wanted to see Sayako-okaasan, not only because she loved Sachiko's mother dearly, but to also thank her for everything that she had done for the two of them since the end of summer.

Tooru-otousan, who the previous year would have left to spend time with his mistress, was actually in attendance as well although he mostly kept to a separate wing of the mansion after taking the time to welcome everyone. Ever since Yumi's diagnosis he had seemed to re-think the priorities in his life. He made sure that his former mistress was well taken care of and would want for nothing for the rest of her life, but he had decided that his family was more important than maintaining a social fiction he had come to hate. Telling his father that he was going to give up his mistress turned out to be much less difficult than he had originally thought it would. He should have known better, because the force that was Yumi Fukuzawa had somehow found a weak spot in even that old man's formerly stony heart.

After taking his daughter's partner into his arms for a brief, gentle hug and placing a soft kiss on her bald head, he had encouraged the ladies to enjoy their two days together. Yumi had quietly tried to ask him to remain, if even only for a little while, but he had abjured telling her that he wanted his daughter and wife and their friends to be able to enjoy their time together. He laughed and told her not to worry; he had invited Suguru and Yuuki to join him for a couple of days so that he could get better acquainted with the boy that his daughter had miraculously taken to calling her "brother". Yumi had smiled her understanding and kissed him on the cheek before he took himself off.

Eriko had once again decided to spend the holiday with Yamanobe-sensei and his parents since it looked like a wedding was definitely in their future despite the loud protestations of her brothers. Otherwise it was a full house with four generations of red and white rose families and three generations of yellow roses. However, even with all of those girls hanging around the house the general atmosphere was relatively calm and quiet. They did have a lot of fun together and found themselves bonding even tighter than ever, but it was obvious to Yumi that even the usually boisterous Sei-sama was holding back a bit. It finally became too much for even her usually even temperament.

"Alright," she said loudly to the gathering after seeing Sei grin widely and start to make her usual move to pull Yumi into a hug only to consciously pull herself back, "while I appreciate everyone's attempts to make sure that I do not overdo it again, I am not currently in the process of dying nor am I as fragile as you all seem to believe. Therefore, I would really appreciate it if you would please just treat me like you always do and not try to be so conscious of my infirmity. I don't need any more reminders than I already have," she grinned and ran a hand over her bald head to try to take the sting out of her words. "These two precious days are for forgetting things like that, so please don't make me have to tell you twice," she said sternly before tackling Sei with a big hug and trying to tickle the former Rosa Gigantea into submission.

"I tried to warn you she would hate it," Sachiko smiled as she looked at everyone around the room while her petite soeur and lover laughingly wrestled with Sei.

"As did I," Touko agreed with a grin. The other women sheepishly nodded their heads and acknowledged that they _had_ been warned.

"Sorry, sorry, Yumi-chan," Sei tried to say between bouts of laughter. "I promise to take the 'handle with care' sign off your back."

"You had better, Sei-sama," Yumi laughed although slightly winded from her exertions, "and everyone else as well or there's more where that came from," she grinned evilly while threatening to tickle anyone else.

Even Sayako was laughing at the antics of her daughter's partner, forgetting briefly how sick the girl really was, while Sachiko and Touko-chan shared a knowing grin.

The rest of the day went much more like the previous parties. Sachiko heard her petite soeur squeak or squawk at least four more times that day as a result of Sei-sama's return to her usual antics.

"Thank you, Sachi," Yumi said quietly later that evening as she and Sachiko lay cuddled together under a blanket on Sachiko's futon while the others snored around them.

"For what?" Sachiko asked softly.

"For trying to tell them not to treat me like an invalid. Both you and Touko-chan already understand, but . . ."

"The others just needed a gentle reminder, Yumi; which you provided quite nicely I might add," Sachiko giggled, "I don't think I have ever seen Sei-sama on the receiving end of her own medicine."

"It _was_ kind of fun hearing her squeak instead of myself," Yumi giggled. "Hmm, I wonder what kind of sounds she would make if we taught Youko-sama how to give her one of Hiromi-san's patented massages."

Sachiko laughed softly, "I think any of those sounds would definitely have to be rated 'Mature Audiences Only'."

"I still cannot believe that Sayako-okaasama is oblivious to the fact that he's a guy," Yumi said with a shake of her head.

"Oh, she's not!" Sachiko chuckled, "she teasingly asked me if I wanted to invite 'Hiromi-kun' to this year's party."

"She didn't!" Yumi gasped.

"She did," Sachiko giggled, "but I figured that Tsutako-san would either kill us or pull out some of her 'sure to exist' blackmail photos."

"That reminds me. Did you get an invitation to their engagement party?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, it arrived here at the estate and I have already replied that I will attend. I think it's wonderful that they are making it official," Sachiko replied.

"So do I," Yumi smiled, "I know that the guest list is going to be fairly short, but I heard that Mami-san actually got an invitation as well."

"Actually, I think it is a smart move on their part. You always want to stay in the good graces of the press," Sachiko chuckled.

"I'm going to miss him," Yumi sighed. "We sure could have used his help with everything that is coming up this spring."

The story being circulated was that Hiromi-san's family had suddenly found it necessary to move to another city and so she was required to transfer to another school for the last few months of her senior year. The fact that he had not actually moved, but instead would be just on the other side of the hill attending Hanadera was a closely held secret kept by only those closest to him. Yumi was still somewhat shocked that he had elected to tell Mami-san, but then the two of them had been getting along better over the past few months. It was like something important to both of them had drawn the two together although Yumi could not fathom what it might be.

"That's what Boutons and their petite soeurs are for," Sachiko laughed quietly. "Don't worry, Yukiko-chan is just as good at managing things as Hiromi-san is. You'll be fine."

"If you say so," Yumi replied sleepily as she snuggled closer and laid her head on Sachiko's breast. Sachiko put an arm around her and kissed her on top of her head as she felt more than heard Yumi yawn.

"Sleep love," she whispered, "you have another long day tomorrow."

"Yes, onee-sama," Yumi smiled as her eyes closed.

It _had_ been a long day, thought Sachiko as she felt Yumi's breathing even out into a restful slumber. Despite being sick most of the week Yumi had had a lot of energy which had translated into a lot of fun for the young girl. The ball had been fun as well, and it had been wonderful to be able to hold Yumi in her arms and dance with her again, but it was also nice to be able to simply enjoy the time spent with good friends.

_Please, Maria-sama_, Sachiko prayed into the night, _please give us more days such as today, and more nights such as tonight. I know that I am being selfish, Maria-sama, but I don't care. I want more time with Yumi. I want more time to hold her, to look into her deep brown eyes and to see myself reflected in them. I want more time to walk with her hand-in-hand as we move forward through life together. I want more time to kiss her and make love to her and to feel her love for me in her sweet touches and her animal passions. I want more time to build a family with this wonderful girl and to watch that family grow. I want more time to grow old with Yumi and to walk together into the sunset. Is it too much to ask Maria-sama? Am I being too selfish? Aren't Yumi and I deserving of happiness? Please, Maria-sama . . . please._

Yumi woke briefly to the feel of her lover's tears on her face. It was not the first time, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last, but she knew that Sachiko would just wave her off if she said anything. Nor did she need to. She had wept those same tears so many times herself over the past months. She had wept, and cried, and screamed, and yelled, and wailed . . . but it was the quiet times, the times like these, deep in the night when she was held lovingly in Sachiko's arms that she truly knew what it was that she so desperately wanted.

_Please, Maria-sama . . ._

-oo-

"You can't!" Yoshino exclaimed in shock as Hiromi brandished a pair of shears.

"Well he can't really show up at Hanadera with his hair looking like it does now," Tsutako laughed at the shocked Rosa Foetida, "it stands out too much; especially after the Christmas Ball. I can't remember how many guys I overheard asking who the girl with the long, strawberry blonde hair was that night," she giggled, remembering her feelings of jealousy as the boys ogled her date.

"But, but, but . . ." Yoshino sputtered, "it's so pretty. I've always been envious of it, the way it flows, its thickness, the feel . . ."

"Oh, and just how many times did you take the opportunity to 'feel' his hair, Yoshino-san?" Tsutako chuckled. The blush on the Rosa Foetida's face was precious.

Hiromi just stood there and watched with a grin as everyone argued a point that had been decided by him and his family over two years ago. The party to announce his engagement to Tsutako was necessarily a small affair with just the members of the Yamayurikai along with Sachiko-sama and Sei-sama, his mother and grandmother, and Tsutako's parents in attendance. Mami-san had regretfully declined the invitation due to a prior engagement, but she had privately wished the two all the happiness in the world. With everyone here he had decided that this would be a perfect time to really cut his hair for the first time in his life and prepare for his first day at Hanadera. As they had all been talking and joking he had very quietly taken his hair out of its traditional Grecian braid to allow it to flow to its full length, ending around his knees. Tsutako had noticed and, rightly guessing his intent, had begun using her fingers to comb it out while Hiromi used a ribbon to tie it off into a single, high pony tail. She then began to re-braid it into a tighter weave so that it would be easier to handle once the deed had been done. His announcement to the group that it was time to cut his hair was what had caused Yoshino-san's outburst.

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt and, for the first time in almost a year, was appearing before his friends as a male. He had taken off his fake breasts for the last time the previous evening after a final date with Tsutako as a girl. The two had eaten dinner at a family restaurant close to Tsutako's home and then gone shopping for more men's clothes since his closet was mostly filled with skirts, blouses, and dresses. They had had to use the ladies dressing rooms to try on the clothes they had picked out and one of the sales girls had given them a funny look as they exited carrying some of the more obviously male clothing in their arms. The look she had given them had kept them laughing most of the way back to her house.

"So, who wants to do the honors?" he asked the group of girls surrounding him.

"I think it's obvious that Tsutako-san should be the one to cut it," Sachiko replied with a smile for the photographer.

"No, no, no," Tsutako said waving her hands and shaking her head, "not me. I already told Hiromi that I couldn't do it. Please, someone else do it," she begged.

". . ."

Everyone looked at everyone else.

"Oh, you ninnies," Yumi chided the group. She stepped up and took the scissors from Hiromi's hand. He sat in a chair to make it easier for her and she grasped his ponytail just above the ribbon tie. With his thick hair it took about six snips, but she soon held about a meter's length of tied and braided hair in her hands.

"So, what are you going to do with it now," Sachiko asked, fairly sure of the answer she would hear. She wasn't disappointed.

"We're going to donate it to a local charity that makes wigs for cancer patients," Hiromi answered with a small smile for Yumi. "The same charity you donated yours to, Sachiko-sama."

A silence seemed to descend upon the group at Hiromi's words. Some were concerned about Yumi's reaction to being reminded of her affliction and the loss of her hair. Sachiko had a small stubble growing in already from when she cut her hair before the ball, but Yumi's head was still as bare and shiny as it had been that night.

"Well, don't look at me," Yumi grinned as she wrapped the braid loosely around her head and posed for the group, "I have never thought I would look good as a blonde." It was enough to break the tension and get everyone laughing again.

Hiromi got out a large box and tenderly placed the length of hair into it before closing it up again and setting it carefully in a cupboard. While his head felt immensely lighter without the length of hair he was happy that it could be used to make someone else's life just a little bit brighter.

-oo-

Yumi and Touko-chan were walking sedately along the cobbled paths of Lillian, enjoying the warming weather and laughing and giggling about some of the antics that had occurred at the recent Valentine's Day Treasure Hunt. Neither of the girl's were paying particular attention to where they were going and it was Yumi's great misfortune to walk into the path of a fellow student's brand new shinai that she was showing off to a friend. The bamboo sword sharply clipped her on the shin and Yumi let out a quick yelp before suddenly finding herself on her butt.

"Rosa Chinensis, I am so sorry," the sword girl exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes, "I am so very sorry. I swear I didn't see you. Are you alright? Can I help you?"

"Ah, I'm fine, please. It was not your fault. If you could give me a hand up, maybe?" Yumi asked with her normal grin.

The girl quickly helped Yumi to her feet.

"See, all is well. I apologize. I was not looking where I was going. It was entirely my fault," Yumi explained.

"Oh, no, Rosa Chinensis. I should not have been swinging my shinai where someone might be hurt. It is all my fault," the girl wailed.

"Nonsense," Yumi said with her usual smile and a pat on the back to calm the girl. "As I said, I was not looking where I was going. It is completely my fault. Nevertheless, no harm was done. I'm fine, so please think nothing more of it."

"Are you sure, Yumi-sama? Can I get you anything?" the girl asked, a look of relief coming over her face as Yumi gently wiped away some of her tears.

"No, nothing. Thank you. I'm fine, but if you don't start moving soon you will be late for class," Yumi pointed out to the girl with a grin.

"Oh, right. Well, thank you Rosa Chinensis. Please take care," the girl said with a shy smile.

"You too," Yumi responded, turning and putting a hand on Touko-chan's shoulder.

Touko felt the amount of pressure that Yumi placed on her and had to stiffen her stance to keep from slouching. "Onee-sama?"

"Please, Touko-chan," Yumi said through clenched teeth, "just watch the girl that just left and let me know when she is out of sight. Pretend we are talking. Point something out, say anything, just please let me know when she is gone."

"Of course, onee-sama," Touko said, confused. She did exactly what Yumi asked of her, improvising for the four minutes or so it took for the girl to get completely out of sight. "She's gone now, onee-sama." Touko said, worriedly watching the fake smile plastered on Yumi's face.

"Ah, good. Now, can you please help me over to that bench," Yumi asked of her petite soeur as she raised her right leg and immediately placed even more of her weight on Touko's shoulder.

"Onee-sama? Are you sure everything is alright? What is going on?" Touko asked, getting even more worried as a heavy sweat broke out on Yumi's brow. The two made it quickly to the stone bench off to one side where Yumi instantly collapsed. With a sigh, Yumi opened her book bag and took out her cell phone rather than answering her petite soeur's questions.

"Sachiko, are you in class yet? Good. Could I ask a really big favor of you," Yumi said into the mouthpiece, "I seem to have broken my leg. Is it possible that I could ask you to take me to the hospital? Yes, I'm fine for now, Sachi. It just hurts . . . a lot," Yumi whimpered. "Touko-chan and I are on a bench near the statue of Maria-sama. Could I ask you to meet us at the front gate? Ah, thank you Sachi. I really appreciate it. We'll see you in a couple of minutes."

Throughout the short phone conversation Touko had sat next to her grande soeur in stunned silence. When Yumi hung up the phone she asked if Touko could help her get to the main gate.

"Whaaa, what happened, onee-sama? I thought you told the girl that you were fine? What do you mean you have a broken leg?" she exclaimed, getting more and more agitated and confused.

"Well, Touko-chan, it really was more my fault than hers, but even so, if I had let her know that she had broken my leg, how do you think she would have felt? No, it was better for her to think that I was fine. I can come up with some other excuse to blame for the broken bone. Now, can you please help me up and help me to the street?"

"I don't understand you sometimes, onee-sama," Touko responded in exasperation, deciding it was better to put on her "en Bouton" face rather than get hysterical which was what she really would have preferred to do. She helped Yumi to stand and, with Yumi's arm across her shoulders, helped her to hop and hobble to the street where Sachiko would pick her up.

"I don't know what's so hard to understand, Touko-chan," Yumi explained between gritted teeth as they made their way towards the gates. "No matter who was at fault, that girl would have been mortified that she had injured me. I doubt any amount of consoling would have made her feel any better. It was therefore better to pretend . . . ouch, damn . . . to pretend that nothing had happened. Making her feel bad wouldn't have changed anything. My leg would still be broken and . . . aaahhh . . . I would still be in pain. Now at least she won't have to worry or possibly even be badgered by her fellow students for having hurt me. Isn't this the better solution?"

Touko just huffed her frustrations but, even more, once again felt total awe for this girl that had taken her to be her petite soeur. Even with everything that had been going on, even though she was fighting for her own life on a daily basis, Yumi still thought of others first instead of herself. It was unbelievable for anyone but Yumi.

Sachiko's car came to a slow halt at the curb right in front of them and Touko quickly opened the passenger door.

"Yumi," Sachiko called from the driver's seat, "what happened?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way, Sachiko. Just, please, let's get there quickly. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to stay conscious," Yumi said. Touko helped her into the passenger's seat and reached across to help her buckle the seatbelt. "Touko, could you please let my teachers and the Yamayurikai know that I probably won't be in today?"

"Of course, onee-sama. But only if you promise to call me later with the results."

"I promise," Yumi tried to laugh but winced as the door was shut. "Thank you for everything Touko. I couldn't have done it without you. I promise I will call you later," Yumi said just before Sachiko hit the gas.

"Oh, onee-sama," Touko said, just shaking her head as she watched Sachiko-oneesama pull out into traffic. She would have to tell Yumi's teachers and then get over to the Rose Mansion before she would be able to allow herself to break down and cry.

* * *

One more to go folks. As always, please feel free to leave a comment. I always appreciate hearing from you.

Thanks and take care,

CX


	18. Chapter 18

When you graduate, someone has to give a speech; right? Final Chapter! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM nor any of its characters. All such honors belong to Oyuki Konno. I will lay claim to my characters and the various plotlines.

* * *

The break luckily turned out to be just a hairline fracture and Yumi was able to walk with crutches the very next day after receiving a modest cast. If anyone asked, and they all did, she told them that she had simply taken a small tumble down the stairs at home and that she should be better in a few weeks. Given her history of klutziness, this was a perfectly acceptable and believable excuse. Only her family and the members of the Yamayurikai knew differently.

-oo-

"I am pleased to now introduce to you the graduation speaker for the underclassmen, giving the farewell address, our Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, Matsudaira Touko-san," announced the Academy Director, Kaori Tamura.

Touko made her way to center stage, thanking Kaori-sensei and shaking her hand. The older woman gave her a warm smile and a wink before passing her and heading backstage once again to wait for the next item on the program. Touko gathered herself behind the wooden podium and her eyes immediately searched for and found her onee-sama. Yumi was sitting in her wheelchair on the aisle, Shimako by her side and holding her hand. Sachiko had insisted, with the crowds that were going to be walking around the campus today, that Yumi use her grandmother's wheelchair to try to protect her injured leg. The warm, loving smile on Yumi's face as she looked up at Touko was, as always, the only encouragement the actress needed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family members, classmates, and soeurs, I thank you. As the representative of the underclassmen, it is my very great honor and privilege to address the graduating class of Lillian Girls' Academy.

"When it was announced that I was going to be giving this speech, I was approached by a delegation of third-year students who asked me for a favor. When I heard what it was they wanted, I really had no choice but to agree to their request.

"Throughout the three years that the graduating class has spent here at Lillian, they have been given one of the finest educations that can be had in Japan today. But even still, there are things that we learn as students of Lillian that can never be learned from a textbook or lecture. They are lessons that can only be taught by our friends, our fellow students, and our soeurs. One of those students has taught each and every one of us here at Lillian – students, teachers, and administrators alike – more than any other single student in the history of the school."

Touko took a deep breath and turned to look once again into the loving eyes of her grande soeur.

"The first time I saw Fukuzawa Yumi-san she was galloping across the campus being hotly pursued by a group of students intent on finding a certain red card. Of course, it was the Valentine's Day Treasure Hunt of two years ago and, as a third-year middle school student I had snuck in to try to catch a glimpse of the girl my cousin, Ogasawara Sachiko-san, had chosen to be her petite soeur. I find no shame in admitting that at that time I was absolutely prepared to hate Yumi-sama on sight for trying to take my dear cousin away from me. However, I was in no way prepared to see the honesty, innocence, and exuberance of the girl my Sachiko-oneesama had chosen to be by her side. Frankly, my awe and admiration for Yumi-sama began on that day and I became a staunch 'Yumi-fan'.

"Oh, I admit that there were days when it probably seemed to everyone that I hated her, but that was because I could not come to grips with the desperate need I had to be next to this wonderful girl. To think that because of my own stupid misunderstandings I could have missed out on everything that has happened since then . . . I still shudder to think of it. But it was Yumi's patience and understanding that allowed me to see for myself the error of my ways and to join the path of the enlightened.

"Alright, that was probably a little over the top," she giggled, "but more than one student here at Lillian, from all grade levels including middle-school, have told me of how they have directly benefited from having a girl like Yumi among us. If I was to list her faults: she is too innocent, too naive, too selfless, too kind, and too caring. She is too strongly attached to her own impossible moral code, too willing to see the good in others, too trusting of others and too quick to forgive when that trust is broken. She is too quick to jump to the aid of others, too thoughtful of everyone else's feelings, too willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done no matter what the cost to herself, too patient and accepting when others cannot measure up to her high standards . . . um, I did start out saying that these were her faults, did I not?

"What many in today's society see as faults, Yumi-sama holds up to us as the epitome of what a person _can_ be. I will never forget the words of wisdom I received from two very important people to me. The first, one of my dearest friends, told me that I would never be able to find Yumi-sama in a space as small as a room, or a building. Yumi-sama is too big to be constrained in such a manner. She cannot be held to just one or two people. She is a friend to everyone. She cares too much about everyone to be tied down by just your own selfish desires. The second came from Yumi-sama's onee-sama. She told me that being with Yumi-sama and her confounded honesty is like standing in front of a mirror and being shown all of the faults that you hate about yourself. When I asked her why she stayed with her, she told me it was very simple . . . she loved Yumi-sama and wanted to change herself so that she no longer had to see those faults. She wanted to change and be the absolute best person she could be for Yumi-sama. I learned that truth the hard way but, over time, I too have done everything I could to be the person that I really wanted to be; a person that my onee-sama could be proud to call her petite soeur and her friend.

"This year, Yumi-sama has faced one of the greatest challenges that anyone could possibly face in life. In September of last year Yumi-sama was diagnosed with leukemia. She was lucky that it was found early and her doctor's tell us that her prognosis is excellent, but that doesn't mean that she has not been through a living hell for the past five-and-a-half months. Between chemotherapy and radiation treatments she has had to miss over half of her classes since being diagnosed. And yet, she was still able to achieve one of the highest scores for academics in the school as well as win early acceptance to Lillian University, a feat less than five percent of applicants achieve.

"Also, during that time, she worked diligently as Rosa Chinensis for the Yamayurikai, ensuring that all of the student activities were handled properly, including the highly successful Christmas Ball, and to ensure that all of the other needs of the students were met. And she did of all of this, and went through everything she has gone through, with a smile on her face and a kind word for everyone she meets. Her strength, her dedication to Lillian and its students, her love for her friends and sisters, her example, has been a model and an inspiration to us all.

"Which is why, as the sole request of this year's graduating class and with the full support of the school's administration, it is my very great honor to announce the creation of Lillian Academy's 'Fukuzawa Order of the Rose', an award to be given only to that very rare student that embodies everything that a Lillian student should strive to be; and, of course, it is also my very great honor to announce that the first recipient of this award is my very own onee-sama, Fukuzawa Yumi-san. Onee-sama, could you please come forward?"

Since Yumi just sat there wide eyed, hands to her mouth, shaking her head in denial, Shimako stood and got behind the wheelchair to force the issue. When Yumi looked up at her in shock, the Rosa Gigantea smiled at her and whispered, "This isn't for you, Yumi. It's for them. Please allow them to do this."

The pigtailed girl shook her head one more time, this time in exasperation, before she gave her good friend a smile and a nod. Shimako wheeled her down to the apron of the stage as the entire audience stood and applauded her. Yumi's face was as red as a beet in her embarrassment, but she understood what Shimako had been saying. It wasn't so much that Yumi had done anything special, she had simply been herself. She didn't believe that she deserved this kind of award or recognition just for doing what she thought was normal, but she would not embarrass her onee-sama by trying to fight a losing battle. Touko had walked down the steps on the side of the stage and now came up to her holding a cordless microphone.

"They will want a few words from you, onee-sama; even if it is just a 'thank you.' Please don't disappoint them," she whispered in Yumi's ear as she bent down to give her a hug and a kiss before handing her the microphone.

"Th-thank you. Thank you all so very much," Yumi said once the applause had died down. "I really don't believe I deserve this. If anyone deserves an award it is all of you. You, who stood by my side when I needed you; who kept me going with your help and your kind words, thoughts, and prayers. If it wasn't for you, my sisters, I don't know where I would be. I firmly believe that it is because of you and everything that you have done for me that I could be here today," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh, and since I have everyone here, I guess I will make it easy on myself and let everyone know at the same time that, because of your help and your prayers, my doctors informed me yesterday that my leukemia has gone into remission and . . ."

The shouts of joy that came from every student's throat were deafening. First one student broke from her chair to run and hug her, and then another, and then another, and soon it seemed that the entire student body was storming the stage to give her their congratulations, hugs and kisses. It took fifteen minutes for the pandemonium to settle down and to get everyone back to their seats.

"Th-thank you. Thank you, everyone, so very very much. Y-you all mean so much to me," Yumi said through her tears before she had to hand the microphone back to Touko and, with Shimako's help, made it back to her place in the audience, hands reaching out to touch her as she moved up the aisle.

The third-year student's response speech, to be given by Shimako-san, never occurred. It seemed that everyone was happy with Yumi's words.

The handing out of diplomas was almost an afterthought.

-oo-

Yumi received more offers of congratulations and thanks from well-wishers as she and the rest of the Yamayurikai wended their way from the graduation ceremony to the Rose Mansion for the post-graduation party. Once again the Ogasawaras, Fukuzawas, Shimazus and Hasekuras families, this year with the addition of Touko-chan's parents and Shimako's father, would be meeting at the small building to celebrate. She wished Hiromi-san could have been there with them for the party, but she knew that appearances had to be maintained.

Yumi was not surprised, however, to see a tall, extremely handsome, somewhat androgynous looking young man in the uniform of Hanadera Academy with short black hair and deep amethyst eyes smile broadly and wave to her from the top of a small knoll as Tsutako-san stood by his side taking photographs. Yumi smiled and waved back as Sachiko continued to push her along in her wheelchair. Hiromi had promised to join them once the parents had departed. Just the thought made her giggle.

"What's that all about, Yumi," Sachiko asked with a smile at her giggling partner.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what Yuuki's face will look like when we introduce him to the new Hiromi-san later today," Yumi replied with a laugh.

"You know, Yumi, you have learned way too much from Sei-sama with regards to what you find humorous," Sachiko chuckled, "but you are right, it should be quite a sight."

Yuuki had to help his sister get up the narrow, creaky stairs to the meeting room while Yuichiro carried the wheelchair. Once Yumi was comfortably ensconced in her chair it was time for the party to begin.

The boutons and their petite soeurs had already set everything up and, as tea was poured, everyone gathered around the Rosa Chinensis.

"Yumi, we are so happy for you," Tooru-otosama said as Sayako-okaasama gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I still have to go through a bunch of tests and have periodic checkups," Yumi replied with a smile as she took his hand in her own and squeezed it tight, "but the doctor's say that there's a good chance that I'll never have to deal with 'IT' ever again."

"Thank you, Maria-sama," her adopted father said fervently as he kissed her hand.

She received similar congratulations and prayers for her continued health from all of the other parents in attendance as well.

Everyone shared tea, cookies and other snacks over stories of their years together. Rei had made a platter of sandwiches for everyone to share while Miki had brought her famous chocolate cake and Sayako had brought a _reasonable_ portion of Mille Feuille. Yoshino's mother had brought some tiramisu, while Shimako's father had brought rice balls filled with various tasty vegetables.

"You're looking good, Priest," Sakura whispered to Shimako's father as she dropped into the chair next to him.

"You look the same as you did eighteen years ago," he smiled at her, "still as beautiful as ever."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere this time," she grinned but still preened under his compliment before her eyes became softer. "You did a good job raising her. She's a wonderful girl and I am proud to call her my daughter," she said softly.

"You could have stopped by more often. Let her meet you as she was growing up," he ventured with a small smile.

"It would only have confused and hurt her," Sakura sighed. "She didn't need a mother that came and went whenever the mood struck her."

"You know, you almost lost her to the 'white devil church'," he smirked.

"Oh, yeah, that would have been great," she scoffed. "They would have had to proclaim another miracle when one of their nuns reached 150 or 200 years old. No, I knew she would return to where she belonged if she was just reminded of where she came from; her 'roots' so to speak," she grinned, enjoying her own pun. "It's her home, her heritage. She knows Inari loves her deeply, she just needed to be reminded of that."

"As long as she's happy, that's all I care about," he replied with a smile as he glanced across the room to where his daughter was feeding a piece of Miki's cake to Noriko. Shimako noticed his glance and saw the two of them sitting together. She smiled a wide smile, one that she rarely showed anyone else, and blew them a kiss before she turned and pushed the cake into her lover's face with a laugh.

"She'll be happy," Sakura grinned, "Even if it kills me that is one thing I will make sure of."

The Buddhist priest simply nodded, acknowledging the strength of her vow and knowing that she would do everything in her power to make it a reality.

By the time everyone had eaten their fill it was time for the second part of the party to begin. The parents said their goodbyes while the girls cleaned up and set out a lighter fare until everyone else showed up.

Of course, Sei had brought a couple of bottles of champagne and forced everyone to toast both Yumi's recovery and the new graduates. Luckily she hadn't brought enough for anyone to get drunk.

_Youko-sama must be having a positive effect on her_, Yumi giggled to herself.

"So," Yumi called out to the group once everyone had gathered, "who's up for karaoke?"

-oo-

As the bus pulled away from the stop, Yumi Fukuzawa, nineteen years old, got her first real look at the imposing gates that were the entrance to the Lillian University campus. The tall, black, wrought iron gates piercing an almost equally tall wall that ran left and right as far as the eye could see, stood wide open to admit the crowds of college age girls wending their way to classes on this first day of the new term.

Lillian University, much like Lillian Girls' Academy, was a Catholic university known throughout Japan for historically turning out ladies of culture that could mingle with the best of high society. The vast majority of the students came from very rich and powerful families. Yumi's family boasted no mansions, no summer homes, no servants, and only the one small car that her mother and father shared. Her father ran his own architectural firm and her mother, while an alumnus of Lillian herself, was just a simple housewife. Yumi had no noble pedigree, no great family history or lineage, and no pretentions to high society. Three years ago Yumi would have wondered if there was any way that she could fit in with such a rarified crowd. Today, although she still considered herself just a simple, middle class girl and far from a model "Lillian Maiden," she knew that she was fully capable of successfully swimming in those shark infested waters.

Not overly tall or short, not overly large or skinny, certainly not what anyone would call buxom (but she still harbored some small hope in that area) there was nothing about her body that would normally attract the eye. Her hair was a light brown that was normally a pain to manage so she typically kept it up in two pigtails gathered on either side of her head and decorated with ribbons. Today, however, it was still a little shorter than Rei-sama's and it would be quite a while before she could put it up in pigtails; but at least it was back again! Her eye color had been compared to mocha, chocolate, and coffee but was, in her opinion, simply brown. Until recently the best anyone (other than her family) had ever said of her was that she was "cute". But for some reason she had caught the eye of an absolutely ravishing young woman with long, raven black hair and deep sapphire blue eyes that insisted on telling her that she was "beautiful". The fact that this girl loved her, and that Yumi so dearly loved her in return, was still a wondrous miracle in her eyes.

Yumi smiled broadly as she hefted her backpack a bit higher on her shoulder and headed towards the pedestrian overpass that would allow her to safely cross the busy street. She moved through the crowd confidently, most people nodding their heads with a smile and moving out of her way as she walked across the bridge and through the school's imposing gates.

"Good day, Rosa Chinensis," she heard from a couple girls that had graduated with her a few weeks earlier. She nodded her acknowledgement and smiled at them as she continued on her way down the cobbled pathway lined by gingko trees. She surreptitiously checked her skinny-legged blue jeans, her white blouse with its scarf collar tied in a bow, and her light blue cardigan sweater against what the other girls were wearing. She seemed to be right in line with what most of the girls considered "college" fashions. It felt strange for her to be wearing anything other than a dark green, almost black uniform with a sailor collar and scarf, but she was sure she would somehow get used to it.

Yumi smiled as she came towards the end of the path to see a very familiar and welcome sight; a white, stone statue of Maria-sama surrounded by a small grove of trees and an ornamental garden. She stopped briefly before the statue, put her hands together and bowed her head.

_Maria-sama, thank you for your grace and for watching over me so carefully. I know that it is only with your intervention that I have gotten as far as I have, and have found the woman that I so dearly love. I ask that you please continue to watch over me, my love, my family, and my friends and provide us with your guidance and your love. Amen._

Yumi raised her head and, with a smile, had turned to move towards the administration building when she heard a very familiar and very much loved voice call out to her.

"Wait."

* * *

My greatest thanks to everyone that has taken time out of their busy day to read this story. I especially appreciate all the comments you have given me. Of course, any final comments on the chapter or the story as a whole would be greatly appreciated.

If at any time I have made you smile, laugh or cry, and you enjoyed doing so, then I feel that I have done my job.

Thank you for sticking with me through this. Yes, it is my plan to work on a follow-on story, but probably not anytime soon.

Please take care of yourselves and may Maria-sama watch over you and yours.

CelticX


End file.
